


A Grasp of the Ordinary (Five x Reader)

by usual_day_dreamer



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV) RPF
Genre: Daddy Issues, F/M, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Reader-Insert, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Season 2 Spoilers, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 58,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usual_day_dreamer/pseuds/usual_day_dreamer
Summary: Y/N became part of Five's life by mistake. But a life like Five's had lots of secrets, and she was his favorite. But everything comes to end and sadly whatever they had abruptly disappeared. Both get lost in time, their paths separated but unexpectedly cross again though not the way Five expected.(This is set in the Umbrella Academy timeline, things will go as the series so this will contain spoilers, ALSO Five will be older so don't be afraid, everything is legal here)
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Reader, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 248





	1. Once Upon A Time… There Was Humanity

"(Y/N)!"

He screamed her name desperately again, as if she'd appear from underneath the rocks and debris.

He could feel the tears running down his face but he didn't care, he kept running, trying to find at least her lifeless body somewhere.

He closed his eyes tightly, the memory of his family's corpses hunting him and he tripped, falling hard. He groaned but did not get up and as he sobbed he thought about her.

After few minutes that felt like hours, he sat down, wiping the tears and sniffling, he covered his face with his hands.

He quickly stood up and tried to turn back in time, he failed, but kept trying until his whole body ached and his hands burned, he groaned in frustration and tried one last time. He failed again.

Screaming in frustration he kicked and trashed around, until his hands fell inside his pockets.

He gasped as he felt a something cold and round, he took it out and smiled in sadness as he looked at the golden locket, a picture of the two inside.

His free hand flew inside his other pocket and smiled in relief when he felt the Walkman she gave him inside. It seemed to be intact and the cassette was inside, with the word 'Five' written in her messy but characteristic handwriting.

He smiled sadly but looked ahead, he was determined to get back to her and his family, he would do the impossible to stop the apocalypse.


	2. Bumps On The Road

"Would you like the usual Y/N?" Agnes kindly asked her with a tender smile, she smiles back and nods taking her headphones off.

"What's got you in such a rush?" She asked as she poured coffee inside the cup.

"I bought new records and I'm dying to listen to them" you sat on a stool as you watched her put your favorite doughnut inside a brown paper bag.

"Here you go" Agnes says, she quickly places her hand inside her pocket to take the money out but Agnes interrupts "Its on the house"

She smiles brightly thanking her three times, Agnes laughs and tells her to go listen to her music. She agreed and rushes out.

She runs, smiling brightly as the cold air enter her lungs, A Kind of Magic playing loudly through her earphones.

Singing quietly as she runs, she closes her eyes and when she turns the street she crashes painfully into someone. Falling on top of her Walkman she gasps noticing it was broken.

"Shit, watch where you are going" a boy answered, she decides not to worry about her Walkman yet and quickly looks towards the voice, a small and thin boy that looked around her age was sitting next to her, his knee was bleeding and he was covered in hot coffee. He dangerously looks at her.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" she quickly scrambles to her feet and helps the boy up.

"You should be" he says "You spilled coffee all over my uniform"

With the only napkin she had she tries to dry him off "I'll do it myself" he scoffs and snatches the napkin away, she awkwardly looks around trying to think of what to do.

Five was tired of everyone's shit, he was annoyed because his father won't let him time travel, saying he wasn't ready. He ran out to try but instead crashed into this stranger. She had basically ruined his plans and on top of that, she spilled coffee all over his uniform.

Her voice interrupted his mental curses towards her and he looked at back at her "What?" He snaps.

"I said, do you want to go to my house? I live close by, I could wash your shirt" she offers.

Five hesitated and looks at her suspiciously, she just stares back at him with an awkward smile on her lips.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to" she adds, placing her hands inside her denim jacket.

"Fine" he agreed and follows her the rest of the way towards her house.

When they arrived Five noticed that his house was literally five houses away but said nothing, she seemed to be unaware of who he was and he preferred it to be that way.

"Wait a second" she says and looks at her expectantly "I don't even know your name, how do I know you are not a killer or something"

"Are you serious?" He asked, she eyes him up and down and nods. "I already know where you live, even if you leave me out I could come any day and kill you" he adds with a grin.

She groans at her stupidity "You are right" she then turns around and opens the door making room for him to get inside.

"Nobody's home" She explains "My room is upstairs, you can go, I'm going to get the first aid kit for your knee"

She quickly disappeared and he looks down, his knee was bleeding pretty badly. He looks towards the stairs and walks up.

The second floor had three bedrooms, he opened the first, it was huge, with a king size bed in the middle, he guessed that was your parent's room and closed the door.

He walked to the other door and opened it, a single bed was there and the walls were covered in Nintendo posters. He closed the door and made his way towards the last one.

He opened the door and looked around, there was a queen size bed, the room had a window and as he looked down he found out it has stairs attached to the wall. She had lots of vinyls and a tape player too.

He stood in the middle of the room awkwardly for a few minutes as he heard her running up the stairs.

"I'm sorry I took so long" She panted "you can take off your shirt and vest if you like"

His eyes widened a little and he blushed, she blushed too and turns around as he takes his jacket off.

"Wear this" she turned around and hands him a hoodie. He puts it on and she quickly takes his dirty clothes "I'll be right back" she runs towards the laundry room, and Five watches her run away, curiosity in his eyes.

He looks down at the hoodie, it was big for him and probably big for her too, it was grey and the words "skating team" were on the front, he looked at himself in the mirror and found her name written in the back of the hoodie in black letters.

She comes back into her room with the first aid kit and smiles a little as she watches Five checking himself.

"I used to be part of the team" she says and he jumps slightly in surprise, she chuckles "Sit in my bed" she instructs and he obeys.

She sits in front of his bruised knee and prepares everything to patch him up "My name is Five" he suddenly says and she looks up at him.

"Like the number?" She asks.

"Yes" she smiles and continues her work "I'm Y/N" she replies, placing alcohol on a cotton patch to tend his bleeding knee.

"You can eat the rest if you want, I fell on top of it but it still tastes amazing" she passes him the paper bag with the doughnut inside and he takes it.

He peeks inside and laughs at the doughnut completely destroyed, she joins in his laughter.

She stands up and brushes the dust off her jeans "I'm done" she smiled proud of her work

Five looks at her still smiling, but it fades a little as he remembered why he was out in the first place, she notices and looks at him.

"I was in a rush because I bought new vinyls, do you want to stay and listen to them with me?" She asks, trying to cheer him up a little.

Five looks at her in surprise but answers with a soft yes. Her smile calmed his nerves and she quickly makes her way towards her new vinyls, choosing "Queen: Greatest Hits"

"This is my favorite band" she says placing the record on the record player.

'Bohemian Rhapsody' started playing and she walks towards her bed, sitting next to Five and taking a bite of the destroyed doughnut.

"They sound pretty good" she smiles and lays down, Five does the same when he feel comfortable enough in her presence.

He hears her singing quietly and surprisingly found comfort in her company.

A few records later you were already knowing each other, he was wearing his clothes again and you were just talking about everything while you shared your crushed doughnut.

"So you are part of the Umbrella Academy?" She asks.

"Yep" he answers "Show me your power then" she says and looks at him expectantly.

He stands up and looks down at her, and suddenly he was gone.

"Five?" You say and he appears again with a cookie on his hand "Where'd you get that?"

He takes a bite "From your kitchen" he shrugs his shoulders and she smiles"So you can teleport anywhere?" she asks.

"Mhh-mm" he answered and hands you the cookie, she bites it and says "That's so cool"

"I guess"

"You know, the only thing I can do is draw and skate" 

He sits next to her on the bed again.

The sound of the front door opening makes her jump "My mom's back" she says 

"Shit, it's late" he says, looking at the dark outside.

"Won't you stay for dinner?" She asks, standing up after Five "Can't, I'm already in trouble for running away"

"Oh" you say, disappointment lacing her voice.

"Don't worry, I'll see you again" he adds.

"Tomorrow?" She asks, but he was already gone.

Her mom walks inside her room "Who were you talking to?" She asks.

"No one" she answers and kissed her mom's cheek.

Her mom smiles "Let's go downstairs, I bought your favorite"

She nods and walks behind her, looking at the place where Five was standing a few seconds ago.

Five appears outside his house ready to confront his father and his siblings. As soon as he steps inside he was greeted with Vanya's tight hug

"You're back!" She exclaims "I thought you were gone forever"

He smiles at her but says nothing. He greets the rest of his siblings and goes back to his room.

At dinner, his father makes it clear that he's grounded, he won't be able to have 'recreation time'. He would have to train two hours more and help his mom with a few chores.

Five only nods, surprising everyone. They were all used to witty remarks or harsh comebacks.

But he just kept quiet, with a small smile never leaving his face.


	3. Hey, I Just Wanna-

It's been a month since she met Five and there was still no sign of him.

One morning while eating breakfast , the news on the small TV of they had in kitchen caught hers and her father's attention.

Apparently the kids from The Umbrella Academy just saved a bank with hostages. It seemed like a big deal.

"Pretty impressive right?" She says.

"I don't know, there's something about them that doesn't seem right" her father says and he frowns.

"I think they are really cool, they are keeping the country safe" she adds.

"You are just saying that because you have a crush on Number Five" her brother says with a laugh and her father joins him.

"I do no!" She argues.

"Yeah sure, didn't you said he was your friend?"

"He is"

"You have really weird dreams sis"

"It wasn't a dream, it really happened" she says.

"Whatever you say" he says, and then both go upstairs to brush their teeth and then made their way towards school.

☂︎︎

Five felt bad, which was unusual coming from him.

It's been a month since he last talked to Y/N. He's seen her around, she's been visiting Griddy's daily, he thought that it was probably because she wanted to see him.

He decided not to approach her just yet. He wanted to wait for things to be calm in his house again so that he could sneak out without a problem.

Meanwhile his life was hell, training extra hours and literally going on every mission thanks to the punishment his father gave him.

He was beyond exhausted and all he wanted was to sleep, he didn't know when it'll be over, his father was unpredictable.

Five sighed as he jumped on his bed, to tired to change into his pajamas but he still did. Once the last button was done, a knock on his window made him jump. As silently as possible, he grabbed the gun he had hidden under his bed and made his way towards the window.

Moving the curtains away, he quickly pointed the gun towards the source of the noise, his eyes widening as he saw her, with her hands up and a terrified look on her face. He lowered his gun and opened the window.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he whispers harshly "I just wanted to make sure that you were alright, I saw you in the news the other day" he groans lightly "How did you knew this was my room?"

"Lucky guess" she answers with a shrug of her shoulders, he closes his eyes and sighs "Come in" he moves away and she smiles thanking him and stepping inside.

He walks towards the door and checks outside, making sure everyone was already asleep. After closing the door, he locks it and looks at you, anger clear in his eyes "Are you insane? Do you have any idea what would have happened if you knocked on the wrong window?" 

"Jeez, I'm sorry" she answers. Her gaze caught Five's, he had dark lines under his eyes and he seems extremely tired "I just wanted to check on you, you know? That's what friends do" silence filled the room as Five stares at her, as if trying to read her mind.

"I brought you this" she extends her arm, reveling a portable cup "Its not coffee but this tea will help you relax and sleep better" he grabs the cup it and immediately takes a sip "You seem to need it"

Five almost moans at the feeling of the hot liquid relaxing his muscles "That was all, I guess I should get going" she starts walking towards the window, a leg was already out when Five spoke up 

"You can stay for a while if you want"

She looks at him surprised as he sips his tea nonchalantly, she smiles and quickly makes her way back inside. Five lays on his bed and signals her that she could the same, she does.

After both were completely comfortable, looking up at the ceiling her voice broke the silence again "Was the mission hard?"

"Not really, I think that training is worse" she hums "You seem really tired"

"I am" She turns her body so she could look at him clearly, he turns his head towards her with a questioning look on his face.

"If you don't mind me asking" she starts "Why were you running away when we met?"

"You were gonna ask this sooner or later" he said placing the empty cup on his nightstand "My father and I discovered that I can jump through time too, and honestly I really want to try but he says that I am not ready and that it will only have bad consequences"

She looks at him waiting for him to continue "The day we met... I was actually ready to time travel, but just when I was about to do it, I crashed into you" he yawned loudly after finishing his story.

"And are you glad it happened?" she asks him, after not receiving an answer she looks at Five again, he was already asleep cuddling her side. She smiles and stands up carefully.

She glances back one last time before walking out his window and towards her house. 

The next morning, he woke up with a jolt, quickly touching the empty space next to him to be sure she was gone. And surprisingly, he was disappointed at the cold feeling that greeted his hand. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was Y/N asking him if he was glad that he met her.

Now, that was something that would keep his mind busy. Was he really glad? What would have happened if he had time traveled instead? He frowned, deep in thought.

A knock on his door brought him back to reality "Breakfast!" his mother's voice made him jump and he decided to shower so that he could be ready at the assigned time. Both questions quickly forgotten, he had more important things to worry about.


	4. Better Things To Worry About

"What's got you so silent Five?"

He was currently in the library with Vanya, he liked to hear her practice and Vanya appreciated the company.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking" Vanya eyes him suspiciously but resumed her playing.

Five took a sip of his coffee and sinked himself more into the small sofa he was currently resting. A week after the night meeting with you, his father finally decided that his punishment was over and reluctantly let him rest for two missions.

Five was relieved with the news and he was already planning his next escapade to meet Y/N. He thought about going today, everyone was gone on a mission except for Vanya of course, but decided not to because it was Sunday, you were probably somewhere else enjoying her day with her family.

His mind wandered back to the day he met you, and he tried to remember the calculations he made to time travel, maybe he could use his time to analyze how he was going to time travel.

"Five" Vanya's voice took him out his trance

"Why were you going to leave the other day?"

Five looked at her, lost in thought, why was he so desperate to do it anyway? To prove to his father he was enough? To prove everyone he was better? Maybe to see if his life was going to continue as shitty as it is right now.

"I don't know" he answered, Vanya looks at him.

"I think it's because you feel lonely" Five snickered "How am I going to be lonely? I have you and the others, not the perfect family but you still do" he shrugged "Besides, we're only thirteen, it's not like I want a girlfriend"

"You I didn't mean it like that" Vanya sighs "I know you have us, I just feel like you could a friend you know? Someone to keep your feet on the ground"

Five rolled his eyes and looked at his almost empty cup.

"And what made you stay?"

Five looked back at her, eyes widening for a second, it was something so quickly he thought Vanya wouldn't notice, but she did.

Suddenly, her face was on his mind, and your broken Walkman too. He moved his head as if that action was going to make it disappear.

"My equation was wrong and I didn't wanted to mess it up" he said trying to act casual, but Vanya could see behind his facade, he was totally hiding something.

"If you say so" she answered and continue with her practicing. Five felt angry, why did Vanya cared so much? Why he stayed was none of her business, and it wasn't because of his siblings let alone for you, he decided to stay because he didn't wanted to mess it up and end up crazy or something.

He looked angrily at his coffee. As if _he_ was going to stay for some idiot like her.

A few moments later, their mom came inside with a tray full of cookies, both kids smiled and gladly accepted them.

Five excused himself saying he was going to sleep for a bit and quickly walked towards his room, closing the door behind him he opened his window and walked out, he could use his powers, but his body was still physically tired so he just climbed down.

He went to Griddy's and asked Agnes where he could buy a new Walkman. She told him where and he walked towards the store.

The small bell signaled his arrival and the cashier looked at him

"Welcome! What can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for a Walkman" he simply said and the guy quickly made his way towards him "Follow me"

Five walked behind him, eyeing all the records and tapes the store had on sale, he did not know every single band or singer that the covers displayed.

"There you go" the man handed him a rectangular box

"200 dollars!?" He exclaimed

The man laughed "What? Do you think they grow on trees of something?"

Five angrily returned the Walkman to the guy, he groaned a little at the pain.

He turned around and walked away, leaving the man behind.

He was to lazy to walk back so he teleported to his room. He groaned in pain as he fell on his bed, he was still not ready to his powers, he was too tired.

His eyes started closing slowly until he couldn't take it and fell asleep, snoring slightly.

☂︎︎

She was already expecting the no her parents said when she asked them to buy her a new Walkman.

She told them it was worth the try and they just smiled, saying they would help her with her savings to buy you a new one, but they couldn't give complete amount of cash. She smiled and thanked them, already making a plan to work at the record store because the owner was her friend, he knew how passionate she was for music.

It was technically illegal because she was thirteen, but she didn't cared she needed money and her last hope was John, the owner of the store.

"John, I need your help" she said going inside.

"What's wrong Y/N?"

"Some asshole crashed into me on the street and broke my Walkman"

He widened his eyes "Really?" She nods.

"I wanted to work here so I can buy a new one"

"You know you can't, you're too young"

"Please! I can't think of something else to do"

"You have your card right? You can spend your points"

She pouted "I used them to buy the new Queen record"

"I'm sorry dear, I can't do anything for you, come back in six years" he placed his hand on her shoulder and nods, sadly making her way out.

"He said no"

"Don't worry baby" her mom started "You'll find a way, you always do" 

"Why don't you go to Griddy's? You could work there, not under a salary but the tips would still help" her brother said and she smiled brightly

"I'll be right back" she says and walks away..

Griddy's was close so you decided it was cool to walk towards the place.

"Please Agnes! You won't pay me so it's technically legal"

"I don't know Y/N..."

"Please please please! As soon as I have enough money I'll leave"

She looks at her and sighs.

"Fine, you can work here but until you turn 19 you won't receive a salary, deal?"

She smiles.

"Deal"


	5. Unexpected But Not Unwelcome

She's been working at Griddy's for a week now, it was going better than she planned.

It was Wednesday which meant special offer day so it would be pretty crowded.

Five had nothing better to do, there have been no missions and his siblings were starting to become a pain in the ass so e decided to sneak out again, not to see her, he had forgotten about her a little to be honest, but for food. He wanted a decent cup of coffee and maybe something to eat with it.

His obvious answer was Griddy's, he strolled through the streets whistling a tune he couldn't remember where he heard it.

Opening the door, the bell signaled his arrival and he sat down at a stool in front of the donuts display.

It wasn't as busy as she thought it'd be, but enough to keep her distracted while Five sat down.

From the corner of her eye you noticed someone sitting down and when she finished writing down the other of that costumer she quickly made her way towards the new costumer.

"Welcome, what can I get you today?" She asks.

"Can I have a- Y/N?"

Her waiter facade was stopped as she heard him say her name confused, she looks down at the costumer and to her surprise it was Five

"Oh! Hello Five, nice meeting you here"

"You work here now? Isn't that illegal?"

She chuckled.

"Agnes isn't paying me, I just get money from the tips" she shrugged her shoulders and smiles again

"Why?"

"I want to buy a new Walkman, the other one I had is broken thanks to the incident the other day"

Five felt a little guilty for that but simple answered with an nod

"Well, what can I get you?" She repeats

"Just coffee and a..." he looked at the doughnuts in display "Glazed doughnut too please"

"No problem"

Five watched as she quickly made her way behind the counter and prepares his and other costumer's order.

His thoughts came back to the day of your meeting. He remembered her sad eyes as she watched that stuff she had around her neck. It was a rectangular thing that seemed to produce music.

Neither he or his siblings knew what it was, his father never allowed new stuff or fun things, they'd just have normal toys, magazines and books and a record player with a few records that Reginald would occasionally give them if the mission was excellent or if someone earned it. Music was something that the 7 of them enjoyed so they agreed that each record was for everyone and the record player too.

He smiled softly as he remembered. They were all sitting in the library listening to a new record Reginald gave them. Their mother prepared them some cookies and chocolate (coffee for him). He couldn't remember the singer but he remembered the name of the song, it was 'I think we are alone now'

Luther has started dancing with Allison and Klaus joined them, then Diego and Ben and Vanya reluctantly did too. Five looked away from his book and at his siblings dancing to the beat, he joined them without a thought.

She watches Five smile softly as she writes down a new order. Quickly regretting saying it was a quiet evening, as soon as she finishes with a costumer a new one appeared.

Five also noticed this and decided it was better to leave, she wasn't going to talk to him soon and he had to get back, it was getting late he didn't wanted another punishment.

She watches Five leave as he left the money on the counter and turned to leave, calling his name he looks at her and she smiles and waves him goodbye, he did the same and space jumped to his house as soon as her attention was back to a new costumer.

☂︎︎

Five found himself going to Griddy's everyday, more when he knew she'd be there. He hated to admit it, but e liked spending time with her.

She noticed this, and every time she knew he was coming she had his usual coffee ready for him. He would occasionally ask for a doughnut but it wasn't usual.

It was a quiet day and she was sitting next to him drinking and chatting with him about everything that came to her mind, not caring if he was annoyed at her stupid stories or comments, he seemed to enjoy her company as she talked.

"Do you want to go to my place today?"

Five wanted to decline but he agreed, completely surprising himself with the answer. She quickly took off her apron and waited for him to drink the last drop from his cup, and as he finished they walked together towards her house.

Five would never admit but her company was far more relaxing and enjoyable, she showed him new music and the way she seemed so relaxed and carefree let a side of him he did not know it existed out. He liked to listen to her singing softly and watching her smile as her favorite song started playing, which were a lot.

And as he laid next to her on the floor listening to music and talking about everything he knew it was the best decision he had made in a long time.


	6. Things Go Wonderfully Right (Or Horrible Wrong)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I really hope you are enjoying this story, Any comments or recommendations are appreciated! If you want to you can listen to both of the songs mentioned in the chapter.

As they grew older, their relationship grew too, he was her best friend and she liked to think he considered her his best friend too, which he possibly did, knowing he did not had any more friends even though both were already 18.

She hated to admit it, but she had fallen hard for the coffee obsessed smart ass that was a super hero and also her friend. The more she tried to ignore the feelings, the stronger they came back each time she spent time with him, which was almost everyday.

It was one of those evenings were the two would lay on the floor, a record playing in the background and the both would rant about how stupid and annoying people were.

The record was over and she stood up to put another, Five remained laying down and she smiled as she saw his angry stare

"And then I said 'Klaus you can't lick a battery, it won't grow your pubes' and you know, Klaus being the idiot he is and Diego saying shit like 'You are such a pussy if you don't do it' he did and it was horrible, it had to take care of him afterwards because his tongue felt like it was on fire"

She laughed

"I'd really like to meet Klaus someday" she looked at her collection of records trying to decide one "You don't know what you are saying"

"You are such a drama queen" he rolled his eyes but still smiled.

She finally found the one she's been searching for.

She smiled nervously and let a deep breath out, once the music started playing she went back to her place on the floor.

She talked with him about how she and her brother were finally able to pass a hard level on his Legend of Zelda game, she had an amazing relationship with her brother and she loved to talk to Five about it.

At one point of the conversation, they were looking at each other, faces closer then he usually allowed, completely immersed in the moment. The song 'You take my breath away' started playing and she sucked a breath noticing the closeness of their faces.

Her face turned scarlet red as she noticed his intense staring, she gulped and softly said "I think of you every time I listen to this song" it was so low, she thought he didn't heard, but he did, and as he listened closely to the lyrics his heartbeat increased and his mind starting racing, he wanted her just as much as she seemed to want him but as his thoughts traveled to the future, he knew it wouldn't work.

Then why was he leaning towards her?

Time seemed to stop as she noticed him leaning towards her, mind in blank and vision concentrated on Five's face, how his eyes glowed under the light of her room and how his lips seemed so inviting.

"I'm sorry" she opened her eyes when she heard this, Five stood up and she followed suit

"Wait Five" She said, tears blocking her view

"I can't, Y/N I-" love you, that's what he wanted to say but couldn't. He stood up and watched as tears ran down her face

"We can say this didn't happened, we can even start over, just please don't go Five"

"I'm really sorry" and with one last sad look he was gone

"Shit" She said letting the tears run freely down her face.

☂︎︎

Five stared at his ceiling, trying to sleep.

He tossed and turned but sleep wasn't coming anytime soon. He decided that what he did was the best for both.

Even if it was like living hell, he had to stop their relationship. First step: forget her.

That was easier said than done, as days passed, the memory of her tear stained face haunted him more and more each day.

He hated himself for leaving her like that.

He was laying on his bed, drowning in self pity when the alarm sounded. He quickly stood up and got ready with his mask on, he got out and ran downstairs with Ben right behind him.

"What's the mission today?" Luther asked as they all sat on the car.

"Some drug dealer and his goons took an elementary school, hostages are inside. Protect them and exterminate the bad guys"

They all nodded. Easy mission, save hostages kill the men.

Luther told them the plan, Five was going to the principal's office were hostages were kept and then help them out. After that he'd have to join the others.

As they walked out of the car everyone ran towards their respective chores.

Five appeared outside the office and looked from the window the wooden door had, only three men inside, that'd be easy.

He space jumped inside, punching one of the guys on the head. He disappeared as soon as the guy turned toward him and appeared behind the other, the first one tried to shoot him but shoot his partner instead, he fell dead instantly.

He disappeared again.

"Who the hell are you?" He heard the last of the guys scream at him, looking around the room to try and find him. He smirked and appeared again inside the room knocking the gun off the guy's hand and killing him with it.

"What the fuck?" His head snapped towards the very well-known voice, eyes widening as he saw her, a few bruises on her face, a split lip and a cut on her brow.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked as he quickly made his way to untie her.

"This is my school asshole" she said. Five tried to ignore the harsh tone of you voice.

"Listen to me now" he said as he untied her, her hands now free "You have to-"

She slapped him, hard.

He looked at her with utter surprise, the other students looked at the scene with widened eyes.

"What the hell was that?" He said placing his hand on his now red cheek.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She started

"I literally poured you my feelings, we were going to kiss and you suddenly disappear, not even visiting afterwards to say you were okay or something, I was worried sick about you! What if something happened to you? I just-"

His lips crashed into hers, she didn't respond, way too shocked to do so.

"Jesus, can you just shut up for a second?" He said

She grabbed his face and kissed him again, he smiled against her lips as he deepened the kiss.

Another student cleared his throat and both looked at their annoyed faces.

"Shit. Sorry" Five said as he went to untie the other three.

"You three have to walk out of here, my brother is waiting for you at the end of the hall, he'll take you to safety" Five said and opened the door, making sure it was safe for them to walk away.

He nodded at them and they were out. Five closed the door and looked back at her.

"You think that with a kiss I'm going to forgive you?" She said with an angry stare, arms crossed over her chest.

Five looked at her with a nervous look.

She smirked at his reaction and said "Because you're absolutely right"

He smiled and walked towards her, placing his hands on her hips

"I'm sorry" he said

"Don't be, we'll figure this out, I know you enough to know what you fear" his gaze softened

"But don't worry, we're really smart, we'll make it work. I'm just as scared as you are"

He kissed her again.

She pulled away, her hands still at his face

"Now go and save everyone"

He worriedly looked at her worriedly "I have to make sure you are safe first"

He pulled her closer and she felt as light as a feather, her stomach ties in knots and suddenly they were at the janitors closet.

"I'll come back for you when it's safe, don't move"

She nodded and Five opened the door.

He looked at her and gave her a quick kiss before running off the loving smile never leaving his face.

"What the hell took you so long?" Diego asked him as Five appeared with the rest

"Had to take care of some business" he said, still smiling

"What's got into you? Your smile is creeping me out" Diego said as he threw some knifes towards a guy killing him instantly.

Five didn't answered, he continued fighting while humming the song Can't Take My Eyes Off of You by Jimmy Somerville

"Are you humming-" Klaus grunted punching the guy on the face "Can't take my eyes off of you?"

"Enough with the chit chat!" Luther appeared with Allison behind him "Keep up with the plan, Allison, you know what to do"

Allison nodded and walked towards the guy that seemed to be the boss of the operation.

"I heard a rumor you told your goons to get inside that classroom"

The guy did as told and the few guys that were in the building were inside the classroom in an instant, including the boss

"Now Ben" Luther commanded and he ran inside.

Bodies were thrown everywhere and blood splattered all over the classroom.

A few minutes later Ben was back outside, shuddering and with blood covering him completely

"I want to go home" he said and Klaus placed an arm around his shoulders.

"Let's get out" Luther said and they started walking out.

Five space jumped towards the closet and smiled as he saw her safe and sound.

"How was it?" She asked

"Meh, the usual" He said with a shrug. He pulled her close again and space jumped her with the rest of the classmates

"I'll see you later" he pecked her lips and disappeared again.

She quickly joined the group and as she walked out of the school her mother's arms wrapped tightly around you.

"Where's my brother?" She asked

"He's at home, he felt bad in the morning and stayed" she hugged her mother again as relief washed over her.

"I'm so glad you are okay" a few tears fell down her mother's face as she looked at the bruises and cuts on her face.

"Let's go to the hospital to check your wounds"

Together they started walking towards the car.

Lots of people and reporters gathered around the Umbrella Academy kids and she smiled as she caught Five's stare, he returned the smile and then her mother drove away.


	7. Hazy Nightmares

The doctor instructed to rest for a few days, the punches she received were hard and she had a few injuries in her body, including a broken wrist.

Classes were cancelled for the rest of the week too until things were calm again.

So now she was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. It was early, her parents had already left for work and her brother was playing video games in his room.

She sighed, she hated the stupid cast, she couldn't even shower properly with that thing.

Her face was a mess, purple bruises and stitches. Her whole body ached so much she couldn't even turn around.

She looked at the clock, _8:30_ she groaned loudly. She decided to try and sleep because at night she barely slept because of the pain.

She tried to relax her muscles and closed her eyes, successfully falling asleep.

_It was dark._

_She could hear rain falling in the distance but could not feel the water. She tried to look around and noticed she was lying on the street, rain falling heavily on her head._

_A car was burning next to her._

_She stood up, a weird feeling flowing through her veins._

_"Hello?" She screamed, no answer._

_"Y/N" It was Five_

_She turned around, relief washing over her. "Five, thank god, where are we?"_

_She tried to reach him, but he turned around and started running "Five!" She screamed and ran behind him, he vanished_

_Fear started to run through her body and suddenly she tripped, looking around she found out she was at the city, but everything was destroyed._

_She looked down and saw a hand under the debris, walking towards it she saw her brother laying dead._

_She ran towards Five's house._

_"Five!" She called._

_"Five! Answer me! Where are you?" She was looking everywhere, trying to move the rocks on the floor._

_"Y/N" a voice called and as she turned around..._

"Y/N, wake up!" her eyes shot open and she gasped for air, her good arm touching her face noticing she was crying. She looked around, her gaze falling into Five's worried eyes.

"Five?"

"You were having a nightmare" he said

She relaxed and closed her eyes, sighing in relief.

"I brought you this" he gave her a paper bag with a doughnut inside, her favorite.

She smiled and thanked him "Coffee too" he handed it to her.

"I'm really sorry, you are like this because of me" he brushed his finger against a bruise on her cheek and she flinched.

"It wasn't your fault, no one knew something like that would happen" she softly said smiling.

"Now come and lay next to me" she moved a little, groaning in pain.

He took his shoes off and laid next to her wrapping his hand around her and placing his face on her neck as you ate your doughnut.

"Do you want to listen to some music?" She said, her voice muffled thanks to the doughnut on her mouth.

Five nodded and she moved her body so she could stand up, immediately regretting that decision because pain shot through her like a bullet. She winced and closed her eyes. Five worriedly and quickly stood up and pushed her softly back to bed.

"I'll do it"

"Do you know how?" She asked.

He nodded, proud of himself "I may have asked my brother Luther to teach me"

His back was facing her so he missed her teasing grin as she answered "Aw, you learnt because of me?"

He looked at her, blushing madly "Of course not! It was only because I wanted to"

"You are not as tough as you think you are you know? Deep down you are just a clingy softie"

"Shut up" he said and she laughed. The Carpenters started playing and Five made his way back towards her bed.

He laid down next to her and spooned her, she smiled and closed her eyes relaxing in his arms.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He whispered

"About what?"

"Your dream"

"Yeah" she answered but as she tried to think about it you couldn't remember anything.

"How weird, a few minutes ago I could remember perfectly what my dream was but now my mind is completely blank"

"That's weird" he said "But it's better that way don't you think?"

"I guess" she answered.

"Why don't we take a short nap? You look like you need it" she said.

"How can you be worried about me? You're the one that's got a cast"

"I can't help it you know? I just love you so much" she answered, her eyelids feeling heavier every second.

"I love you too" Five felt her completely relax and as he heard her slow breathing, he closed his eyes and decided to nap too.

She woke up to an empty room hours later, looking around just to make sure she didn't imagined Five's visit.

Looking next to her, she found a note on her nightstand. She picked it up and read it.

_Sorry I had to leave early, the world needed me. I'll visit you as soon as I can._   
_-Five_

She smiled, placing the note inside the drawer.

Her parents arrive ten minutes later, both with exhausted faces but bright smiles as they saw her on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Her mother asked

"Better now" Her voice was raspy.

"I guessed we could have dinner together in your room so you don't stand up, I know you are still in a lot of pain" her father said and she nodded, tears blurring her vision.

In a second, she was crying, not really knowing why.

Her mother hugged her carefully and she sobbed into her shoulder.

"It's okay Y/N, you're okay" her whispers were soothing and she tried to calm down a little.

Her dad and her brother brought diner and some chairs.

She ate dinner in peace, smiling at the story her brother was telling.

He only had a few cuts and a black eye, luckily, the guys only punched him but didn't took him as a hostage.

She smiled relieved and happy that her whole family was together.

After dinner, her mother decided to sleep with her, in case you needed anything.

She told her it wasn't necessary, though somewhere deep inside told her that she was desperate for her to stay.

At the end, she ignored her and stayed.

She gladly accepted her embrace.


	8. Secret Meetings

After that incident at the school, Five felt in need to teach her how to fight, so as soon as she recovered, her training started.

That was a year ago, and with his help and her hard training she was actually as good as he was. Five was proud of her and she was proud of herself too.

"Now your soul will be able to rest" she says with a laugh, he smirks "Not entirely but this helps"

"Have you guessed what you want for your twentieth birthday?"

They were lying on your bedroom floor, it was well past midnight, but it was the only time they could actually spend together. Days were tougher for Five and her work and school made it harder too. So the small time after training practice she spent it with him in her room. Music was playing softly from her record player.

Five scoffs "It's still three months from today"

"Come on Five! That doesn't matter, just tell me whatever you'd like"

Five kept silent, seemingly deep in thought "I think" he starts "I want you to meet the others" she widen her eyes "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, you are important for me, just as much as they are and I think it's time" she smiles "But it'll have to be a secret meeting, my dad can't find out anything about this" he gestured between the two with his hand.

"I already have a plan"

☂︎︎

Five's plan was fairly easy, and a week after that small talk, he finally decided it was time. With a small lie to her parents and a small bag with clothes she made her way towards the mansion, almost trembling with nerves. The familiar stairs appear in front and she climbed silently towards Five's room. She tapped the code and he opened the window.

"Hey" she says with a smile, he greets her with a kiss on the cheek.

"What did you told your parents?" He asks walking towards his bed and sits down facing her. She drops her bag on the floor "I told them I'd stay with a friend from school"

"So unoriginal" he rolls his eyes. She walks toward him and leans down, trapping him, she leans towards his lips and he closes his eyes eager for a kiss. With a smirk she pulls away.

"Now turn around so I can change" he scoffs loudly but turns away.

"Such a tease" he complains and she laughs "let's do a run down of the plan" she rolls her eyes "I already have it memorized"

"Doesn't matter, repeat it to me please"

"I'll stay tonight, tomorrow after your father and Pogo are out for a business meeting you'll bring me breakfast along with your siblings, then we'll see what we'll do afterwards, also I can't mention we're dating" she turns back around already wearing pajamas "I'm done"

"Finally, now come here" he pulls off the covers and she jumps in next to him, nuzzling into his neck and breathing in his scent. He's stroking her hair and she almost falls asleep.

"Don't be nervous, I'm sure they'll love you"

"You sure?" She asked, her voice sleepy and eyes closed "Absolutely, they may be brainless assholes but they're still cool" she gives him a breathy laugh and finally falls asleep.

When the few rays of sunlight graze her face she is not surprised with the empty space next to her. So she sits up and gets ready for the family meeting.

She steps inside Five's shower washing out all her anxiety and nerves but trying to be quick. She dried herself and got dressed and then got in position, deciding to stay inside the bathroom than inside his wooden wardrobe. It's not long when she hears the door to his room open and excited voices coming inside.

"You have to promise me you won't tell anyone about this" it's Five "Especially you Luther"

She hears a groan "Fine"

"Come on now, show us what you've got" she guesses that's probably Klaus.

There's a sigh "You can come out now" Five looks expectantly at his closet but she doesn't come out, he nervously clears his throat and repeats himself but there's no answer. His siblings stay there confused, Klaus stifling a laugh as Five opens the closer door just to find it empty. He curses.

She steps silently out of the bathroom, their backs turned to her. She clears her throat and their heads turn to her. Everyone gasps.

"You have a secret girlfriend!?" Klaus exclaims.

Five pushes him aside to step next to her "I want you to meet Y/N, she's my _friend_ "

"Hello" she nervously waves at them and smile, and just as quickly she already has every single one of them almost on top of her with smiles, seemingly dying to know her better.

"Enough" Five says "Respect her personal space please, she'll be able to spend the day with everyone, just organize yourselves"

"Really? How so?" Asks Diego looking at Five "She'll be staying over" he answers with a shrug of his shoulders, Diego raises his eyebrows.

"Remember to keep all this a secret"

They agreed and the day began.

After spending the day with all the others she finally makes her way back to Five's room. He's lying on his bed reading a book. He looks up and smiles.

"I'm exhausted" she plops down on his bed and he puts his book aside with a laugh "But I loved them, they're great"

She looks out towards the window, it was already dark outside and she gasps "I never noticed it was that late" he sits down and pulls her towards him, making her sit on his lap, his arms loosely around her waist and hers on his shoulders. He kisses her and she melts against him, returning the kiss. It's slow and passionate, his lips going from her lips to cheek and then to her neck, leaving wet kisses on her soft skin. She sighs in pleasure.

"Five" she warns him but he ignores it "We can't, what about your siblings?"

"Doesn't matter" his voice is muffled by her neck and he continues, his hands moving inside her shirt caressing the skin there. He's quick to take off the shirt and she huffs.

"I hate it when you always get what you want" he kissed her sweet spot and she pulls his hair.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that"

She almost wants to punch his stupid smirk away but he kisses her again.

☂︎︎

She opens her eyes slowly and looks beside her, smiling watching Five sleeping soundly. She looks at him for a few minutes, admiring his calm face , she kissed lightly his cheek and stands up, she gets dressed and writes a small note for him then jumps out of the window, making her way towards her house.

A few hours later Five opened his eyes, but was greeted with disappointment when he felt the empty space beside him, but he noticed a small note.

_Had to leave early, sorry. See you around.  
-Y/N_

A loud bang on his door made him jump "We have a mission!"

He groans but runs out with the rest.

☂︎︎

It's been two days and she had no news from Five, though she tried no to worry a lot because she knew he was probably somewhere saving the world.

"This came for you today in the mail" her brother handed her an envelope and she took it. He sat down next to her while she opened the letter.

"Also, dad told me to bring you your vitamins" he handed her a glass of water and she drank it fast, feeling already the calmness the meds brought her.

"That's from Five isn't it?" He asks and she nods "You should tell mom and dad"

"Absolutely not, what if they tell me not to see him again or something? You know how they get about me and stuff" he agrees.

_Dear Y/N sorry I had to leave in such short notice but they needed us in Paris, hope to see you soon.  
-Five_

She folds the letter and places it inside a secret box and hides it away.

"Let's go, it's getting late" she stands up after her brother and grabs her backpack, walking out of the house and makes her way towards the school.

☂︎︎

Weeks passed and Five and the others were not back yet. Y/N was currently busy looking for presents for them because their birthday was in two days, though she was uncertain if she'd be able to spend their special day with them she still wanted to get them something.

Work that day was slow and she was glad because she was actually tired. The bell jingled and a series of footsteps came in, she did not look up, waiting for them to sit somewhere, already dreading to attend them, they sounded lousy.

But a smile graced her face as soon as she noticed the small group in one of the tables, she ran towards them and they stood up to greet her. They hugged.

They seemed beaten but still fine, they faces tired but still smiling at her.

"I am so glad you are all okay"

"Would you join us Y/N?" Klaus asks eagerly and she nods.

"Sure just tell me what you want and I'll be right back"

They gave her their orders and she quickly went to get them, eager to sit with them and catch up. Conversation flowed easily as always, and she could feel herself f at ease knowing they were all alive.

"So, Y/N" Diego starts "As you know our birthdays are just around the corner" she nods, taking a sip of her coffee "And we were planning to make a small secret party that day and we wanted to know if you'd come"

"Really?" She asks.

They nod "I don't guys, isn't it risky?" She says.

"It isn't" she is surprised to see Luther answered, they all beg and she finally agrees.

"It's settled then, we'll see you soon" Luther says and they all stand up,they said goodbye and she watches them leave. Five stops at the door and sends a wink her way, she smiles and he walks away.

As soon as she gets home she takes the presents out and starts to wrap them, eager for them to open them. When she finally finished she changed to her pajamas and got to bed.


	9. No Time For Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope everyone is doing well, so yeah, after this chapter I'll follow the events from Season One, and probably Season Two though omg not sure if I should write that in this or just write another book for S2, what do you think?  
> Enjoy the chapter! Thanks for reading.

"Remember Y/N, your brother, your dad and I will be out most of the day running some errands, be careful and don't forget to take your meds, I left them in the kitchen counter"

Her body was buzzing with excitement as she showered. Her mom was saying stuff to her from her bathroom's door but she paid no attention, it was something she did everyday so she felt there was no need for a reminder.

"Are you even listening to me?" She questions in an angry tone but nothing could put her down, not today.

"I did" she answers and her mom seems satisfied because she hears the door close and then silence. She steps out of the shower to get dressed, waiting to hear the car driving away. Once she does, she quickly run towards the secret spot in her room where she had the presents hidden.

She places them neatly inside her backpack, mentally reminding herself which one was for whom. Once she was satisfied she went down to have some breakfast; forgetting the backpack upstairs.

She enters the kitchen and immediately find the glass of water and her meds, deciding to have them after she eats, she prepares some coffee and French toast. When she finished she placed the dishes in the sink and washes them.

She checks the clock beside her and gasps, it was getting late for the time they agreed. So she ran upstairs and grabbed her backpack and runs out of your house, the glass of water with her meds forgotten in the counter.

She climbs swiftly and silently towards Five's room, when she was face to face with the window she could hear hushed voices inside, before she could knock Five opened it quickly.

"There's now cameras in my room, hold on" you had no time to react when his hands grabbed hers, her stomach tightened and she closed her eyes at the foreign feeling. She felt the floor beneath her feet again and opened her eyes.

"Where are we?" She says looking around the dusty and empty room "Just our hideout, we come here when we want some alone time"

One by one the others walked inside the room. She greets them with a smile "I brought drinks" Klaus wiggles the bottles and she laughs.

"Where's Vanya?" She ask looking at them, everyone avoids her gaze and she crosses her arms over her chest "Go get her" she says sternly, nobody moves "I will not say this a third time, so... Go. Get. Here" awkwardness hangs in the air and Ben rushes out to get her. He gets back quickly and she can see Vanya's excitement for being included so she hugs her.

"I brought present for everyone" that's seems to erase the awkwardness and everyone is eager for them. She sits down in the floor and they do the same. Allison quickly goes to their record player that's in the corner and plays some music. Soft music fills the room and she sits in the circle between Luther and Diego.

She pulls a small box with a pink ribbon and hand it to Allison, then the yellow which was for Luther, red for Diego, green for Klaus, purple for Vanya and orange for Ben; while they are distracted with their presents she turns to Five with a slight smirk, her heart hammering hard in her chest.

"I saved the best for the last" she says and hears Klaus complain in the background, she laughs and hands Five his presents.

"Why does he gets more than one?" Klaus protests "Shut up" Five says. He unwraps the smallest first, the golden chain in his hand glows slightly with the light in the room. He examines it and opens it, there's a small click. Inside the locker there's a small picture of the two, Five looks serious as always while she smiles widely, her arm wrapped loosely around him.

He smiles at the necklace and turns his attention to the other present. He opens it and finds a tape. He looks up at her and you hand him her Walkman.

"Y/N I can't accept it" he says

"Please Five, I insist, it's-"

"What is happening here!?" Silence fell, angry footsteps walked towards you and Five. A harsh hand grabbed her by the arm and pulls her up, she gasps in pain. Five stood just as quickly but did nothing, everyone was too afraid to move. He grabs the necklace from Five and throws it to the floor. He pulls Y/N closer to his face to inspect her, his cold and calculating gaze staring fiercely at her trembling face, she feels tears forming in her eyes. His grip tightens and she tries to pull away but fails.

The others stay silent, Five is motionless and shock. Reginald scoffs and walks away harshly pulling her with him steeping and breaking the necklace. Everyone reacts and follows quickly behind, now complaining and screaming at him to let her go, he doesn't. She looks behind her and lock eyes with Diego, he can see the fear in them. She tries to find Five but there's no sign of him.

In seconds Reginald has dragged her out of the mansion.

Five stares at the broken locked in shock, until he hears her scream his name. His blood rushes back to his bones and quickly grabs the locked and the other two presents then rushes outside.

"Five" Diego reaches out to him but he pushes his arm away and steps outside. He sees Reginald pulling Y/N against her will and her parent's car arriving. He stops.

Just in time her family arrive. She feels ashamed as Reginald drags her indignantly towards them, her mom steps out of the car, bewilderment on hes face. Reginald finally lets Y/N go with a harsh push that makes her lose her balance fall.

"I suppose this is yours" Reginald says with not a single glance her way and she looks up angrily, her mother doesn't answer, she just stares at her with wide eyes, and something else she couldn't tell. Her father quickly walks to Reginald.

"Thank you, we apologize on her behalf" he aggressively pulls her up and she winces. Reginald turns away and walks back to the Academy.

Five looks at the scene, and gets ready to go towards her when he sees how her dad is mistreating her, Vanya puts her hand on his shoulders and he stops. Reginald approaches them with a scowl in his face.

"Inside. Now" Allison and Luther obediently follow, the others hesitate. Five looks back towards her house with worry just in time to see her dad slap her hard across her face. That breaks him.

"Luther bring him inside" Luther grabs Five before he can run away, tightly circling his arms around him avoiding him to use his powers to escape.

"Luther put me down right now!" He struggles, Luther ignores him and walks inside. The last thing he sees is your dad's unsure stare at them. Grace closes the door.

Her face is burning when her dad slams the door, she jumps at the sound. Everyone seems frustrated and even afraid. She stares at them in confusion.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Her mother asks "Everything's ruined" her dad groans and punches the wall beside them.

"It won't be long before she arrives, let's not screw this up more. Go pack. Now" her mom and brother run upstairs to pack, she stands there frozen.

"What? What's happening?" She asks desperate "You shut up!" Her dad sneers "Do not move a muscle, we're moving away, your brother will bring your stuff"

Seconds later they come back, their hands full of bags. Her dad opens the door and unlocks the car, grabbing her by force and pushing her inside the car. Inside she looks at her brother, waiting for an answer, but he's not even looking at her, his stare is cold and distant as he looks ahead.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" She tries again. Silence. The car starts and her father drives away fast. She looks at the window hoping to see any of her friends but there-s no one inside, she's left wondering what could be happening inside.

Inside the academy, the siblings are just standing there, waiting for their punishment. Reginald stares at them. Five is still trashing around in Luther's arms.

"I cannot believe this insolence" he starts "For this, you'll be severely punished"

It was expected but still unwelcome, they knew what was coming. Five feels the anger boiling within him, and he kicks Luther's leg, in surprise Luther lets him go.

"I'm tired of this fucking place!" He spats "I'll fix this mess"

"You cannot time travel" his reminder stings and Five flinches, twitching his eye in anger. He looks at him one last time before storming out. Luther tried to catch him but fails, he's already out.

"Five!" Vanya exclaims.

"Leave him" Reginald says "I suggest you forget about him, he won't be coming back"

Everyone stares at the opened door.

The car ride is filled with the worst silence she's ever experienced, it's tense and they seem to be afraid. She's angry, and afraid too, she has no idea what's happening or where and why they are taking her.

"Fuck" her brother says "We were doing smoothly, we could have even had a raise!"

_What?_

"Shut up" her mom says "This is everyone's fault, we should've seen it coming"

"Now we'll have to suck up the consequence" a verbal fight breaks between the three. Rain started falling heavily outside.

Fear starts consuming her, mixed with anger and confusion, her breathing starts to be more harder and faster, almost erratic. There's a feeling cursing through her veins, it's warm and thought it's foreign it's not unwelcome. The heat suddenly becomes to much to bear and she closes your eyes, her fists are clenched tight and suddenly there's a ringing in her ears.

She regains her senses minutes later thanks to someone calling her name, she feels the rain falling heavily in her face, it suddenly stops. She slowly opens her eyes and looks up at the shadow standing before her, a blonde woman is standing there, an umbrella covering both. She sits up and looks around, there's a car burning in the middle of the street, and the car she was in is also burning against a tree. She manages to see through the heavy drops her family unconscious in the middle of the road. She rushes to stand but her head feels heavy and foggy.

"Oh, don't push yourself so hard darling" the woman says and she looks up at her remembering her presence, she helps her stand up.

"Who are you?" She asks, two men are with her, guns firmly in their grasp. She eyes them suspiciously and waits.

"I am the Handler" she replies "And you Y/N, must come with me"

She stands still for a few seconds and then kicks one of the men standing beside The Handler, a fight starts. She mentally thanks Five for teaching her how to fight as one of them fall to the ground knocked out.

"I should've expected this" the Handler sighs and moves her head towards Y/N, the other three with her walk towards her, she tries to fight them too, until one of them grabs her tightly from behind, she's now unable to move.

"I see you like the hard way" she approaches her again, one of them walks towards her family.

"Knock her out" she orders, Y/N closes her eyes in anticipation of the blow then there's a gunshot and then darkness.

Five runs away, and starts, he feels energy surging through him, he jumps. The weather is different, the people around him moving carelessly around him, he smirks triumphantly. He jumps again, and again, there's snow and it's almost dark, he does it again. Until.

There's nothing, everything is burned down to the ground. He's suddenly afraid. He runs towards his house to find it gone.

"Come on!" He screams in frustration, as he tried to jump back in vain. He starts screaming his sibling's names.

He walks around for some time noticing Luther holding something, he grabs it, it's a prosthetic eye. That's when he notices Allison's body, he keeps walking in disbelief, his heart breaking with each body he finds until he sees Klaus's body. He looks for yours but there's no sign of it anywhere. His small triumph turning into full regret as he stares at the bodies, he doesn't care that he's crying now, there's no one there to see him anyway.

His pockets feel heavy. _The presents_ _,_ he remembers and pulls out the locket, he stares at the picture and cries harder.

He falls down on his knees crying and defeated.

He clenches his fists tightly and screams her name.

There's no reply.


	10. We Only See Each Other at Weddings and Funerals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funerals and chaos. Five comes back to the future to find some things like he left them but some others are gone or missing, he has to collect the puzzle pieces to solve a mysterious disappearance, one of the three people he trusts completely vanishes. He knows The Commission is after him, but he's determined to save what he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing is for sure, say goodbye to cheesy reader and Five because things are about to get fucked up. Also, this is just the intro for Season 1 so the reader won't be in this, but when she appears I promise it'll be worth it, just wait.
> 
> Also, some things are different from the original season because I didn't wanted for my fic to seem lazy writing and make it all the same you know?  
> Listen to Istanbul (Not Constantinople) by They Might be Giants at the end of the chapter, that's a hint of what's coming

**_Years Later_ **

The news spread out like wildfire, and though all the siblings were separated doing their different business far from their home, they all found out almost at the same time.

**Eccentric Billionaire and Founder of The Umbrella Academy Reginald Hargreeves found dead.**

It was indeed a surprise for every single one of them. That's why they ended up unexpectedly together again.

Vanya stares at the window of the taxi, her mind seems to be miles away as the rain falls down outside. Memories from her childhood flooding her mind, the paintings at the wall and how it changed every time one of them left the academy and Five's painting. It takes no time to arrive at the mansion, she's nervous as she steps out of the taxi and walks the stairs towards the door. She steps inside.

It's just like she remembers, somber and dark not like other houses that radiate warmth and love but she doesn't mind, it's what she is used to anyway. The halls are empty as she walks around. She finds her mom sitting by herself staring at the crackling fire with a distant expression.

"Mom?" she calls, but her attention remains elsewhere.

"Vanya?"

Vanya turns away from her mother to look at Allison "You're actually here" Allison chuckles and Vanya feels completely frozen in her place, "Hey, Allison" she finally replies.

"Hey sis" Allison is approaching her with steady steps, when she reaches the bottom of the stairs Vanya thinks she'll stay there but Allison continues, she hesitates when she almost reaches Vanya but chuckles and pulls her in for a hug. It's awkward but Vanya returns it, closing her eyes for a few seconds and it's over rather quickly.

"What is she doing here?" She knows it's Diego, and immediately looks down in shame "You don't belong here. Not after what you did"

Vanya knew this would happen, and she suddenly regrets going there in the first place.

"You're seriously gonna do this today?" Allison retorts but Diego ignores her, going already upstairs not even glancing their way "Way to dress for the occasion, by the way" she continues, following Diego with her gaze.

"At least I'm wearing black" he answers, once again not looking at them. He disappears.

"You know what? I- Maybe he is right" Vanya says with a slight shake of her head.

"Forget about it" Allison interrupts her "I'm glad you are here" Vanya smiles at this, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

Meanwhile, Luther walks around Reginald's room, where Reginald's body was found. He inspects every corner carefully, trying to find anything suspicious or out of place. Diego looks at him from the doorway he watches Luther checking the windows.

"I can save you some time, they're all locked" Luther turns away from the window to look at Diego "No forced entry, no sign of struggle. Nothing out of the ordinary" he continues and walks inside the room and approaches Luther "Oh, you got big Luther" Luther approaches Diego with a frown, glaring at him "What's the secret? Protein shakes? Low carb?"

Luther ignores his teasing "What do you want?" he asks. Diego takes out from his pocket a crumpled paper and shows it to him "The autopsy report" he says, Luther tries to grab it but Diego takes it away before he could grab it in a teasing manner and then he hands it to Luther. Luther snatches it away and unfolds the paper.

"And you have this why?" Luther asks, his attention on the paper.

"Well, that's because I broke into the coroner's office" Diego sits on a chair "And surprise, surprise, Dad's death was... normal"

Luther analyses the information while Diego talks "Just a boring heart failure"

"Yeah, so?" Luther replies.

"So, why are you in here checking all the windows?"

Luther ignores this "Were you the first one on the scene?" Diego stares at his brother, a flicker of grim amusement "Pogo found him"

"Yeah, I talked to Pogo. He said he couldn't find Dad's monocle"

"And what about it?"

"Well, can you think of a single time you saw Dad and he wasn't wearing that monocle?"

Diego stays silent.

"No. Which means someone took it. Which means there's a chance he wasn't alone when he died"

Diego rolls his eyes "Why are you doing this, Luther?" he stands and walks towards his brother "Asking questions?" Luther replies.

"Looking for a fight" Diego gestures around "There's no mystery here. There's nothing to solve, or avenge, or anything else. Dad got old, and he died alone in a big empty house, just like he deserved" he's closer to Luther "I'm just trying to help you" he says quieter.

"You should leave" Luther says "Whatever you say, brother" Diego isn't surprised by his reply, and walks out leaving Luther alone. Luther sighs.

Vanya continues walking around the mansion, looking at the framed magazine covers and other related things, things which she never appears. She stops by a bookshelf and notices her book. She grabs it and inspects the front and back cover with nostalgia and maybe some regret. She opens it and reads her note.

_Dad, I figured, why not?_

_V_

"Welcome home, Ms. Vanya" Vanya closes the book and turns around, Pogo stands there at some distance "Pogo" she makes her way towards him and hugs him. Pogo hums and returns the hug.

"It is so good to see you," Pogo says when they pull apart, the he notices the book in her hands "Ah, yes, your autobiography"

"Do you know uhmm... Did he ever read it?" she asks.

"Not that I'm aware of" Vanya's expression doesn't falter, she looks the other way at Five's painting "How long has it been since Five disappeared?"

"It's been 16 years, 4 months and 14 days" Vanya looks at Pogo "Your father insisted I keep track"

A brief thought crossed her mind, maybe Reginald knew Five would come back some day.

"You wanna know something stupid?" Vanya looks at Pogo "I always used to leave the lights on for him. I was scared that he would come back, it would be late and the house would be dark and he wouldn't be able to find us so he'd leave again" Pogo listens intently at her "So every night I'd make a little snack and make sure all the lights were on"

"Oh, I remember your snacks" Pogo says "I'm pretty sure I stepped in half of those peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches" Vanya sighs.

"And what about Y/N?" she asks.

"After the incident, your father prohibited me any type of contact with her or her family, just like he did to you and the rest"

There's a small silence, nostalgia heavy in the air "Your father always believed that Number Five was still out there somewhere. He never lost hope"

"And look where that got him"

Allison walks inside Reginald's office, sad memories rest in her mind as she stares at the empty chair behind the large desk.

"Where's the cash, Dad?" a sudden voice breaks her out of her thoughts. She walks closer to the desk and looks behind it.

"Klaus? What are you doing here?" she asks, looking down at her brother, Klaus looks up in surprise "Allison!" he says slowly standing up "Wow, is that you?"

Once he is fully up, he stretches his arms towards her "Hey, come here" they hug briefly "Hey, I was hoping to see you actually, because I wanted to get your autograph. Add it to my collection" he rests his face in his hands and Allison smiles, she notices his wrist.

"Just out of rehab?" she asks, an eyebrow raised. "NO, no. No, no, no, no. I'm done with all that" Klaus sighs, moving farther form Allison "I just came down to prove to myself that the old man was really gone" he feigns sadness as he speaks "And he is! He's dead. Yeah!" he claps, Allison looks down "You know how I know? Because if he were alive, not one of us would be allowed to set foot in this room" Allison looks down again at the desk, Klaus keeps talking.

"He was always in here, our whole childhood, plotting his next torment, right?" he chuckles "Remember how he used to look at us? That scowl" he points at the painting behind the chair "Thank Christ he's not our real father so we couldn't inherit those cold, dead eyes!" he pulls his eyes wide with his fingers as he exclaims and chuckles, Allison chuckles too. Klaus makes his best impression of Reginald.

"You know what I love about funerals? Everything I own is black"

"Get out of his chair" Klaus looks towards the voice. Luther stands there "Oh, wow, if it isn't the mighty Spaceboy" Klaus exclaims "You really filled out over the years, huh?" Luther walks towards them "Klaus"

Klaus extends his hand "Save the lecture. I was already leaving" he looks at Allison and Luther and starts moving away "You guys can talk amongst yourselves" he chuckles softly, Luther stops him with his arm "Drop it" he commands.

"Ex-squeeze me?"

"Do it. Now" Klaus harshly moves away "All right" he says, pulling stuff out of his pockets "It's just an advance on our inheritance!" he throws the stuff to the floor "No need to get your little panties in a bunch" he walks out, closing the door. Luther and Allison stay inside.

"So, Klaus is still Klaus, insane as always. In case you were wondering" Luther says standing in front of Allison, the desk the only barrier between them "Is it weird that I find that strangely comforting?" Allison replies with a smile.

"Did you see Diego?" Luther says, walking away from the desk, their relationship seems the closest, the conversation flows easily "With his stupid outfit?" Allison says

"Oh, I know" Luther replies "You think he wears it in the bathroom? Like in the shower?"

"Absolutely" Allison laughs, Luther smiles.

"I wasn't sure you'd come" Luther says "Me neither" Allison sounds somber.

"You look great" Allison smiles lightly and thanks him "Where's Patrick and Claire?" Allison looks away "He filed for divorce eight months ago and got the sole custody"

Luther is shocked with the news, Allison remembers "Of course you don't know, you've been gone"

"You know you can just do your... rumor thing" he tries to comfort her "Yeah, I don't do that anymore" that catches him off guard.

"What happened?" he asks "Same as always. I made a wish and it came true but then I couldn't take it back"

"When's the last time you talked to him?" he gestures at the painting of Reginald, trying to change the sensitive topic "God, who knows. Before Claire was born, so, what, maybe seven years ago? Eight? What about you?"

"He called me every day. Every single day."

Well, it was common knowledge that Luther was his favorite.

Minutes later, the remaining siblings sat together in silence, Klaus was serving drinks, and everyone seemed tense.

I think we should get started" Luther stands "So I figured we could have a sort of memorial service in the courtyard at sundown. Say a few words, just at Dad's favorite spot"

"He had a favorite spot?" Allison asks "You know, under the oak tree" No one seems to agree on that.

"He, um...he used to take me out there and we'd sit and...and talk about..." he trails off awkward, as he realizes none of the others were ever privy to this particular side of Hargreeves.

"Question" Klaus comes back, a drink and a cigarette in each hand "Will there be refreshments?"

"What? No. And put that out, Dad didn't allow smoking here"

"Is that my skirt?"

"What?" his voice is slightly muffled thanks to the cigarette between his lips "Oh, yeah. I found it in your room" everyone looks at him "It's a little dated, I know, but it's very breathey on the bits" he gestures downwards.

"It doesn't matter. What's important is: there are things we still need to discuss. " Luther brushes the topic off.

"Like what?" Diego asks

"Like the way he died" Luther replies matter of factly "And here we go"

"I thought it was a heart attack" Vanya says, Klaus sits next to her on the couch.

"According to the coroner"

"Wouldn't they know?" Allison says "Yeah but the last time I talked to dad, he seemed strange, on edge. He told me to be careful who to trust" Everyone looks incredulously at him, he continues "His heart stopped at 4:32 in the morning. We know the exact moment, because of his pacemaker"

"Why does that matter?" Vanya asks again, not getting a hold of what Luther was saying "There are over 250 cameras on the property. You know how Dad was."

"Paranoid?" Says Allison.

"Insane?" continues Diego.

"Tall?" says Klaus.

"He died at 4:32. Three minutes before that, the cameras stopped recording. All of them. There's a ten minute gap before they come back online" Luther ignores his siblings. When he finishes there's a brief moment of silence while they sink the information in.

"Wait, sorry, I wasn't listening. What?" Klaus asks, they all ignore him. Allison mulls this over.

"You're saying someone killed him. Made it look like natural causes." Allison resumes "And then erased the footage" Luther adds.

"Okay, hold up, I'm confused. Who had that kind of access?" Vanya says "It's the same system from when we were kids. Retinal scan grants full access. I tested it to make sure" Luther replies.

It takes them a second to process that.

"What...what does that mean?" Vanya is suddenly concerned, there's no way Luther thinks...

"Please. Like it's not obvious" Diego looks at Luther "You're not telling us this because you want our help. Are you?" Luther remains silent "You think one of us did it"

The news sinks in around the table. Vanya looks to Diego, Allison to Luther. Luther stares back, impassive. Suddenly everyone is angrily standing up.

"Great job Luther, way to lead" Diego says sarcastically, he's the first to leave the room "You are crazy man" Klaus follows.

"I'm not finished!" Luther protests "Sorry, I'm going to murder mom, be right back!"

"That's not what I meant, I-" Luther sees Allison walking away too "Allison..." She ignores him and walks away like the rest.

Klaus is high as fuck, he knows it, his siblings know it, he doesn't deny it. Now after the little discussion a few moments prior he was actually curious to know if he was indeed murdered by one of them. He's been trying to contact him, but he's obviously failing.

"Eternal peace is probably overrated" he sighs, "Come on! chop-chop" he yells in frustration, nothing happens "I need a drink" he accidentally topples over the urn, the ashes scattered around the bar counter. He gasps and laughs.

Luther walks into his room, carefully staring at the drawings of the walls in the hall each of them had a different fighting pose. Allison enters her old room, looking at her stuff, she feels nostalgic as she picks up an old heart necklace.

_A + L_

Diego plops down into the sofa with a sigh, cracking his knuckles. Vanya sits by herself on the stairs, her head resting in her hand. Luther crouches down to look at the vinyls he has in his room, reading through them carefully and pulling one out. I think we're alone now, started playing. Everyone listens carefully from their different places around the mansion.

In seconds, they danced freely and in that moment they felt like children once again, enjoying their little moments of peace they rarely had; letting themselves loose with the music playing from Luther's room.

Suddenly there's thunder rumbling outside and everyone else along the music stops. They all walk outside to see what's happening, the wind is howling like crazy. A blazing electromagnetic disturbance hovers just above the driveway, hissing and crackling like a fireball. The air around them is alive, ripped by gale force winds.

"What is it?" Vanya is the first to speak "Don't get too close!" Says Allison.

"Yeah, no shit" Diego says sarcastically "Looks like some sort of temporal anomaly" Luther says "Either that or a miniature black hole. One of the two"

"Out of the way!" Klaus moves everyone aside with a fire extinguisher in his hand, he fires it at the vortex, obviously it doesn't make any difference so he throws it inside.

"What is that gonna do?" Allison says "I don't know! Do you have a better idea?" Klaus answers. The vortex cackles and everyone steps back.

"Everyone get behind me!" Luther commands, they huddle together "I vote for running, c'mon!" Klaus says moving away. Luther and Allison hold hands. They stand their ground looking intently at the vortex.

They can see an old man peeking from it, now they look strangely at it. Without warning, the disturbance seems to implode, folding in upon itself. The winds abruptly subside. The disturbance is gone, but they watch someone fall from where it was. They all walk closer and he stands up, It's Number Five. Although they haven't seen him in years, he hasn't aged a day. The suit he is wearing is bigger than his slender figure.

"Does anyone else see Number Five, or is that just me?" Klaus says. Five looks at Klaus incredulously and then looks down at himself.

"Shit" he says angrily.

Number Five enters the mansion and walks towards the kitchen then heads straight for the fridge. The others follow him, still hopelessly confused. Five sighs.

"What's the date? The exact date" he grabs the bread and walks back to the counter "The 24th" Vanya answers "Of what?" he asks again.

"March"

"Good" he continues to make his sandwich unpreoccupied by the stares his siblings give him "So, are we gonna talk about what just happened?" Luther says but Five ignores him. Five places the two slices of bread and Luther stands up, probably trying to intimidate him.

"It's been 17 years!" Five scoffs and leaves his sandwich, fully looking at Luther "It's been longer than that" he teletransports to the other side of the kitchen, standing on a chair so he can reach the ingredients he's missing.

"I didn't miss that" Luther says "Where'd you go?" Diego asks.

"To the future. It's shit, by the way" Five teletransports back to his original place to continue with his sandwich "Called it" Klaus exclaims but no one looks at him.

"What happened to you?" Vanya asks "What do you think happened? I decided to test the limits of my time jumping, see how far I could go. Turns out, pretty far" Klaus elbows Diego. Diego grudgingly passes five bucks.

"Dad always warned me not to go too far into the future. On account of my jumps only working in one direction. This time, he was right" he takes a bite of his sandwich and looks up for a second "Nice dress" Klaus smiles

"Oh, well, danke" Allison sits across from him, studying him "And how did you get back?" she asks "By projecting my consciousness backwards into a suspended quantum state version of myself that exists in every possible instance of time" Five's tone is matter of factly, expecting everyone to understand and even if they don't, he doesn't care.

"That makes no sense" Diego replies, Five isn't surprised "It would if you were smarter" Diego angrily stands but Luther stops him with his arm "Granted, it did take me a little time to work out all the nuts and bolts of it..." Five continues unbothered.

"How long were you there?" Luther asks another question, trying to ease Diego's anger "Forty five years. Give or take" Diego and Luther sit back on their original seats "So what are you saying? That you are 58?" Everyone is shocked, mouths agape.

"No, No, my consciousness is 58. My body's still 19. But, the point is, Dad said it couldn't be done and I did it" he looks around "Where is the old bastard, anyway? I want to rub it in his face"

"He died three days ago" Luther says and Five shrugs his shoulders, "Guess I missed the funeral. Heart failure huh?" he says, biting his sandwich.

"Yes"

"We don't know" Both Luther and Diego answer.

"Well. That complicates things, though it's nice to see nothing's changed" Five starts walking away

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" Allison turns her head to Five watching him walk away "What else is there to say? The circle of life" he replies, not even glancing at them. Everyone sits there, Luther glances around the room helplessly. The others look just as confused. Klaus points at the ingredients "Now I want one too" he says.

Number Five climbs the stairs and disappears into his room, he opens his closet and curses at the old uniforms inside, he picks one and changes. Vanya goes looking for Number Five, finds him standing in his old bedroom, staring at his old toys and books, forlorn.

"He kept all my things" Five says "I guess I'm glad he didn't forget me" Vanya walks closer to him and wraps her arms around him. Five pulls away at once, flinching angrily "What are you doing?" he says.

"It's called a hug" Vanya's face falters a little, but she feels more pity than sadness "Hug. Right" Five considers what happened "I may have reacted...poorly downstairs. Side effect of 45 years without any physical contact"

"What do you mean?" Vanya is confused, seeking answers. He gazes at her for a long beat. Struggling with some internal decisions. But instead of answering, he turns away.

"I read your book, you know. Found it in a public library that was still standing. That's how I knew how bad things had gotten. How Number Six died"

"Ben" Vanya corrects him gently "How we failed" he continues angrily "This is the wrong time. I came too late. Delores always said my equation was off. Must have forgotten to carry the second two..."

"Who's Delores?" Five ignores the question "There's another option. Someone, or something, pulled me out of the time stream early. Brought me here to this exact moment" he pauses to analyze.

"But why?"

Five keeps silent. He stares out the window, haunted.

The time for the memorial comes, and the siblings walk out alongside Pogo and Grace. One by one, the siblings emerge from the mansion, everyone with a black umbrella in their grasp, except for Klaus and Diego, Klaus's umbrella is pink and Diego doesn't have one.

The sound of raindrops hitting their umbrellas is not enough to soothe the heavy feeling in their hearts, it's not grief, mainly anger but they still don't know how to name the weird feeling that came with his father's passing.

Luther stands in the middle, carrying the urn containing Hargreeves' ashes. The others form a loose semi-circle around him "Did something happen?" Asks Grace, everyone looks at her strangely "Dad died. Remember?" Allison says "Oh. Yes, of course"

"Is mom okay?" Allison seeks Diego for answers, he's always been closer to mom "Yes, she just needs to rest. Recharge" He's soaked to the bone but he still doesn't get an umbrella. Pogo is the last to arrive, supporting himself on his cane. He looks at Luther and Luther looks at Pogo.

"Whenever you're ready, dear boy"

Luther inverts the urn. The ashes slide out in a clump, landing in a pile at his feet. It's kind of pathetic. Luther looks up, Klaus grimaces and Diego tries to suppress his smirk "Probably would have been better with some wind" They all notice Luther's embarrassment when he speaks.

"Does anyone wish to speak?" Pogo looks at them. The only sound around is the rain. No one speaks.

"Very well. In all regards, Reginald Hargreeves made me the creature I am today. For that alone, I shall forever be in his debt. He was my friend, and my master, and I shall miss him very much. He was a...a complicated man-"

"He was a monster" Diego interrupts "He was bad as a person and worse as a father, and the world's better off without him"

"Kraken, you asshole" Allison starts "The name's Number Two" he says angrily "And you know why? Because our father couldn't be bothered to give us actual names. He had mom do it"

"Shame, the old man dies and our code names go with him" Klaus says with a laugh.

"You wanna pay your respects?" Diego steps in the middle "Go ahead. But at least be honest about the kind of man he was" Diego points at the mansion "This entire place is a lie. That's his legacy"

"We're his legacy" Luther is losing his patience now "Well, I hope he's proud" Diego continues and starts pointing to the others "Drug addict. Fame whore. Traitor." he stops with five "Whatever the hell you are" and finally, Luther "And the mighty Spaceboy"

"At least I didn't turn tail and run"

"No, you sat on the moon like a good little doggie. He had to send you 240,000 miles away. That's how much he couldn't stand the sight of you"

Luther loses his temper, lunges for Diego but Diego is faster. Ducking Luther's giant fists. One lucky shot and Luther will take his head clean off.

"Stop it!" Vanya screams "Yeah, no, stop it..." Klaus says halfhearted, kind of enjoying this.

Now Diego turns the tables on Luther. Luther may have the size, but Diego certainly has the speed. He strikes Luther several times in quick succession, Luther grabs Diego's jacket, hurls him through the air, Diego flips around in mid-air, springs off the wall and kicks Luther in the face.

"Boys! Stop this at once!" They ignore Pogo, so he walks away.

"We don't have time for this" Five says and turns away, he starts walking back inside.

"Come here big boy!" Luther throws a punch towards Diego but he moves away, it lands on Ben's statue and it crashes to the ground, its head flies away.

"And there goes Ben's statue" Allison walks away while Diego pulls out his knife.

"Diego, no!" as always, Vanya's ignored, Diego throws the knife and it graces Luther's bicep; he looks up trying to look for Allison but she's already gone. The fight is over, Luther walks inside the mansion defeated. Vanya gets in Diego's face and shoves his chest.

"You're an asshole" she says, Diego looks down, meeting her gaze "You've got enough material for your sequel?"

"He was my father too" Vanya walks away. Diego walks towards his mom "Let's go inside" They walk together, leaving Klaus alone. He stands and walks over to the pile of ashes. He kneels down

"I bet you're loving this" he starts "The team at its best, just like old times" he takes a long drag of his cigarette and puts it off on top of the pile "Best funeral ever!" he disappears inside the mansion.

Allison steps inside the kitchen to find Klaus and Five. Five rummages through the cupboard, looking for something "Where's Vanya?" she asks.

"Oh, she's gone" Klaus answers "She's the only one of you I actually trust, Her and the junkie idiot" Five sighs "An entire square block. Forty two bedrooms, 19 bathrooms but not a single drop of coffee"

"Dad hated caffeine" Allison replies "Well, he hated children too and he had plenty of us" Klaus laughs but stops meeting Allison's face.

"I'm taking the car" Five says and starts walking "And where are you going?" Klaus stops and looks at him "To get a decent cup of coffee"

"Do you even know how to drive?" Allison looks at him in doubt, Five scoffs "I know how to do everything"

He teletransports to the garage. He climbs behind the wheel of one of the cars in there. Guns the engine and grins. The car screams out of the garage. It swerves dangerously onto the lawn, digging deep furrows into the grass, before righting itself and speeding away into the night.

Five spots a familiar place and stops abruptly, parking the car poorly outside. He walks inside. Five looks around the place, it is indeed full of memories, he hopes to see her there behind the counter smiling at him, but there's no one. He is disappointed and decides to look find her as soon as he can.

He sits down on a stool in front of the counter, a man joins him. Agnes appears from behind "Sorry, the sink was clogged" she chuckles "So what'll be" she pulls from her breast pocket a pen and looks at the man beside Five.

"Uh, give me a chocolate éclair"

Five waits patiently for his turn, and remembers how Y/N hated chocolate.

"Sure" Agnes's voice brings his attention back "Can I get the kid a glass of milk?"

"The kid wants coffee. Black" he's offended, but remembers he's 19 again and his features never helped him, though he was 19 he always seemed younger than his actual age. Agnes probably thinks he's 13 or something. Still, Agnes doesn't seem to recognize him, Five doesn't say anything.

"Cute kid" She stares at Five and he gives her an awkward smile which is mainly teeth and then she walks away.

"I used to come here as a kid" Five tries to engage in a small talk with the man beside him"Used to sneak out with my brother's and sister's and eat doughnuts until we puked" Five hesitates "My girlfriend used to work here, I'd sneak out just to see her" the man beside him looks at him strangely, Five smiles sadly "Simpler times, huh?" he finishes.

"I suppose" Agnes comes back and gives each one of them their orders "I got this" the man reaches out to pay for Five's coffee, Five thanks him. Five notices the man's logo on his vest.

"You must know your way around the city" he comments "I hope so. I've been driving it for 20 years"

"Good. I need an address"

After the man gives him directions he leaves. Five sits there alone with his thoughts, he decided to go to her house after he finishes his coffee, just to say hello, she could probably help him stop what's going to happen in a few days...

Does she still loves him even after everything he's done? He guesses she's probably older, but he's got nothing to lose if he tries to get her back, the end of the world is coming anyway and that's what Delores told him to do a few years back.

He folds the paper and places it safely in his pocket then grabs his cup of coffee again. Five looks from the bell in the counter that agents from the Commission entered the small shop "That was fast" he says "I thought I'd have more time before you found me" He slowly grabs a butter knife and hides it from sight, there's no reply so he continues "it isn't standard protocol to make such a spectacle, all of your corpses scattered isn't exactly going to be discrete"

"Okay. So let's all be professional about this, yeah? On your feet and come with us. They want to talk" the one closer to Five speaks.

"I've got nothing to say" he answers calmly.

"It doesn't have to go this way, you think I wanna shoot a kid? Go home with that on my conscience?"

"Well, I wouldn't worry about that. You won't be going home" 

In a second, he space jumps behind one of the agents, the gunfire starts and the man falls dead. They stop and look around trying to find him. He appears on top of one of the tables.

"Hey assholes!" they start firing their guns at him but he's already gone. He knocks on the glass door and one of them turns to him and fires, he disappears again; he's now in front of the agent and stabs him with his butter knife. He goes for the other two his movements are quick and unpredictable as he fights, stabbing one of the agents in the eye. The last one standing throws himself at Five, he easily avoids the collision and kills him with ease.

Five grabs a tie and wraps it around his neck, one of the agents starts grunting and he walks towards him then breaks his neck. Five picks up the tracking device and walks over to one of the tables, with a knife he slices open his forearm to take his tracker out, he groans and with his fingers he pulls the small beeping device out. He walks out of the shop and lets the tracker fall in a puddle.

He walks towards his car, unfazed. His next stop: your house.

He ignores the pain in his forearm as he drives, he spots your house close and he parks. He walks towards the door and rings the doorbell. A stranger opens the door.

"You need something, kid?" he asks, looking at Five from head to toe. Five guesses he's probably her husband, but still stays and hides his bleeding arm behind him "I'm looking for Y/N"

The stranger furrows his brows "Who?"

"The gir- I mean woman that lives here"

"I'm sorry, you probably got the wrong address" the man goes to close the door but Five places his foot to stop him "I'm sure I didn't" he insists.

"Listen, kid. My partner and I have lived here for a long time" he's stammering and Five rolls his eyes "What happened to the previous owners?" he presses.

"When we bought the house they said it was brand new, no previous owners"

Five moves his foot away and the stranger slams the door. Five walks back to the car deep in thought.

 _That's strange,_ he thinks and drives to Vanya's apartment.

Vanya returns to her cozy little apartment, still on a high after the best audition of her entire life. She places her violin on the shelf. Hangs up her coat. Turns on the light revealing Number Five sitting on her coach.

"Jesus!" she exclaims.

"You should have locks on your windows"

"I live on the second floor" she argues "Rapists can climb"

"You are so weird" she closes the door then sits down across from Five "Is that blood?"

"Don't worry. Not all of it is mine" Vanya eyes his arm carefully "Yeah, not what I was worried about. What are you doing here?"

Five sighs, "I've decided you're the only one I can trust"

"Why me?" she asks "Because you're ordinary" it's not an insult but he still feels like he should say something else to make it better "Because you'll listen" he tries, Vanya seems pleased.

"Okay" she stands up and walks to her bathroom, she opens the cabinet and pulls out stuff to patch Five up. She walks back to the living room, she sits across Five and looks at him asking for permission with her eyes, afraid he'll flinch away like when she hugged her. Five nods gently and she starts cleaning his wound "When I jumped forward into the future, do you know what I found?"

"No"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing"

 _Number Five wanders through a deserted city. There are bodies everywhere, desiccated, little more than skeletons. They're strewn on the sidewalk, slumped behind the wheel of their cars, collapsed in their chairs at an outdoor cafe_.

"As far as I could tell, I was the last person left alive" he continues his story

_Number Five approaches a corner newsstand. He picks up a daily newspaper, ancient, brittle with age._

"I never figured out what killed the human race, but I did find something else... the day it happens"

Vanya reads Five's expression, it seems haunted and hopeless "The world ends in eight days. And I have no idea how to stop it"

Vanya seems shocked "I'll put on a pot of coffee"


	11. Hunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite the whole fic to change it to third person because I felt it flowed better that way. Listen to Don't Stop me Now by Queen and also to Never Tear Us Apart by Paloma Faith. Enjoy!

Vanya comes back with two cups of coffee. Five takes his and takes a sip, he sighs "I survived on scraps" he explains "Canned food, cockroaches, anything I could find" he chuckles, but Vanya is a little disgusted by this "I can't even imagine"

"You do whatever it takes to survive, or you do die. So we adapted, whatever the world threw at us, we found a way to overcome it"

"We?" Vanya tries to guess who could've been there with Five, maybe it was you. Five would never admit it out loud, but he missed Y/N a lot and remembering his time alone made him feel really bad, he even feels guilty about Delores, even if nothing happened between them. Until now, he's never felt what he felt every time he was around her. That's what he's going to say to you if he ever finds you again.

The thought of not seeing you again hunts him.

"You got anything stronger?" Vanya and him walk to the kitchen, Vanya passes him his drink. Five stares at her for a moment, "You think I'm crazy" he says.

Maybe she does, but she still panics, she finally feels like she belongs again she doesn't want to lose this "No" she stammers "It's just... it's a lot to take in"

"Exactly what don't you understand?" he decides it's better to just let her ask whatever.

"Why exactly didn't you just time travel back?"

Five scoffs and sighs, trying to have patience with his sister even though the answer was more than obvious "Wish I'd thought of that. Time travel is a crapshoot, you think I didn't try everything to get back to my family? To my girlf- Y/N?" he clears his throat at the end, trying to cover up his mistake. Vanya stares at him, she seems sad and there's pity in her eyes.

"If you grew old there, you know, in the apocalypse, how come you still look like a kid?" she changes the topic, Five scoffs once again and Vanya feels slightly embarrassed and dumb "I told you already" Vanya seems lost in the topic and Five sighs "I must have got the equations wrong"

I mean, Dad always used to say that..." he pours herself another drink while Vanya speaks "...time travel could mess up your mind. Well, maybe that's what's happening?"

Five sets his glass down and turns around "This was a mistake. You're too young... too naïve to understand" he walks towards the door.

"-No. Five... Five, wait" Fortunately for her, he stops just in front of the door, he turns to look at her "I haven't seen you in a long time, and I don't want to lose you again. That's all" Five pauses and looks down "And you know what, it's getting late, and... I have lessons early, and I need to sleep, and I'm sure you do, too" she walks towards the sofa and pulls out some blankets, Five follows her with his gaze, placing his hands inside his pockets as Vanya makes him a bed "Here. We'll talk in the morning again. Okay? I promise" she starts walking away "Vanya wait" she stops.

"Do you know what happened to Y/N?"

"As soon as you left, dad prohibited us from any type of interaction with her or her family" Five looks pensive "Nigh" Vanya walks out.

"Night"

He watches the door close behind her and sits down, he takes out a small piece of cloth and takes out the prosthetic eyeball, he sighs and reads the letters behind him. He sure has a lot on his plate. That's why he decides it's better to continue this puzzle and leave Vanya's apartment.

☂︎︎

"Hazel and Cha-Cha have been dispatched ma'am"

The Handler looks up from the file she was reading with a frown "What?" Herb steps closer to her desk "Hazel an-"

"I know what you said," she replied, stressed, "Do you even know who is this guy?" Herb stays silent, not really sure if he should answer, she rolls her eyes "He's the second best agent we have, that's why I specifically instructed to send the best" she takes a long drag of her cigarette.

"That's why we sent Hazel an-" she slams her hand on the desk, he shuts his mouth "I can't believe I have to do everything around here... please send Franco to my office immediately"

"Are you sure? I thought the last time we tested-" she raises her hand "Do it"

he nods and scurries to the door "Yes ma'am"

The door closes and she sighs, her smile is pure evil when there was another knock on the door. She lights another cigarette.

"Come in"

☂︎︎

Five looks around the lab trying to figure out who could actually help him "Can I help you?" he whips around and spots a doctor.

"I need to know who this belongs to" he shows him the eye, walking closer "Where did you get that?"

"Why do you care?" he remembers he has to be somewhat nice "I... I found it... at a playground, actually" that sounds lame but they seem to buy his lie "Uh, must have just... " he clicks his tongue and smiles "Popped out so I wanna return it to its rightful owner"

The receptionist smiles "Oh... what a thoughtful young man"

"Yeah, look up the name for me, will ya?"

"Uh, I'm sorry, but patient records are strictly confidential, that means I can't tell you-"

"I know what it means" it sounds almost like a hiss "But I'll tell you what I can do. I will take the eye off your hands and return it to the owner, I'm sure he or she will be very grateful, so if I can just-"

"Yeah, you're not touching this eye" Five interrupts, already losing patience "Now, you listen here, young man-" Five grabs harshly by his clothes and pulls him at eye level with him.

"No! You listen to me, asshole" the doctor looks at Five genuinely surprised "I've come a long way for this, through some shit your pea brain couldn't even comprehend, so just give me the information I need, and I'll be on my merry way. And if you call me young man one more time, I'm gonna put your head through that damn wall"

"Call security" the receptionist picks the phone up and starts dialing the number, Five looks at her and then back at the doctor, he pushes the doctor away and he straightens his lab coat with an exhale. Five walks out and returns home.

Vanya walks inside the mansion and calls out for Five, he doesn't answer, so she goes upstairs to his room. He's looking out the window, pensive,

"Thank God" she says in relief "I was worried sick about you"

"Sorry I left without saying goodbye" he looks at her "No, look, I'm the one that should be sorry" Five walks away from the window and stands closer to her "Yeah, I was dismissive, and... I- I guess I didn't know how to process what you were saying, and I still can't, to be honest"

"Maybe you were right to be dismissive" he scoffs "Maybe it wasn't real after all" he turns away, and looks at his old toys "It felt real. Well... like you said, the old man did say time travel could contaminate the mind" he smiled reassuringly at her, trying to ease her mind on the topic "Then maybe I'm not the right person for you to be talking to. Look, I used to see someone, a therapist. I could give you her information"

"Thanks but I think I'm just gonna get some rest. It's been a long time since I've had a good sleep"

Vanya sighs "Okay" she walks out of the door, and Five is about to do the same. Items clatter and Klaus steps out from the wardrobe "That's so..." he gasps "touching, all that stuff about family and Dad and time. Wow!"

Five stares angrily at Klaus "Would you shut up? She'll hear you" he exclaims angrily, he looks at his brother "I told you to put on something professional"

Klaus fakes offence and looks at his outfit "What? This is my nicest outfit."

Five sighs "We'll raid the old man's closet"

"Whatever, as long as I get paid" Klaus follows Five "When the job is done"

"Okay, but just so we're clear on the finer details" they stop just outside Five's room "I just gotta go into this place and pretend to be your dear old dad, correct?"

"Yeah. Something like that"

"What's our cover story?"

"What? What are you talking about" Five knew that whatever Klaus was gonna say, it was going to be dumb or useless.

"I mean, was I really young when I had you? Like, 16? Like, young and... terribly misguided?" it was, both things.

"Sure" he says, trying to make Klaus shut up "Your mother, that slut" Klaus continues "Whoever she was. We met at... " he pauses "The disco" Klaus chuckles, Five nods "Okay? Remember that" he snaps his fingers "Oh, my God, the sex was amazing"

Five decides that enough "What a disturbing glimpse into that thing you call a brain" he starts walking away, Klaus follows "Don't make me put you in time-out"

☂︎︎

Franco watches Hazel and Cha-Cha torturing the guy, hiding in a dark corner waiting for him to spill something out. It's boring, and Franco resists the urge to roll their eyes as they realize Hazel and Cha-Cha think that's the target. It's better to wait.

The answers come quickly, and the info is complete, with a last glance Franco quietly steps outside, walking away unseen, like a shadow.

☂︎︎

"Like I said to your son earlier, any information about the prosthetics we build is strictly confidential" the doctor explains "Without the client's consent, I simply can't help you"

Five leans towards the doctor, tired of his bullshit "Well, we can't get consent if you don't give us a name"

"Well, that's not my problem. Sorry. Now, there's really nothing more I can do, so-"

"And what about my consent?" Klaus interrupts "Excuse me?" Five looks at Klaus slightly amused "Who gave you permission..." he starts crying "To lay your hands... on my son" he points at Five. Both the doctor and Five look at him with a frown,

"What?" both say "You heard me"

"I didn't touch your son"

"Oh really?" Klaus leans slightly "Well, then how did he get that swollen lip, then?"

"He doesn't have a swollen-"

Klaus stands up and punches Five straight on his mouth, Five grunts. The doctor stares at them in fear and surprise "I want it. Name, please. Now" he leans over the desk, Five looks at him in confusion while touching his bleeding lip.

"You're crazy"

"You have no idea" Klaus chuckles and looks down. He grabs a snow globe "'Peace on Earth.' That's so sweet" he smashes it against his forehead and groans in pain, the doctor jumps.

The doctor grabs his phone desk and starts dialing "I'm calling secu-" Klaus reaches for the phone and takes it from his grasp "What are you doing?"

"There's been an assault" Klaus gasps "In Mr. Big's office, and we need security now. Schnell!" he ends the call and looks at the doctor "Now, here's what's gonna happen, Grant"

"It's... Lance" he looks up at Klaus cautiously "In about 60 seconds, two security guards are gonna burst through that door, and they're gonna see a whole lot of blood, and they're gonna wonder, 'What the hell happened?'" Five smirks in amusement, he feels proud of Klaus "And we're gonna tell them that _you_... " he starts crying again "Beat the shit out of us" he sobs dramatically and sighs, he stands straight "You're gonna do great in prison, Grant. Trust me, I've been there. Little piece of chicken like you. Oh, my God, you're gonna get passed around like a..." he moves his hips "You're just- You're gonna do great. That's all I'm saying" he ends with a smile and a wave of his hand.

"Jesus, you are a real sick bastard"

"Thank you" Klaus spits a small piece of crystal from the shattered snow globe it clinks when it hits the floor, his forehead is bleeding slightly. Five smiles.

Lance quickly stands and goes to check the files, Klaus and Five follow him through the corridors. He looks for a second and pulls out a brown folder, he looks at Klaus and then reads.

"Oh, that's strange" he says with a frown "What?"

"Uh, the eye. It hasn't been purchased by a client yet"

"What? What do you mean?" Klaus walks behind Lance, trying to look at the file "Well, uh, our logs say that the eye with that serial number..." he keeps reading "This can't be right. It hasn't even been manufactured yet" Lance looks at Five "Where did you get that eye?"

Five sighs, but says nothing.

"Thanks" Klaus walks to Five and they make their way out of the building "I was pretty good, though, right? 'Yeah. What about _my_ consent, bitch?'" Klaus chuckles, but Five is too preoccupied with the info they found to really pay attention to his brother.

"Klaus, it doesn't matter" he says, he's angry and frustrated "What's the big deal with this eye, anyway?"

"There is someone out there who's going to lose an eye in the next seven days. They're gonna bring about the end of life on this Earth as we know it" he starts walking, Klaus is shocked by this revelation but it lasts seconds "Yeah, can I get that 20 bucks, like, now, or what? "

Five stops "Your 20 bucks?"

"Yeah, my 20 bucks"

"The apocalypse is coming, and all you can think about is getting high?" just when he thought Klaus was slightly better than before.

 _Some things never change,_ he thinks.

"Well, I'm also quite hungry. Tummy's a-rumblin'" he imitates groaning and moves his fingers, Five frowns "You're useless. You are _all_ useless!" he says and starts walking away.

"Oh, come on. You need to lighten up, old man" Five sits down on the top of the steps with a sigh "Hey, you know, I've just now realized why you're so uptight" Klaus starts walking towards him "You must be horny as hell!" he laughs and sits down next to Five "All those years by yourself. It's gotta screw with your head, being alone, I bet you couldn't stop thinking about that pretty friend... what was her name? Whatever"

Five stays silent for a moment "Well, I wasn't alone"

"Oh? Pray tell"

"Her name was Delores. We were together for over 30 years"

"Thirty years? Oh, wow! What would your dear old friend the cutie will think of that?" Every time he said the word friend, he did it with a certain tone to speculate that she wasn't just a friend to Five "God, the longest I've been with someone was... I don't know, three weeks. And that's only because I was so tired of looking for a place to sleep" Five looks at his brother and disappears. He appears inside a cab, the driver jumps scared "Don't stop, just keep going" the driver obeys, Five looks through the open window and salutes Klaus from there.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, what about my money?" he screams but the taxi is gone.

The day goes by rather quickly, and for Five it just doesn't seem to go his way. After years of searching he finally thought he was getting closer to solving the end of the world but it turns out he was way too far from the truth, and on top of that it seems that all records from your family were completely erased, like you never even existed.

Rain is falling, but he doesn't mind, it suits his mood. He stares at the bright red neon lights of the store. _Gimbel Brothers_.

It's dark inside, meaning the store is closed he looks inside and then teletransports inside. Thunder rumbles outside and he feels like shit, he promised Delores to look for you first, he knew she'd be pissed. He looks around the dark store and then starts walking. He arrives at the women's section and grabs a flashlight, he opens the package and turns it on.

He continues to look around, now with the flashlight.

He spots her and stops, then slowly walks towards her "Delores" he sighs, and looks up at her "It's good to see you..." he pauses "It's been a rough couple of days"

There's a sound behind him and he turns around, a figure stands there silently, whoever that is, their face is covered with a funny llama mask, a dark blue velvet suit jacket with a white shirt underneath and black pants, but they aren't holding any kind of weapon.

"I know you" Five says, standing in front of Delores, blocking her from the trained assassin's view. He sees them raise their arm, but Five is much fast, he teletransports behind him, but the guy with the llama mask knows this so he quickly turns and kicks him, Five flies back but quickly throws a hard punch. They fight, and he starts pushing the agent back with each blow he sends their way, he's closer to Delores and with a final kick, he sends their mask flying away. They quickly turn away, stepping on top of the platform Delores is standing. Five stares at their back, suddenly in fear, but they turn around and finally after lots or rumors and waiting, he sees their face.

"Y/N" he gasps out, feels tears burning his eyes, she raises her arm again but suddenly he spots behind them two new figures "No!" he screams but it's late, they shot her and Delores, she falls to the ground and he scurries away, for the first time in a very long time, he doesn't know what to do. The shooting continues.

"Shit" he says, trying to see if Delores and Y/N were still alive. He manages to pull Y/N away, she's still alive and when she feels Five pulling her she tries to break free.

"Please calm down Y/N" the sound of her name freezes her, he looks at her for a few seconds "I'll be back for you I promise" she stays silent, staring at him, her eyes ready to kill but her body wasn't responding, she watches him walk away and come back with a mannequin, he places the mannequin next to her and then runs away.

The gunshots continue and even though she tries to keep her eyes open, she fails.

Five runs around, trying to think of a way to kill Hazel and Cha-Cha.

"You see that?" Cha-Cha says "You said he was special. So now what?"

"You start over there, I'll go to the other end. Meet in the middle. Shoot anything that moves"

Five hides behind a stand and grabs a small gardening shovel. He hits Cha-Cha and she falls to the ground with a yell. Hazel starts shooting at him again, he disappears.

The fight continues, shots fired everywhere, Five trying to cover himself anywhere he could... it seemed endless. He arrives where he left you and finds her unconscious next to Delores, he checks her pulse and feels relieved when he realizes she's still alive, he drags her and Delores away, careful not to be spotted. He manages to carry you, placing Delores inside his bag. He tries to jump but he's too tired, he groans. He looks at Hazel and Cha-Cha, they are reloading their weapons.

He tries again, he's desperate to leave that place "Shit. Come on!"

He fails so he runs, they spot him and he freezes with Y/N unconscious in his arms "Got him" Cha-Cha says

"Is that-" Hazel starts but police sirens wail outside and they look at them, Five takes this chance and runs to hide again.

"The bastard jumped again"

"Come on, let's go"

They leave.

Five feels like crying, he's sweaty and shaking uncontrollably. He looks down at you and brushes his finger against your cheek trying to make sure this was not a dream. He sighs, resisting the urge to puke from his effort. Once he feels slightly recovered, he jumps back to the mansion.

Unfortunately, Luther and Allison see him, his back is turned to them but they call his name to stop him. He turns.

"Is that Y/N? What happened?" Allison says.

"Are you okay? Can we help?" Luther says ,extending his arm to help him carry Y/N. Five harshly stops him.

"There's nothing you can do" his voice trembles as he looks at his siblings "There's nothing any of you can do" he let's go of Luther's hand slowly and walks away to his room. Luther and Allison look at him go, your arm falling loose, she follows; leaving Luther standing there.


	12. Tranquilizers are no fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for you kind comments! I seriously love reading them so so much.  
> I was wondering if you'd like me to share with you the playlist that's supposed to be Five's tape and the playlist that the reader listens to throughout the story? Please let me know in the comments! Thanks for reading. Listen to Innuendo by Queen.

Five places you gently on his bed, he hears a knock and rolls his eyes “I told you I don’t need help” he’s glad he locked the door after coming in. The knocking stops and Five guesses Allison gave up and walked away.

Allison groans in frustration but acts quickly, she gets in position and kicks the door down.

“Shit!” Five exclaims and looks at the doorway “Listen, _you_ probably don’t need my help, and last time I checked you don’t speak for Y/N, she’s clearly in trouble so _I’m_ gonna help _her,_ not you”

“But she’s uncouns-“

“Is everyone alright?” Luther rushes inside the room startled by the loud noise, he looks at the door and then at Allison. Five stares at his siblings in frustration, and groans, he’s still reluctant, but time’s running out.

“Five, she’s my friend too” Allison places a hand on his shoulder and surprisingly he doesn’t flinch away. Five looks at you, worry and doubt framing his face when he sees her bullet wound and her soaked shirt, he nods, almost unnoticeable.

“Luther go get Pogo and mom” Luther stumbles out running “You go get what we need, I guess you’re familiar with this type of wound”

Five doesn’t second guess, he quickly jumps and grabs anything he needs to attend her wound. He’s back in his room in seconds, Pogo and Grace are already there.

“We have to be quick or she’s going to wake up” he says, passing Pogo and Grace the first aid kit.

“What’s wrong with that?” Luther asks, Five rolls his eyes “She’s a trained assassin”

Allison rips open the dress shirt and Luther looks away “What? Never seen a naked lady before?” Five teases.

“She’s a kid” Luther answers.

“You know she’s older than she looks”

“Quiet boys” they obey, Five’s moving his feet impatiently, waiting for them to finish, the night breeze coming in from the open window. He looks over Pogo’s shoulder, he was finishing stitching the wound when she stirs.

She opens her eyes and in a flash kicks Pogo away, she looks at the window and stands, running towards it. Five jumps, trying to block her escape. She jabs her elbow into his face and he groans in pain, she jumps out and slides down the metal stairs. Five looks out the window and screams her name but she doesn’t stop. He knows he should just let her go, but decides against it, after all she was now a threat to him and his siblings (or at least that’s what he made himself believe).

“Shit” he says “I’ll go get her” he doesn’t leave space for protests because he quickly jumps out and runs the same way.

She’s gasping, the cold night air invading her lungs almost making it hard to breathe, she has no idea where she’s going, but she knows she had to get out of that house.

She stops in an empty alley, trying to clear her head from all the fuzzy emotions clouding her mind, everything felt… familiar somehow. She closes her eyes trying to catch her breath, painful memories going around in her head. She feels the needles again piercing her skin, the electric shocks running through her body, the ringing in her ears caused by her own screams or some punches.

A shiver runs through her body and she looks down noticing her shirt unbuttoned, she quickly buttons it up, ignoring the bruises and scars in her stomach and chest. When she’s in the last buttons she stares at the newly gun wound. She sighs.

Footsteps echo in the empty alley and she looks up, finishing the last button.

Five finally finds her alone in an alley, though it seems she’s not really by herself, he walks closer avoiding to be seen.

He watches her straighten her pose, she’s way smaller than the Commission agents but doesn’t seem intimidated.

“The Handler wants you back” Five hears intently from his hiding spot.

“I’m not done here” she answers, crossing her arms over her chest, the leader of the group cautiously steps closer and pulls from his pocket a syringe; it shines underneath the moonlight.

“You know I don’t like to do this Franco” her breathing is labored as she stares at the syringe, her body almost moving towards him to go back to the Commission. Five sees her struggle against herself, he sees her move her hands slowly towards her pockets. She pulls a small iPod and puts on the small earphones, and presses play.

She takes a deep breath, and looks up at the leader with a smirk.

“Shoot!” One of the men behind fires and she easily flips, avoiding the bullet. Five watches her fight, resisting the urge to go and help her, his curiosity taking the best of him.

She jumps into the leader’s shoulders and snaps his neck. As he falls to the ground she uses his body for an impulse and lands, she makes finger guns and points at two of them, they fall to the ground, but there’s no sound or bullet.

She’s moving gracefully, avoiding every single bullet they fire. Five is surprised to see her fight like that, there’s just one of them alive and she low kicks him, he falls to the ground and she steps over him, pointing her fingers at his head he stops moving.

She’s breathing heavily as she slumps against a wall, her hand covering her gun wound which was bleeding again, she takes out a pocket knife and with trembling hands cuts her forearm and pulls out the small tracking device, just like Five did a few nights ago. She steps over it and breaks it.

Five decides it's time to approach, she’s exhausted and in pain. As quietly as possible he walks towards her, peering down at the bodies scattered around them and frowning when he realizes they have bullet wounds, though there was no sound of a gun besides the ones they had, and he didn't see her fight them with one. He steps over a small puddle and winces when he sees her head turn to him.

She doesn’t move, but gets defensive as he stops “Y/N” he notices a twitch in her eyes when he says her name “You are hurt, let’s go back, I can help you”

“Who told you that name?” She asks, moving away from the wall, her shirt was blood stained and she slumped slightly with every cautious step. She’s closer to him, if he reaches out he would be able to touch her, he fights the urge to do so. He’s speechless when he sees the look of utter terror and confusion in her eyes. He reaches out to her but she slices his arm with the knife in her hand and runs away.

Five yelps and covers the wound with his hand. He looks up again but she’s nowhere to be seen. He stands there staring off into the distance with a frown, everything felt so… _wrong._ He needs to find more answers, but first he needs to know the owner of the eye. He turns around and walks back to the mansion.

She has nowhere to go, her whole body is trembling and her heart is racing, she feels too much. After running for some time, she finally stumbles in front of an apartment building with a huge ‘FOR RENT’ sign in one of the windows. She sneaks inside the building and presses the elevator button, with a ding the door opens and she walks inside. She stares at herself through the elevator mirror. There’s another ding and the doors open again, she steps out and walks to the abandoned apartment.

She manages to unlock the door and once she’s inside she closes the door and presses her back against it. Her head aches and the emotional pressure she’s suddenly feeling brings her over the edge.

She touches her face, surprised to feel tears slipping from her eyes. It’s been years since she last cried… ignoring the sleepiness her body threatened to fall into she pushes herself away from the door and looks for a first aid kit. She finds it inside the bathroom cabinet.

She sits down on top of the toilet, letting the tears fall silently while she attends to her wounds, grunting occasionally in pain. She finishes quickly thanks to all those years of experience. She takes off her dirty clothes and lies down on the well kept bed, she tries to sleep but the green eyes from the boy in the alley hunted her. There was a familiar aura around him, and the way he said her name made shivers run down her spine, he obviously knows her, but she has no idea who he is. She has to ignore her for a while, her target was still running around somewhere.

She finally falls into an uneasy sleep.

Her head is pounding when she wakes up, sitting down and looking at the clock beside the bed _6:00 AM._ She knows there’s no way she’ll be able to sleep, not after all the weird dreams she had. She stands up and takes a shower, when she finishes she wraps herself with a robe that was behind the bathroom door. She picks up her suit jacket and rummages through the left pocket, smiling when she pulls out the small iPod, she puts on the earphones and presses play.

Fade away and radiate by Blondie starts playing and with a content sigh she goes to make coffee. The calmness of everything felt odd and out of character, years of staying at shitty hotels and getting the job done, but it felt right nonetheless.

She pours herself a cup and looks for something to eat. The cupboard is filled with canned food and some cereal and cookies that are probably outdated but that’s still better than nothing so she pulls a small package of cookies and sits down.

She bites the cookie and groans when she realizes she’ll have to deal with Hazel and Cha-Cha now that she’s running away from the Commission. It feels weird, and she’s utterly alone but it’s been like that her whole life so she doesn’t mind. She stands and walks towards the window to stare at the sunrise.

She needs answers, and fast, the memory of the boy like a thorn etched into her mind, refusing to leave. When the sun is finally up she gets dressed and decides to take the stairs to avoid being seen. Outside is cold enough to see her breath form a small cloud in front of her. Cold is nice.

If she wants to get answers, she has to deal with Hazel and Cha-Cha first, good thing no one knows her face. The streets are buzzing with people and she walks away from the building, unsuspected, music blaring through her earphones.

☂︎︎

Five had a rough night, but he’s used to them so waking up is easy. He’s carefully stitching his wound, grunting softly. He puts a band-aid over it and gets dressed. He closes his bag and slings it over his shoulder, then opens his window. He walks down the stairs, listening to Klaus venting to himself inside the trash.

“I'd ask what you're up to, Klaus, but then it occurred to me…” he pauses to look at his brother “I don’t care”

“Hey” Klaus laughs “You know there are easier ways out of the house, buddy? Oh, sorry, maybe you just want to revive the good ol’ days”

“This one involved the least amount of talking” Five reaches the end of the stairs and jumps down “Or so I thought”

“Hey, hey, hey, so…” Klaus moves to the edge of the trash can with a flask in his hand “You need any more company today? I could, uh... clear my schedule” He takes a sip from his silver flask “Looks like you've got your hands full” Five replies.

“Oh, this? No, no. I can do this whenever” Klaus shakes his head “I'm just-” Klaus falls, trash clattering around him, Five stares with a frown, tempted to walk away and leave his brother “I just misplaced something. That's all”

“Oh! Found it! Thank God!” Klaus exclaims appearing again with the half of a glazed doughnut, he sighs and takes a bite, he gulps “ Delicious”

Five knows he just lost precious time “I'm done funding your drug habit” he says and turns away “Come on! You don't- Maybe I just wanna hang out with my brother” Five ignores him and continues walking “Mi hermano! I love you” Five cautiously approaches the van “Even if you can't love yourself!”

Five jumps inside, slams the door and starts the car. He drives away, leaving Klaus to continue his… _business_.

He parks in front of the prosthetic's building and watches Lance walk inside holding coffee. He looks at the bag behind him and opens it with a curse. He knows Delores is angry the minute he sees her face. Inside the bag there are liquor bottles, his birthday tape and the Walkman. He greets Delores and pulls her out.

“Sorry you were in there for so long, Delores” he looks at her, and for a second he wishes his companion was Y/N and not her, but he won’t tell Delores that, obviously “No, I'm not drunk” he looks back at the building “I’m working”

“Yes, it’s about the eye thing. This is the place it was made. Or... will be made” he sighs “We just have to wait” He eyes the tape and the Walkman and pulls them out of the bag. He places the tape inside and puts the headphones on “No, I don’t want to talk about Y/N right now” he looks at Delores “I do not talk about her all the time!” He frowns “Now leave me alone, I need to concentrate” he’s glad Delores doesn’t question him anymore. He stares back at the building, music flowing through the headphones as he thinks.

☂︎︎

“Are you looking for your mom?”

Y/N frowns and shakes her head, honestly, the audacity of this bitch, wearing a suit was supposed to make her look older! “I just want to pay”

The lady smiles “Of course! Did you find everything you were looking for?” she says while scanning the first item, Y/N nods and reads the name tag on her right side _Lorraine._ She hopes she won’t ask anything else because she’s wearing earphones, but she’s wrong.

“Getting ready for school?” Lorraine asks, overly excited when she scans the sky blue backpack.

Y/N forces a smile “Yeah”

Lorraine scans the rest of the stuff “We don’t sell plastic bags but if you’d like you can purchase one of our reusable bags” she points at the bags hanging beside her and her eyes shine when she spots one with a llama print. She pays for her stuff and places everything inside the llama bag.

She thanks the lady and walks out of the store. She spots a bike a few blocks away, she walks towards it and steals it, pedaling away fast. Second step: find Hazel and Cha-Cha.

Knowing the Commission’s tactics, she rides to every single motel around, until she finally finds one with one reservation for them. She walks out satisfied, waiting for the right moment to strike them. There’s a park at the front and she goes there, placing the bike on a tree beside the swing set, she sits there, grabbing the gummies and placing one in her mouth. She waits.

☂︎︎

Five is looking at the people passing by, the eye tightly in his grasp. He sighs. He suddenly feels hot, and looks around to see ashes falling from the sky. His heart is racing and he’s suddenly afraid, he steps out of the van and realizes he’s back in the apocalypse. He screams, and screams and-

“Five” he listens to someone calling his name. He looks beside him, and realizes he’s still inside the van, his breath is still labored as he watches Luther trying to climb inside the van.

“What are you... “ he mutters, “Oh god” Luther grunts and finally closes the door, he’s panting as he looks at Five “You okay?” he asks, Five frowns and stares at his brother “You shouldn’t be… How did you find me?”

“Um…” Luther looks behind and Five follows his gaze, “Hey, baby…” It’s Klaus “Hey, a little privacy, guys. We're really hitting it off back here.” Klaus exclaims looking away from Delores.

Five throws something at him, Klaus laughs “Get out! You can't be here!” Five screams “I’m in the middle of something”

Klaus approaches them “Any luck finding your one-eyed man?”

“No” Five whispers “What's he talkin' about?” Luther asks, staring at Five.

“Does it matter? It's Klaus” Five sighs “What do you want, Luther?”

“Um…” Luther starts, not really sure how to say it “So, Grace may have had something to do with Dad's death. So I need you to come back to the academy, all right? It's important”

“"It's important." You have no concept of what's important” Five answers looking ahead “Hey” Klaus starts “Did I ever tell you guys about the time I waxed my ass with chocolate pudding?” Klaus laughs “It was so painful”

Five shakes his head and looks away, with a small amused smile “What are you still doing here?” Luther looks at Klaus, Klaus smiles at him “I- What? I need an excuse to hang out with my family?” Klaus replies.

“We're trying to have a serious conversation” Luther argues.

“What, and I'm incapable of being serious? Is that what you're saying?”

Five looks at Klaus “Luther's got a point, you should get out” Klaus looks at Five in disbelief “What?”

Klaus opens the door and walks out “Fine!” he exclaims and slams the door then walks away.

“What the hell are you up to?” Luther asks Five “You wouldn't understand” Five replies, not in the mood to explain himself again.

“Try me. Last I checked, I'm still the leader of this family”

“Well, last I checked, I'm 28 years older than you” Five argues but he knows his brother won’t drop the topic easily. Luther looks away from the window “You know what your problem is?”

“Really hoping you'll tell me”

“You think you're better than us. You always have. Even when we were kids” Five sighs and stares at his brother “But the truth is, you're just as messed up as the rest of us”

“We're all you have. And you know it”

Five knows Luther is right, he’s messed up, maybe even more than his siblings, but his lifestyle has no time for regrets or dwelling “I don't _think_ that I'm better than you, Number One” Five starts with a slightly irritated tone “I _know_ I am” Luther scoffs and looks ahead “I've done unimaginable things, things you couldn't even comprehend”

“Right”

“Just to get back here and save you all”

Klaus’ screams make them look away, they stare at him as he tries to escape “Now I'm starting to wonder if that was the wisest decision” Five finishes, never tearing his eyes away from Klaus.

☂︎︎

The air gets chilly and Y/N pulls from the bag the grey sweater she bought, she’s chewing down a cookie while placing the stuff inside her new sky blue backpack, folding the llama bag carefully, she closes the zipper when she finally sees Hazel and Cha-Cha walk out from the motel. When they are far enough, she approaches the entrance of the motel.

She parks the bike at the entrance, and walks inside, the receptionist ignores her as she makes her way to the room they are staying in. When she reaches the door, she looks around to make sure no one’s watching then opens the door.

If the motel looked shitty the room was even worse. It smells awful and the beds look like they are about to collapse. She moves quickly, and finds the file she was looking for. She’s expecting to find herself inside the folder but she’s genuinely surprised when she realizes it’s the same The Handler gave her. The old man named Five. She stares carefully at the picture, memorizing every detail, she stares at his eyes and it suddenly clicks. The boy is that old man.

She made no mistake when she found him at the store the night before. At first she thought it was just some kid that hid inside the restroom to stay overnight at the store as a prank.

She has worked with the old man before, they were partners for some time… but every time they came back for another assignment there was another round of torture for her, where they trying to erase him from her memory? That seems more likely, but why?

The song playing was almost over, she knew she had to get out quickly before they came back. She places the file back in its place remembering how it was just before she grabbed it.

She walks outside and locks the door. She had to find this Five. She hops into her bike and rides away, ready to track him down. She tries to find a clue, remembering every detail from last night. She remembers the way he reached out to her, and remembers the tattoo on his wrists, an umbrella.

She rides faster, that clue was enough to know where to go.

☂︎︎

It’s night now, and Five is still waiting inside the van. He’s repeated the tape Five times since Luther left and now he’s just frustrated “You know, you don't have to tell me that. I know there are only six days left” he snaps at Delores “Yeah, you got a better idea?” He looks at Delores for a second and scoffs “Okay, then”

Finally, Lance walks out of the building, Five watches. Lance walks towards a car that stopped at the entrance, Five looks as he talks with the driver “What the hell is he up to?” Lance leaves some bags inside the car and hides a yellow package inside his coat. When he starts walking again, Five jumps, leaving Delores in the safety of the van.

☂︎︎

The mansion was farther than she expected, night creeping around her like a blanket when she finally spotted Hazel and Cha-Cha walking towards the place she was looking for. She parks the bike a few blocks away and cautiously walks behind towards the entrance. She watches them open the door and when they step inside she moves. Luckily there’s an open window, so she climbs there.

She finds herself in the same room she was last night, the door is open but there’s no one in the hallway, she walks outside and sees Hazel and Cha-Cha. She hides, but as they move, she moves, silently behind them, mirroring their steps. She passes through an open door and looks, someone’s in the tub, she looks at the man smoking there, moving his head to the music he’s listening to.

She continues to follow them through the mansion as they look inside every single room. Footsteps approach and she manages to hide before whoever was walking found her.

Hazel and Cha-Cha turn around, they put their masks on and step out of the room. They point their weapons at Diego and fire, Diego runs away, throwing knives their way, they lower their heads and the knives fall to the ground.

The gunfire continues and Diego tries to take Hazel down to no avail. He jumps from the second floor and hides behind the sofa, in front of him, his father’s painting mow with bullet holes.

Y/N follows Hazel and Cha-Cha quietly down the stairs. The mansion is dark, she creeps behind them and kicks Cha-Cha down.

“What the-” Hazel turns and starts shooting at Y/N “You little shit” Cha-Cha says standing up. Diego moves and they shoot at him, this gives Y/N time to hide again. Luther pulls Cha-Cha away and Allison starts fighting Hazel, now Diego can move.

Hazel pulls Allison up by her throat and Diego attacks him “Let her go!” he kicks hard. Y/N suddenly jumps from upstairs, landing on top of Hazel. Diego looks up in surprise. Luther comes running and crashes into them, Diego, Y/N and Allison fall to the ground. Luther grabs Hazel by the collar and throws him away, he lands next to Cha-Cha.

They stand up fast “Who the hell are these guys?” Allison exclaims, “Holy shit, is that Y/N?” Diego says the other two look at her with wide eyes, surprised to see she hasn’t aged a day since the last time he saw her, but the shooting starts again. Everyone takes cover.

“Get out of here now! Go!” Luther pushes Y/N away, making you follow the others. The gunfire stops, but they know they are still inside the mansion.

“Guys? Is everyone okay?” a gentle voice calls and Diego curses “Who’s that?” Y/N asks, Diego looks at her with raised eyebrows “That’s Vanya, don’t you remember?”

Hazel punches Vanya and that’s the cue for Luther “Hey asshole” he calls, Hazel leaves Vanya and runs towards Luther. They fight.

Diego and Y/N wait in their hiding spots, and stare as Klaus passes them dancing and unaware of the fighting going on. Gunfire starts again as Cha-Cha follows Allison around the mansion.

“Let’s go” Y/N follows Diego, ignoring the fact that he’s a complete stranger that seems to be comfortable enough around her to not be an ass.

“You wanna rumor this psycho?” he says walking into the room Allison is with Y/N beside him “I don't need to, because this bitch just pissed me off” Allison says and stands again, her lower lip is bleeding.

“We just want the boy” Cha-Cha says, “Oh, well, in that case... “ Allison moves forwards and avoids the blow, they continue fighting, until Cha-Cha kicks her into the table, Allison falls down. 

Diego whistles and Cha-Cha turns towards him “Stay out of this, kid” Diego says and Y/N rolls her eyes “This _kid_ has a name, also, why would I listen to you? I don’t even know who you are” She crosses her arms over her chest and watches Diego fight “What do you mean you don’t know who I am? It’s me, Diego”

Y/N stays silent, careful not to reveal her identity. Diego grabs a metal tube and fights Cha-Cha. Allison grabs a knife and stands joining Diego in the fight, Cha-Cha runs again and Allison hands Diego the knife “Get her”

Diego throws it, successfully landing on Cha-Cha’s ass, Y/N snorts as she watches Cha-Cha run up the set of stairs. Diego turns to her “When all this is over, we must talk” he points at her “Come on” both girls follow Diego out of the room. They spot Luther laying on the ground.

“Luther!” Allison screams and runs towards him, they help him stand. Y/N looks up and watches Cha-Cha from below, she pulls a lever and the chandelier falls, Luther pushes Allison and Diego away. Y/N runs upstairs putting on her llama mask that she kept inside her new backpack. She leaves the backpack on the floor and runs.

She finds Cha-Cha opening a window, Y/N clears her throat and Cha-Cha turns around “Franco?” she says.

Y/N extends her hand and fires, but Cha-Cha jumps before the invisible bullet hits her. Y/N runs to the window and looks out, they are nowhere to be seen “FUCK”

Y/N runs back to the main hall, where the others are. Luther is slowly rising from the floor, his clothes ripping off from his torso, revealing his monkey body to everyone in the room “Holy shit” she whispers, taking her llama mask off slowly. Luther looks at Allison for a few seconds and then walks away, his secret is out. He pushes past Diego and runs upstairs, everyone is frozen in their places.

They exchange looks and Allison walks towards Vanya “Did you know?” Vanya asks. Allison looks towards the stairs “No” she replies, Y/N walks towards them while Diego runs upstairs.

“Is everyone alright?” Allison and Vanya turn their heads towards her, Allison eyes the mask in her hand and stands in front of Vanya protectively “Are you one of them?”

She shakes her head “No, no” she pulls her arms up “At least not anymore” Vanya steps in front of Allison “Y/N?” There's a ghost of a smile and she moves to hug her but Y/N takes a step back, the hurt in Vanya’s eyes makes Y/N feel guilty for some reason.

“I’m sorry” she says “But I really don’t know who you guys are” Allison and Vanya look at each other with worried eyes “You should get that cleaned up” Y/N points at Vanya’s and Allison’s wounds.

The three girls walk away, Y/N sits down next to Vanya “I feel like I should introduce myself” Vanya says and Y/N looks at her “I’m Vanya” she extends her hand and Y/N shakes it softly “You seem to know my name already” she replies with a chuckle.

Allison comes back and hands Vanya a wet towel “Who were those people?” Vanya asks taking the red towel.

“I don't know. But we are lucky to be alive” Allsion sits down in front of them “You sure you're okay?” Vanya nods, Y/N looks up “Listen, I-”

Diego enters the room breathing shakily, the three look at him in surprise “Diego?” Allison calls, Diego stops his pacing and looks straight at Vanya “What are you still doing here?” he asks.

“I'm just trying to help,” she replies.

“No, you could've been killed” he points angrily at her “Or gotten any of us killed!” Diego looks at Allison while pointing his finger at Vanya “She is a liability”

“Allison?” Vanya says, Allison looks at her while Diego sits in the sofa across from them “I think what he's trying to say is that this kind of stuff is dangerous” Allison starts “You're just-”

“Not like you” Vanya interrupts she stares at his sister and with a small sigh stands up “No, that's not what I-” Vanya doesn’t stop, Allison follows her “Vanya, wait”

“Let her go,” Diego says and Allison stops. Vanya walks towards the door, but stops for a second, waiting for Y/N to call back and scream at his siblings… she doesn’t. Vanya greets the cold air and sucks up her tears and with a last glance walks away.

“Well” Y/N says standing up “I should go, I _really_ don’t want to get involved in all this family drama” Diego stands and stops “Well it's too late for that, you've been part of this family drama for _years,_ besides you can’t go anywhere, you’ve got explaining to do” she scoffs.

“I don’t own an explanation to _any_ of you” she looks defiantly at him “Now if you’ll excuse me” she tries to push past him but he grabs her arm tightly, she sighs and glares at him.

“Listen” he says, not letting go of her arm “There’s two ways this can go. Easy-”

“Is one of them the hard way?” she interrupts him, unimpressed. Diego clenches his jaw and she smirks.

“Listen” Allison jumps in before it escalates “We just want to know what happened to you, maybe even tell us who those assholes were?”

Y/N glares at Diego and pulls away from him, she straightens her suit jacket and sighs “You’ve got something to drink? Vodka maybe?” Allison frowns.

“Aren’t you a minor?” Diego asks and she rolls her eyes “First of all, my body is _nineteen_ even if I look younger, I’m not”

“So are you like Five?”

“Let’s all sit down” Allison comes back and hands her a glass of vodka, she gulps it down. They look expectantly at her and she sighs, setting the glass beside her.

“Mmm where to start…?” She places her hand on her chin “Okay! So if I’m honest with you, I really have no memory from before my employment at the Commission so I’ll start from what I remember”

“When they took me in” she makes quote signs with her fingers “The first thing they did was improve me, they surgeons can do _anything._ They stopped my aging process and prepared me for training. It turned out I was _special,_ I had powers that were needed there and they saw potential in me…” she eyes them “They turned me into their secret weapon, an emotionless killer, cold and fearless… they hid my real identity, they used to call me _Franco_ or _bullseye,_ honestly they called me lots of names around there but no one really knew my real name, not even me. Well, not until Five called me that, but when he said it it suddenly made sense you know? Like when you are trying to remember something and it’s on the tip of your tongue but you can’t grasp what it is”

There’s a pause, she sighs “All of that was painless obviously” she says sarcastically “Anyway, I worked with Five sometimes though I really never knew who he was and he never knew who I was because I wasn’t aloud to speak or take my mask off but they let me keep my music so it was fine. There were others too, I don’t know how they got there but none of them were as special as Five and me… although _some_ were more violent, so basically the dudes that were here are Hazel and Cha-Cha and they are here to kill Five and maybe me but that’s still just a theory”

“Questions?” Their mouths are agape as they take the whole information in “Did they do the same to Five?”

She shrugs her shoulder “Probably”

“Listen it’s getting really late and I must go back to my place” she stands up “You shouldn’t go out at this time, you can stay” Allison stops her.

She looks at them with unease “Are you sure?”

“You don’t remember, but you were important for us… maybe more for some of us” she pauses “So it’s not a problem if you stay” Allison places her hand comfortingly on her shoulder, she sighs but agrees.

“I came here looking for answers, I really hope you can help me, I don’t know why but I think Five has the answers I’m looking for” she whispers and Allison smiles at her “We’ll help with what we can”

She gives Diego a last glance and walks upstairs to sleep.

“Do you believe that?” Diego asks Allison from his place in the sofa, she sighs “Maybe it sounds crazy and even though she’s like a completely different person her eyes are the same” she looks at the stairs “I know a liar when I see one, her eyes were full of sadness, truth and longing” she looks at Diego and he walks towards Allison.

“Let’s keep an eye on her” his voice eyes soft as he stares at the stairs.

“You loved her didn’t you?” Allison blurts out.

Diego walks away with heavy footsteps.


	13. 100 Times A Therapist Was Needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the 3 main playlists I use to write this fic, if you want you can check them out, maybe it'll make the reading experience better!:  
> Five's tape (mainly love songs): shorturl.at/grIR1  
> Reader's go to playlist: shorturl.at/awyB9  
> Five's character playlist: shorturl.at/sMNR8  
> I also made the other 6 siblings playlist, I'll leave them here in case you are interested:  
> Luther: shorturl.at/uC367  
> Diego: shorturl.at/dhsA4  
> Allison: shorturl.at/hmyK1  
> Klaus: shorturl.at/kEIQ1  
> Ben: shorturl.at/djpKL  
> Vanya: shorturl.at/ezCSU

Five waits for Lance to step inside his car, and as soon as he's in, he jumps to the passenger seat. Lance jumps when he sees him, but Five already has a knife pressed against his throat in warning, he glares at him.

"One chance. That's all you've got. One chance to tell me exactly what's going on in that lab" Five hisses menacingly, Lance is trembling, scared as he looks at Five trying not to move.

"I... I manufacture prosthetic devices for fake patients" he replies "I bill the insurance companies and then sell them for cash on the black market" he's quick to spill the truth and Five is not surprised by that, he's encountered plenty of guys like him, easy to break "Including eyeballs?" he asks.

"Yeah, they're my biggest seller" Five sighs and glares harder at Lance "I mean, they sell like hotcakes. I- I've got a list, a waiting list, probably 20 buyers"

"So, the serial number I told you..." Five keeps the knife pressed against Lance's throat a fierce look in his eyes.

"Uh, could've already been bought. Yes, off- off the books" Five sighs in anger, tilting his head slightly "I needed that list, Lance. Names and numbers, and I need it now!" he presses the knife harder, not enough to cut him but enough to make Lance quiver and tremble even more, Five's eyes are raging, his breathing is shallow.

"I don't have it. I mean, not on me. The only copy's in my safe at the lab" Five looks intently at him, not even blinking "Well, you start the car, then. 'Cause we're going on a field trip" he slowly moves himself away, the knife lingering closer to Lance's neck for a few seconds just for measure.

"Okay" Lance is almost breathless as he speaks "Now" Five demands, with trembling hands Lance buckles his seat belt and starts the car. Five stares daggers at him for most of the ride to the lab.

☂︎︎

Y/N has been awake for hours. Replaying the events from last night over and over in her head.

_Maybe more for some of us._

Allison's words swimming around over and over. There was something behind the way Allison said it, like she suspected or knew something. She sighs, she feels troubled and confused, and for the first time in years she feels lost. Allison seemed to know stuff, but there was also doubt in her, Y/N could feel it so she didn't pressure Allison to say anything.

Well, if she wanted to get answers she might as well start her day. She sits up and stretches, a content groan slipping past her lips and with a final sigh she stands up to get dressed. She's buttoning her dress shirt when she hears footsteps behind her but she knows who it is.

"Hope you don't mind I slept in your room" she glances behind her, Diego stands there, playing absentmindedly with one of his knives "And also used your old pajamas, sleeping in a suit is a pain in the ass"

He silently watches her finish, putting her suit jacket on, she finally turns around to face him "What do you want?" she asks with a raised eyebrow, she looks at him up and down "You seem to be on edge"

"Just had a small discussion with Luther" he steps inside the room "How come you have not a single bruise after the fight?" he inspects her face closely, she shrugs her shoulders "I'm just a better fighter, that's all"

"Whatever" he replies with a huff he turns his head away and walks towards the door "Luther and I won't be around today, so in case you need anything just ask Pogo"

"Wait, where are you going?" he hears her soft step approach him, he stops and looks at her "We're going to look for Five"

"Why didn't you say it sooner? I'm coming with you" she says and pushes past Diego, he follows close behind. They walk together down the stairs and meet Luther at the entrance.

"Glad to know we've got you on our side" Luther says, closing the door, she huffs with a smirk "I'm on _my_ side" she says, plucking one of her earphones on "You are just lucky we have the same goal for now" she doesn't look at them while she talks, rummaging through her iPod, when she's finally content with the song she looks at them placing her hands inside her pockets.

"And what's your goal?" Luther asks.

"Find Five" she starts walking "Aren't you coming?" Diego and Luther catch up to her quickly.

"What happened to you anyways?" Luther asks, eyeing the girl beside him, she groans "I don't wanna explain myself again" she says "But you weren't on the _meeting_ last night so I'll make an exception" she sighs "The Commission captured me, improved my DNA, trained me and taught me how to use my powers basically turning me into a weapon. End of story"

"Wait, so you're like us?" Luther looks at Diego seeking some kind of reassurance but Diego is looking ahead not paying much attention to the conversation going on between them.

"Well, I had no idea you existed until now, but I suppose so" she replies, the cold air blowing her hair back as she stares ahead, her cheeks turning slightly red from the cold air hitting her face.

"So what exactly is your power anyway?" Diego asks.

"I'll show you when the time comes" she replies, they don't ask anymore questions.

"Have you always been this fucked up?" she speaks again, Diego laughs "Yeah" Luther rolls his eyes.

No more words are exchanged between the three, just occasional glances at Y/N from Luther or Diego but nothing more as they walk towards the lab.

"This is it. He's still here. This is Five's van" The three walk faster towards the van. Luther tries to open it but it's locked. Y/N watches in amusement as Luther sighs. Diego grabs something from his uniform and opens the door with ease. Both Luther and Diego try to get inside the van but crash with each other, Y/N laughs as they try again.

"I'm One" Luther says, Diego rolls his eyes but let's him have the passenger seat, he unlocks the sliding door and walks in, Y/N follows behind him while Luther struggles to get inside.

"You two are such babies" she says and looks around the van with Diego. Diego pulls a bag and unzips it, revealing the contents inside. She looks over his shoulders as he pulls a book out, he opens it. It's full of equations and numbers on every page. Diego whistles and Luther looks at them.

"I know where to find Five" he shows Luther the open book.

☂︎︎

Five walks beside Lance towards the building. He notices smoke coming from it so he runs, the building is on fire, Five stares at the roaring fire and it suddenly explodes and sends Five flies back with a scream.

He hits the floor pretty hard and it takes a few seconds for him to move again, alarms are blaring around him as he sits, he looks in disbelief at the burning building in front of him. Police will probably arrive soon so he has to be fast.

☂︎︎

The library is huge and there's actually more people than Y/N expected, she looks around the place with wide eyes, it doesn't compare from the huge file room at the Commission but it's still big and pretty.

"Let's split up" Luther says, already walking away "Wow. Good thinking" she replies sarcastically while walking to the other direction with Diego.

First floor: nothing.

Second floor: nothing.

The three of them are already on the third and last floor, Y/N looks down from the balcony and Luther approaches them "Anything?" he says, she looks up at him.

"No," Diego replies, Luther sighs and starts walking away, "You wanna know why I left?" Diego suddenly says, Y/N looks back down and presses her forehead against the railing of the balcony, her eyes glued to the people walking around minding their business. She's tempted to leave them, tired from all the family drama she never wanted to be a port of; but it's too late, it seems she's been in it for _years._

Luther walks back towards them with a frown "What? What are you talking about?"

"Why I left the Academy"

"Yeah, 'cause you couldn't handle me being Number One" she rolls her eyes at Luther's answer but doesn't say anything, letting them have their moment and maybe settle down some childhood rivalry "No. Because that's what you do when you're 17" Diego answers "You move out, become your own person, grow up"

"Oh, yeah" Luther starts "You're a real grown-up" his tone is sarcastic and maybe slightly judgmental.

"At least I make my own decisions" Diego looks at his brother "You've never had to hold down a job. Pay bills" he pauses and takes in a short breath "You ever even been with a girl?" At this she looks away from the balcony and turns to Luther, he seems actually embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"I..." he clears his throat, Diego and Y/N smirk slightly, poor guy "I don't know what you're talking about-"

Diego chuckles "Look, you wanna blame me, blame us for leaving... that's okay. But maybe you're asking yourself the wrong question" Luther frowns but lets his brother finish "Maybe it's not about why we left. Maybe it's about why _you_ stayed"

"I stayed because the world needed me" Luther walks closer, stopping just beside Y/N his eyes defensive as he looks at Diego "You stayed because you couldn't let go of the way things used to be. The Academy. Dad" Diego pauses "With Allison"

Well _that_ is certainly interesting, though Y/N wouldn't call it unexpected, anyone with the ability to see would notice there was something weird and unspoken between those two.

"Dad's dead. Mom too, now" Luther presses his back against the railing just beside her "We're orphans again, dude"

At least that was something she had in common with them. She stands straight and turns, her back pressed against the railing too "I don't know if this helps but I'm an orphan too" she says, trying to comfort them. The three look ahead, eyes lost and blank minds. The air around them feels slightly heavy and sad.

The elevator bell dings, Diego pushes himself away and looks at Y/N and Luther "And things are never gonna go back to the way they used to... be" he frowns, a woman talks in the background, Y/N looks the same way he's looking with a frown and walks quickly behind him "Do you ever stop talking?" Luther says, but he's ignored. He walks behind the girl and his brother.

"I'm gonna call security" a woman speaks as they round the corner. There's light snoring and their eyes land on Five, they stop to look at the sight in disbelief.

Five's sitting on the floor, hugging a mannequin while he holds an empty liquor bottle, books scattered around him, the walls had numbers and equations written everywhere in blue marker, an open notebook with more numbers laid in front of him. Some may say they were random, but for Y/N they didn't seem like that.

"Is he, um...?" Luther says.

"Drunk as a skunk" Diego says and Y/N groans.

"Shit" she says.

"That's no way to speak young lady" Diego scowls playfully and she slaps his arm.

"I'll carry Five" Luther says with a sigh and picks him up with ease. "Here" Diego says and hands her the mannequin.

"I don't wanna touch her!" she protests but Diego forces the mannequin into her arms "It's just a mannequin, it's not alive" he sighs and starts walking behind Luther, she follows reluctantly, trying to maintain the mannequin as far from her as possible.

"I don't trust her! And I don't like her" she says as they step outside but Diego ignores her. It's dark and chilly and she keeps protesting while they walk through dark alleys and almost empty streets.

"Well, we can't go back to the house" Luther interrupts her ranting, Diego is glad he did "It's not secure. Those psychopaths could come back at any moment"

"He's got a point" Y/N says, the scowl not leaving her face as she stares down at the mannequin "I may have stolen an apartment that was on rent, it's a little bit far but we could go there, no one knows I stayed there"

"My place is closer" Diego offers "No one will look for him there"

Five belches "Ugh" Y/N crinkles her nose in disgust and looks at the boy in Luther's arms as he slowly comes back to what's left of his senses.

"If you vomit on me..." Luther warns and Five looks up "You know what's funny? Aah! I'm going through puberty" he scoffs "Huh. Twice" he looks around and spots her, he gasps "Hi Y/N '' he says "I've missed you '' he sighs with a loving smile, she frowns at him "Glad to see you and Delores getting along well" he comments she looks back ahead, trying to ignore the drunk boy.

"I drank that whole bottle, didn't I?" he chuckles "That's what you do when the world you love goes bye-bye. Poof, it's gone, am I right Y/N?" She ignores him, not even glancing at his direction"Jeez, spent years trying to come back just for her to ignore me"

"What are you guys talkin' about?" Five asks and looks at Diego.

"Two masked intruders attacked the Academy last night" Y/N answers " They came looking for you and I'm sure you're familiar with them, Hazel and Cha-Cha... so I need you to focus"

"That's old news" Diego says "Old news?" Luther exclaims "Am I the only one that has no idea what's really going on?"

"Well, it ain't my fault that last night you ran to your room to cry" Y/N retorts

"I-"

Five gasps interrupting Luther "You need me? Have you heard that Delores? _She_ needs me", his words are slurring but his tone is strangely lighthearted and sentimental, Luther and Diego frown at that but she rolls her eyes with a scoff, he's smiling "You know, I hate code names" Luther says, trying to get back to the main topic.

"Ah, the best of the best" Five says "Except for me of course, that's _why_ they also sent Franco" he chuckles.

"Franco?" Luther repeats.

"That's me, shut up and let Five talk" Y/N says "That bitch knew what she was doing" Five says hanging his head from Luther's arm "You know, Delores always said she hated when I drink. You should've made me a Shirley-"

"Hey!" Diego exclaims and stops, looking back at Five "I need you to focus. Why are they trying to kill you?" Five smiles, but says nothing "We just wanna protect you"

"Protect me. I don't need your protection, Diego. Do you have any idea how many people I've killed?" Five says.

"No" Diego answers.

"Well you can ask Y/N she was my partner in crime" he winks at her "I'm the Four frickin' Horsemen. The apocalypse is coming" he turns away and vomits, Y/N looks away in disgust curling her lip briefly.

Minutes later they finally arrive at Diego's place.

"Damn, is worse than I imagined" Y/N says with a mocking tone, placing Delores on a chair and walking towards Luther and Diego. Luther places Five on the bed, they stare at him sleeping.

"Funny. If I didn't know he was such a prick, I'd say he looks almost adorable in his sleep" Diego says. She takes a moment to finally look at his face. He has a sharp jaw, he's twitching slightly in his sleep and she wonders what he could be dreaming. His hair looks soft and it almost covers his eyes, she pushes a stray strand of hair back, the movement oddly familiar, there's a weird sensation in her fingertips as she does it. She slowly moves her hand away from his face, resisting the urge to softly brush her finger in his cheek.

"Well, don't worry. He'll sober up eventually" Luther's voice breaks her train of thought "Be back to his normal, unpleasant self"

They walk away from the bed, but she stays there "Yeah, I can't wait that long" Diego says "I need to find out what his connection is with these lunatics before someone else dies"

"All that stuff he was saying before..." Luther motions for Y/N to walk towards them, she slowly does "Do you have any idea what it means? Or do you have any idea why they want him dead?"

"When-"

There's stomping outside the room and Diego shushes them, they stand still. Diego takes a knife out and walks to open the door.

"You throw another one of those goddamn knives at me, I'm pressin' charges" a voice outside exclaims, Diego sighs "What do you want, Al?" Diego says and opens the door, letting the man inside.

"I ain't your secretary" Al says "Some lady called for you, said she needs your help"

Diego walks down the stairs "What lady?" he asks "I dunno. Some, uh, detective. I think she said her name was, uh, Blotch or somethin'"

"Patch?" Al shrugs and crinkles his nose, not really knowing the mysterious lady's name "She needs my help" Diego seems to know who it is and he runs upstairs again and approaches Al, he hands him a small piece of paper "She needs you to meet her at that motel, a dump on Calhoun" Al continues as Diego reads the paper "When?" he asks.

"About half an hour ago" Al turns to the door "Uh, said she found your brother" he leaves, Diego looks at Five sleeping "Well, that didn't make sense"

Diego and Luther look at each other "Klaus" both say. In seconds Diego is out the door.

"Go. I'll wait here with..." the door slams closed and Luther turns to you "Them" he says.

"Wow, you are such a housewife" she says with a chuckle.

"Shut up," Luther replies. He pats Delores' head with a small sigh. He seems awkward and tense.

"What now?" Y/N asks, sitting on the edge of the small bed, making sure not to disturb or wake Five.

"Now we wait" he answers.


	14. How To Run From The Mess You Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me longer than expected! I'm sorry, school makes it harder to write but I'll try to update as much as I can.

“Do you ever take your earphones off?” Luther asks, pointing at the white wire hanging from her ear “Sometimes, yeah” she responds, not even glancing at him.

Silence falls between the two with Five’s light breathing as background noise. Her eyes are dropping with sleep, the music lulling her to do so; Luther notices, he clears his throat and she looks up at him, trying to focus.

“You can sleep if you want “ he suggests, she ponders for a little fighting against her heavy eyes “Do you promise to wake me if he wakes up?” her voice is soft and tired.

“I promise” she looks at Luther through hooded eyes and then turns her head to the empty space beside Five. She crawls carefully beside him trying not to wake him or disturb him, she lays down and feels Five’s back against hers the feeling strangely familiar but she's too tired to care. Once she’s finally settled she places her hand underneath her head and closes her eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.

Luther sits awkwardly in the chair. He looks at the two sleeping teens on the bed. He sighs and closes his eyes, looking up towards the ceiling. He is in for a long night. He hopes nothing bad happened with Diego.

Five starts regaining his senses slowly, feeling the soft mattress beneath him he slowly opens his eyes, looking around trying to know where the hell he was or with whom.

He hears light breathing behind him, and there’s a back pressed against his side, the feeling of physical contact like that makes him feel slightly troubled and uncertain, he looks behind him to realize Y/N is sleeping soundly. He looks forward and locks eyes with Luther, which is silently waiting for Five’s next move. Five furrows his brow and sits as carefully as he can muster so he doesn’t wake the sleeping girl beside him. His careful movements do not go unnoticed by Luther and he takes a metal note about it.

“About damn time” Luther finally says, Five rolls his eyes and shushes him, signaling to Y/N “We’ve been looking for you, we have some questions” Luther stands “Where are you going?” Five asks looking at his brother.

“I promised to wake her” Luther explains but Five glares at him, Luther stops “Don’t” his tone is stern.

“But I-” Five’s glare intensifies and Luther sits back down with a defeated huff “If she gets mad, I’m blaming you, don’t want her on a bad mood towards me”

Five rolls his eyes “I’ll tell you everything now, seeing as everything got _slightly_ out of hand” he says sarcastically, Luther leans, waiting for Five to continue.

Five starts though it’s painful to remember he must do it.

_Ashes fall into his clothes while he walks, his cart rattling behind him. He pulls his scarf down and looks ahead, passing through burnt cars and destroyed buildings. He takes a sip of his water and looks up at the grey sky._

_Five had lost count of the amount of days that have passed. If his scraggly beard was anything to go by, it had to have been a few years since that fatal jump. Never mind that, probably a decade. He had no indication of time, only his own body and the darkest nights he’s ever seen. Deafening silence followed him everywhere, his thoughts being the only consolation which wasn't much like that because mostly they were full of regret and frustration, the batteries of the Walkman have been dead long enough for him to feel he’s losing his mind, not being able to listen to her voice... The sun was scorching more often than not and snowstorms more violent than before. Months pass like a blur, time flowing like a never ending river as he continues his fight to survive, determined to go back to his family._

_He parks somewhere safe; and places Delores against the wall and then goes looking around trying to find anything new or some batteries._

_He makes his way back to where Delores waits for him, excited to tell her what he found. He chuckles “I found some batteries for my Walkman” he says, careful not to spill the contents in his golden cup “Also, do you remember that, uh, mansion just outside the city limits?” he looks at Delores and laughs “Yeah, well, it turns out the wine cellar was untouched. Picked up a few cases of your favorite Bordeaux” he drinks down the rest of his drink and sighs._

_“Ah, that's an exaggeration. I don't drink too much” he points at Delores as he speaks “You know, I work hard all day. I- don’t get Y/N into this, I’m pretty sure she-”_

_He stops talking as soon as he hears the sound of rubble falling, he carefully picks his weapon trying not to make any sound. He stands quickly but stops in surprise as he sees a woman standing before him. She waves with a tight smile on her lips, Five widens his eyes, trying to make sure he’s not dreaming or way too drunk; he lowers his weapon slightly but quickly raises it again._

“When's it supposed to happen?” Luther asks, “This… apocalypse”

“I can't give you the exact hour, but... from what I could gather, we have four days left” Five replies.

“Why didn't you say something sooner?” Luther’s voice raises slightly and Five feels Y/N stir behind him. She groans lightly and slowly opens her eyes, scanning the room she sits up slowly, rubbing the sleep off her eyes. Five stares for a few seconds but looks back at his brother “It wouldn't have mattered” he says, she sits fully beside him, the mattress creaking underneath their weight because of her movements, her legs are dangling from the edge of the small and she looks at Five, her gaze was still sleepy but she seemed also alert.

She opens her mouth to speak but Luther is faster “Of course it would. We could've banded together and helped you try to stop this thing”

At this she furrows her brows and listens intently to the conversation, trying to guess the topic “For the record, you already tried” Five casts his eyes downwards, discouraged.

“What do you mean?” his brother replies.

Five looks at his brother in a gloomy way, “I found all of you. Your bodies” his voice is soft and sad and only then they realize he’s really had a rough life, she looks at him, feeling heartbroken for the boy.

“We die?” Luther says, his tone is understanding, not angry or frustrated. But he still wants answers.

Five stares right at him, eyes dark, full of sorrow. Flashes of their lifeless bodies go through his head “Horribly” he speaks. Luther casts his eyes aside in slight disbelief.

Y/N guesses Five is not used to physical contact, and she isn’t either, but she feels actually bad looking at him that way, he’s crushed. She resists the urge to grab his hand to comfort him and looks away, fighting against her thoughts and feelings.

“You were together, trying to stop whoever it was that ends the world” Five continues.

Luther looks back at his brother “Wait, how do you know that?”

Five pulls something out from his pocket “This was clutched in your dead hand when I found you” he shows them the eye. He throws his brother the eye and Luther catches it swiftly and he carefully inspects it “Must've ripped it out of their head right before you went down”

“Whose head?”

“Like I said, I don't know” he clasps his hands together.

“Well, there's a serial number on the back. Think maybe you could try-”

“No, that's a dead end” he gives them an airy chuckle “It's just another hunk of glass” Luther passes him the eye back.

“Wait” she finally speaks, both males turn their attention to the confused girl that was silently putting the pieces together in her mind “So, if the apocalypse is coming and _you_ are trying to stop it then that means -”

The door opens with a loud crash and Diego walks angrily inside “Piece of shit” he says, Luther stands up and turns to Diego “Do you have any idea what you just did?” he says, ready to jump at Five but Luther stops him, grunting at the impact. Y/N jumps and stands in front of Five protectively as Diego struggles to get free from his brother’s tight grip.

“Nope, let me- Get your ape hands off of me!” Diego’s feet aren’t touching the ground anymore “I can do this as long as it takes you to calm down” Luther says, not bothered in the slightest with Diego’s thrashing around.

Diego is panting, gripping Luther’s shirt “Fine” he says and Luther puts him down. Y/N does not move away, but her stance is calmer.

“Now, wanna tell us what you're talkin' about?” Luther asks, once Y/N is sure Diego won’t try anything she moves, Five looks at Diego.

“Our brother's been pretty busy since he got back” Diego stares daggers at Five “He was in the middle of that shootout at Griddy's, and then at Gimble Brothers, after the guys in masks attacked the Academy, looking for him” Diego angrily points at Five, tone stern and unwavering.

“None of which is any of your concern” Five says, not even standing from his sitting place on the bed.

“It is now” Diego says, panting hard “They just killed my friend” Luther looks away from Diego and stares at the two teens, waiting for an explanation, seeing as none of them are going to speak he decides to ask, “Who are they?”

“They work for my former employer” Five replies.

“A woman called The Handler” Y/N adds.

“She sent them… and her to stop me” Five points at the girl with his head.

Diego looks menacingly at Y/N but sees her eyes are understanding and almost pitiful, something completely different from what he’s seen the past few days. His eyes turn back to Five.

“Then, soon as Diego's friend got in their way, well, fair game” he finishes with a small shrug “And now they're my fair game” Diego says “And I'm gonna see to it they pay” he turns away and walks to the door.

“That would be a mistake, Diego” Y/N says in an attempt to stop him “They've killed people far more dangerous than you”

He keeps walking “Yeah, we'll see about that” he’s already out and the door slams behind him. She stares at it in defeat.

“Former employer?” Luther’s voice makes her tear her gaze away “What's this really about? And don't give me any of this 'It's none of your business' crap, all right?” Luther demands, Five glances at Y/N before speaking.

“Well, it's a long story” Five presses his lips in a tight line. Luther sits in front of him and Y/N watches, waiting for his story.

_“Who the hell are you?” Five stares intently at the blonde woman, she’s dressed fully in black, her eyes covered by dark sunglasses._

_“I’m here to help” she replies calmly and starts walking towards him “Tell me why I shouldn't put a bullet through your head right now!” Five still points his weapon at her, not trembling in the slightest._

_“Because” she looks around and places her briefcase on the floor next to her “If you did, you wouldn't hear the offer I'm about to make you” she places her black veil on her hat and takes off her sunglasses “Which would be rather tragic, given your... current circumstances” Five watches her sit down and finally lowers his weapon, letting her continue “I work for an organization called the Commission. We are tasked with the preservation of the time continuum through manipulation and removals”_

_“I don't understand” he says, the drunkenness he was feeling a few minutes prior completely gone._

_“Sometimes, people... make choices that alter time. Free will, don't get me started. When that happens, we dispatch one of our agents to... eliminate the threat” Five points his weapon at her again rapidly “No, no, no, no” she chuckles “You misunderstand me. You're not a target. You're a recruit”_

_Five lowers his weapon again “I've come to offer you a job, Number Five. We've had our eye on you for quite some time. And we think you have a lot of potential. Your survival skills have made you quite a celebrity back at headquarters. That and your ability to jump through time” she takes a drag of her cigarette and Five takes a few steps closer, breathing rapidly in bewilderment._

_“You saying that I... I could actually leave here? Go... Go back?” He stutters by the end of the sentence_

_“In return for five years of service” she replies “Once your contract is done, you can retire to the time and place of your choosing with a pension plan to boot”_

_“If you can alter time, why not just stop all of this from ever happening?”_

_“That's quite impossible, I'm afraid” she uncrossed her arms and gestures around her “You see... all of this, it was supposed to happen”_

_Five furrows his brows “That's insane. The end of everything?”_

_“Not everything” her lips form into a tiny smirk “Just the end of... something”_

_Five stares at her in consideration._

_“So… do we have an agreement?” She extends her hand, Five looks back at Delores and then back at The Handler._

“They turned me into the perfect instrument for rehabilitation of the time continuum” Five continues explaining “Or 'corrections,' as they called them “As you can see, I wasn't the only one. There are others like me. Beings out of time, fractured, extracted from the lives that they knew”

“I don't know how they got there. But I know that none of them were as good as me or _Franco_ … They didn't realize it, but I was biding my time, trying to figure out the right equation so I could get back. If I could just get back, I knew I could stop the apocalypse. Save the world”

“So I broke my contract”

While Five talked, Luther prepared something to eat for the two teens. He walks back holding two plates, he hands one to Five and the other to the girl and goes to pour water into two glasses, handing one to each of them.

“So... you were a hit man?”

“Yes” Five answers, sipping from his glass, Luther walks back to his chair in front of them “Uh... I mean, you had a code, right? You didn't kill just anybody”

“No code” Five answers, _almost_ remorseful “We took out anyone who messed with the time line”

“What about innocent people?” Luther says in astonishment. Five looks away from the glass in his hands “It was the only way I could get back here” he argues.

“But that's murder” Y/N tries to suppress a small grin, paying close attention to their conversation and reactions “Jesus, Luther, grow up. We're not kids anymore. There's no such thing as good guys or bad guys. There's just people, goin' about their lives. But when the world ends, all those people die, including our family” he stops, Luther is completely frozen, not really sure what to say or do, he just averts his gaze everywhere in a nervous manner. Five sighs “Time changes everything” he glances at the girl standing beside him, only to see her eyes are on him, thoughtful and burdened.

“What about you?” Five asks her, she widens her eyes, thrown off guard by his question “What do you mean?” she says.

“What’s your Commission story?” he says, tone gentler than he uses, Luther stares at them, mind travelling miles per minute.

“I… I really don’t know” she starts, in a nervous whisper “I pretty much know the same you do, they modified me” she hesitates “But they did say my powers are from birth, that I was born special” her shoulders suddenly feel heavy with burden and she slumps them with a sigh “I truly don’t who I am or what happened to me I just woke up once and The Handler handed me my first case”

Five frowns and looks away from her in thoughtful silence “I think it’s best if we head back to the mansion” she nods and walks in silence beside him to the entrance.

The crispy morning air greets their senses, he reaches to his pocket and pats the Walkman with the pad of his finger, he’s unsure if he should show her the tape. Maybe it's best for them to leave the past behind, he said it himself, time changes everything.

“What do you really want?” he breaks the silence.

“I was mainly here to kill you as you know” she answers “But everything feels way too familiar to me and I want to know who I used to be, or at least what happened” she sighs, looking down at her feet as they walk “My whole life, I thought I was no one, just a weapon they could manipulate whenever they wanted… emotionless, lonely… so as soon as I started… started _feeling_ somethingI… I just knew I had to rebel. I’ve never belonged anywhere, no family, no friends” she takes a deep breath, swallowing back tears “They took everything from me, even my name until that night when you said it… it just felt right, like a missing piece from a puzzle I had no idea was missing”

Five looks at her, the same heartbroken look etched into her face “I was never proud of what I did, I always felt there had to be something else for me, not just killing, not just… numbness and control”

“Listen, I...” he reaches for his pocket to take the tape out but stops himself, instead he locks eyes with her trying to hide his troubled emotions from her haunted gaze with a sharp look in his eyes she can’t quite describe, he swallows and lets a shaky breath out “I’m sure you’ll find what you’re looking for”

He keeps walking forward and she stands there for a few seconds, she could see in his eyes something was wrong and if he wasn’t going to tell her then she’ll just have to find out by herself. She quickens her steps to match his and they continue their way to the mansion.

They round the last corner, a couple steps out of one of the houses. She looks carefully at them and the house, the oddly familiar feeling that she’s been there before crosses her mind for a second. As soon as the two men realize it’s Five they look at him cautiously. She notices but decides not to ask seeing as Five has no intention of helping, she decides to investigate later.

Five ignores them and soon they find themselves at the front door, he opens it and lets her go in first. They walk together upstairs, passing through Klaus’s room they stop, looking down at the bloody prints leading from the bathroom to the room.

Five knocks on the door, stepping inside. She stands on her tiptoes to look past Five at Klaus with curious eyes.

“You okay?” Five asks, catching Klaus’s attention. He turns, halfway putting on his shirt “Yeah, I just... Long night” he answers, voice discouraged and low.

“More than one from the looks of it” Five steps fully inside and she follows him “Yeah” Klaus says pulling the shirt over his head, “Don't remember the dog tags” he comments.

Klaus grunts slightly “Yeah, they belonged to a friend” the dog tags jingle with his movements. Five looks at his brother with prying eyes, already knowing what happened “How about that new tattoo?”

“You know, I don't totally remember even getting it” he looks at them “Like I said, it was a long night” he widens his eyes “Holy shit, is that Y/N?”

Five ignores the question and continues to stare at his brother with a knowing half smile “You did it, didn't you?” he says, hand inside his short’s pockets “What are you talkin' about?” Klaus sits down and Five approaches.

“You know, I can recognize the symptoms, Klaus”

“Symptoms of what?” Klaus avoids Five’s gaze “The jet lag. Full body itch” Klaus sighs, covering his face with his hands “Headache that feels like someone shoved a box of cotton up into your nose and through your brain. You gonna tell me about it?”

“Your pals, when they broke into the house and they couldn't find you, they took me hostage instead” Klaus explains “And in return you stole their briefcase?” she asks, stepping inside the room; Five gives him a breathy laugh.

“Yeah. I thought there was money in it, or I could pawn it, you know, whatever” Klaus stops and exhales “And then I opened it”

She stops just before him, looking at him with understanding eyes “And the next thing you knew, you were... where? Or should I say when?”

“What difference does it make?” Klaus answers, eyes and voice low and full of grief Five paces angrily around the room “What diff- Uh- Okay, how long were you gone?” Five stops his pacing and looks at his brother.

“Almost a year”

“A year?” Y/N exclaims in disbelief “Do you know what this means?” Five says, aggravated “Yeah, I'm ten months older now”

Five looks at her with a determined face, his jaw clenched, she returns the look but more worried than his, Five looks back at Klaus “No, this isn't any sort of joke, Klaus. Hazel and Cha-Cha will do whatever they can to get the briefcase”

“Where is it now?” she asks, her tone soft, a huge contrast to Five’s harsh speaking. Five looks around the room trying to find the briefcase “Gone. I destroyed it. Poof” Klaus makes an explosion motion with his hand and Five glares at him.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Five hisses almost outraged, he’s about to lose his shit “What do you care?” Klaus responds in a spiteful manner.

“What do I care? I needed it, you moron, so I could get back. I could start over” Klaus stands up and pushes past Five “Just... Just…” he says waving Five off, he takes a glance at her and then leaves “Where are you going?” Five asks looking at Klaus as he leaves.

“Interrogation's over, just... leave”

Five stands muttering angrily. Y/N shyly reaches out her hand to softly grasps his sleeve, surprisingly he doesn't move away or says a word he just glances down at her hand, his breathing slowing.

“Let him go Five” her voice is strangely comforting and a wave of warmth washes over him as he remembers all those years ago the effect she had on him, realizing she still has. She lets him go slowly and Five finds himself surprisingly wanting more.

He grabs a piece of paper and pen and starts writing something down, she sits beside him and waits for him to finish. He doesn’t move away when he feels her close enough for their hands to touch if his wasn’t busy writing a note for Hazel and Cha-Cha and when their shoulders bump slightly he doesn’t say a word, instead he tries to focus on his task, ignoring the feeling of her warm breath caressing his neck as she breathes, reading through his shoulder.

His hand is trembling slightly, a blush threatening to form from his neck and to travel up to his face and he swallows hard. Not until she’s finished reading and moves slightly away his mind clears again; he finishes.

“If you are going to follow me around like a lost puppy you might as well help me stop the apocalypse” he stands up and straightens his tie, she stands up too and looks at him expectantly.

“What are we waiting for?” she says with a smirk on her face, he mirrors it and walks towards his old room with her right behind him. As soon as she steps inside she stops abruptly, Five turns to look at her with raised eyebrows “What’s the matter?” he stares at the glare on her face.

“What is _she_ doing here?” She points at Delores with a huff, Five smirks “Why? You don’t like her?” he walks to stand beside where Delores is sitting, the teasing smirk never leaving his face.

“I don't trust her” she says, crossing her arms over her chest in protest. Five jumps into his bed and starts to scribble with white chalk “Well, you two will have to get along until we fix this”

She stares at his back, watching his arm move with every number he writes into the wall, she scoffs and rolls her eyes “Fine, but as soon as we finish she has to leave”

Five smirks but his eyes remain glued to the wall. She jumps into the bed and looks up at Five’s face, scrunched up in concentration; she sighs and lays down, placing one earbud on her ear she relaxes while the music fills her ear.

She picks her blue backpack from the floor and takes out a snack, chewing silently as Five works.

It’s been almost an hour and Five has not moved away from the wall at all, he’s listening to her softly singing and occasional humming while numbers, variables and equations run through his head. Once again, she decides to have a look at the boy and surprisingly enjoys the sight; his eyes dark blue because of the little light in the room seemed old and tired as they scan the numbers in the wall, his thick eyebrows knitted together in concentration; she looks at his mouth, which is slightly agape; his lashes fluttering every time he blinks. She’s enjoying it way too much, but could you blame her? Five was attractive even with his attitude.

She sighs, placing another gummy into her mouth, she’s feeling strangely comfortable in his presence and she senses he’s feeling the same but it's hard to tell with his arm occasionally blocking his face from her sight. Her eyes scan the room, she’s been there long before the night she was shot, she could _feel_ it. Her eyes fall into Delores and she glares at her.

“Okay, I think I've got something” he breaks the silence and she stands next to him, inspecting the scribbles on the wall. There are footsteps approaching, Five looks at Y/N “It's tenuous, but promising” she agrees, finally finding the pattern in all his messy numbers.

“Oh, you’re still here Y/N. What is all this?” Luther steps inside the room, scanning the walls with calculating eyes, even though he understands nothing.

“It's a probability map” she answers, sitting down on the bed again, bouncing slightly.

“Probability of what?”

“Of whose death could save the world, I've narrowed it down to four” he points at the four names written on the wall.

“Are you saying one of these four people causes the apocalypse?” Luther points at the names “No, I'm saying that their death might prevent it” he looks back at the wall and continues writing.

“Oh… I'm not following” Y/N laughs and Luther glares at her “Time is fickle, Luther. The slightest alteration in events can lead to massively different outcomes in the time continuum. The butterfly effect” she explains, chuckling at Luther’s lost face, Five turns to them.

“Yeah that’s exactly it” he says a proud look on his face, she smiles up at him “So all I have to do is find the people with the greatest probability of impacting the time line, wherever they may be, and kill them. Oh, yeah…” he jumps down and grabs his extra ordinary copy to write down the names on the wall.

Luther approaches the wall to properly read the names “ Milton Greene. So who's he, a terrorist or something?”

“I believe he is a gardener”

Luther stares at him dumbfounded “You can't be serious… Wait, this is madness, Five. You-”

Five pulls a huge weapon from under his bed “Wh- Where'd you get that?”

“In Dad's room. I think he used it to shoot a rhinoceros” he takes it out from the bag “It's similar to the model I used at work. Nice shoulder fit and highly reliable”

“If you really need to, maybe we could use my powers instead” she offers, mouth full of gummy bears.

“But you can't- This guy Milton is just an innocent man” Luther argues.

“It's basic math! His death could potentially save the lives of billions” Five says in frustration “If I did nothing, he'd be dead in four days anyway. The apocalypse won't spare anyone”

“We don't do this kind of thing”

“ _We_ are not doing anything. _I_ am” Y/N frowns “Hey! What about me?” she protests standing up beside Luther

“I can't let you go and kill innocent people. No matter how many lives you'll save”

“Well, good luck stopping me” Five’s look is fierce and determined, not even flinching as he speaks, he turns away, Y/N ready to follow him out when a pair of incredible strong arms grab her from behind pulling her up, one hand around her throat tight enough for the air to flow less.

“You're not going anywhere” Five turns at the sound of labored breathing, but points his gun at Luther as soon as he sees him dangling Y/N over the window, her hands scratching Luther’s in an attempt to escape while she gasps for air “Put... her... down” he hisses angrily, her legs moving around trying to find somewhere to stand.

“Put the gun down. You're not killing anyone, I know she's important to you, so don't make me do this” he tightens his grip on her neck slightly “It's either her or the gun” Five scoffs “You decide” Five doesn’t move, and when he sees Luther about to let her go, he space jumps to her, catching her in his arms he pants as she coughs, finally filling her lungs with much needed air. He carries her back inside worried eyes glued to her face.

“I can keep doin' this all day” Luther says unloading the gun.

“I can’t believe you just tried to kill me!” she exclaims “Didn’t you try to kill us first?” Luther answers with raised eyebrows.

She rolls her eyes “Technically, I only tried to kill Five, besides we all have bad days” Luther looks back at his brother, he watches Five place her carefully on the bed, cradling her head while he calms his racing heart. Luther feels bad but at least he’s back in control.

“I know you're still a good person, Five” Luther walks closer “Otherwise, you wouldn't have risked everything coming back here to save us all. But you're not on your own anymore” Luther’s tone is apologetic and Five does not let go of the girl “There is one way” he says “But it's just about impossible”

“More impossible than what brought you back here?” Five can only sigh while he looks at her, surprised to see there are no marks left on her neck. He turns to his brother once again, glassy eyes shining.

“Guess I’m stuck with you now” Five looks at his brother with furrowed brows.

The plan is simple, that is if everything goes well.

The car ride is not silent, thanks to her demand on music. She sings quietly on the backseat while Luther drives, Five sits on the passenger seat quietly. She stares at the large trees around them while they arrive at their destination.

The car stops and Five unbuckles his belt with a sigh, the radio playing soft music.

“I never enjoyed it” Five says, looking at the girl behind from the rear view mirror and then at his brother “What?” Luther looks at the boy beside him “The killing” Five continues “I mean, I was... I was good at my work, and I... I took pride in it. But it never gave me pleasure”

He sighs, and the girl leans closer trying to listen “I think it was all those years alone. Solitude can do funny things to the mind”

“Yeah, well, you were gone for such a long time. I only spent four years on the moon, but that was more than enough”

She stares at them feeling not at all like an outsider, she’s been alone her whole life too, or at least that’s what she remembers.

“It's the being alone that breaks you” she says, surprising both males at the front “I’ve been alone too, y’know”

Luther looks down at the briefcase resting on his lap “You think they'll buy it?” he asks, “Well, what I do know is that they're desperate” Five replies, she leans closer to speak.

“It's like a cop losing his gun. If the Commission finds out, they'll be in deep shit” she adds “Oh, not to mention the fact that they'll be stuck here until they get it back”

Five looks at her “What happened to your briefcase?”

She leans back into the seat “As soon as I decided to rebel I destroyed it, didn’t want it to land in wrong hands”

“Well, I should hold onto it” Luther says, both teens hum in question, “In case they try a move on you two”

Both know he won’t accept no as an answer “Okay, Luther, but be careful. I mean, I've... I've lived a long life, but… you're still a young man. You got your whole life ahead of you. Don't waste it”

A car approaches and the three look ahead “That’s them” she says.

“Here we go” They step out of the car and wait for the blue small car to stop. She watches the blue car come to a stop, the door shuts and her and Five walk towards the pair of assassins.

“The masks really necessary?” she says, while they approach, they stop a few feet apart from them and take off their masks throwing them away into the empty street.

“Who’s kid is this?” Cha-Cha points at her, as she rolls her eyes she raises her arm and points at their car’s window, she makes a firing motion with her finger and the window shatters.

“Holy shit” Hazel exclaims “That’s Franco”

“So, where is it, kid?” Cha-Cha changes the topic but still stares at the small girl before them with amazed eyes.

“You know, we can get right back in our car and call it a day” Five says looking behind him where Luther stands alone, Cha-Cha takes her gun out and points it at the boy “You won't even make it halfway there”

Y/N raises her arms, pointing both her index fingers at them just for precaution “Maybe” Five answers “But as I'm sure you found out in your previous foray, my brother and this girl beside me are not really _average_ people”

“He’s right” Hazel says “You dropped a chandelier on him, got right back up, not to mention Franco has a real long list of killings and she’s the best agent at the Commission”

“By the time you took him out, he'd smash your precious briefcase to a pulp, and you’ll probably have a bullet through your heads before you can even fire your own gun”

Hazel moves his gun away, making them know he has no intention of using it “So, how do we help each other?” he says.

“I need you to get in contact with your superior so I can have a chat with her. Face to face”

“About what?” Cha-Cha asks, her gun still pointing at Five, while Y/N’s finger pointed at her knowing Hazel was not a threat anymore her right arm was beside her “Well, I don't believe that's any of your concern”

“Just don't tell her about the briefcase” Cha-Cha agrees, lowering her gun “Fair enough” Five answers, hands inside his pockets. Cha-Cha walks towards the public phone while the teens walk backwards, Hazel’s eyes trained on them with every step they make.

“Shit, Five” Y/N whispers harshly “What if the Handler takes me away?” Five looks at her, genuine fear written in her face “Don’t worry, I have it all under control”

“What happens now?” Luther asks, looking straight at Hazel and Cha-Cha.

“Now we wait” Five asnwers. Y/N paces around nervously, occasionally biting her nails, Five looks at her from the corner of his eyes, and wonders what’s got into her, why was she suddenly terrified of The Commission and The Handler?

Wind whistles around them as they wait. Nervousness eating her insides with each passing second “I can’t go back” she whispers over and over, almost trembling. A sudden ice cream truck song catches their attention, both groups looking at it in confusion.

“Is that her?” Luther looks at Five, and the thought alone of the driver being the Handler makes Y/N reach out to grip Five’s sleeve in fear, heart racing as the ice cream truck approaches. Once they can finally make out who is driving Klaus waves at them with a smile from the driver's seat, the trio look at him dumbfounded “What the hell is he doing here?” Five says.

The shooting starts, Y/N jumps in front of Five but Luther pushes her behind him along with Five protecting them from the bullets. The car runs over them and they fly back. Suddenly, there’s silence and the gun fire sounds turn into a mere echo.

Five frowns and tilts his head to look past her back. He looks at her and his brother, both frozen. He walks away from them and looks around with furrowed eyebrows, he walks forward, looking for her old boss.

“Neat trick isn’t it?” The familiar voice calls behind him and he turns his head to the source. He clenches his jaw and walks towards her “Hello Five” she greets him, taking her black sunglasses off “You look good, all things considered”

“It's good to see you again,” he answers.

“Feels like we met just yesterday. Course, you were a little bit older then” she gestures at him “Congratulations on the age regression, by the way. Very clever, threw us all off the scent”

Five tilts his head, “Ah, well, I wish I could take credit. I just miscalculated the time dilation projections, and... Well, you know. Here I am” he finishes with a tight lipped smile, extending his arms beside him.

The Handler looks around her, smirking when she spots the girl behind Luther, her hand poking from behind him, she walks towards her, Five watches from his spot.

“Well, well, well” she says, circling around Y/N “Look what the wind brought” she raises her arm, her finger softly touching the girl’s cheek “Sweet and beautiful Y/N… she was in front of you right? Protecting you” She laughs “Always so naive, and the best part is she has no idea why she’s doing it, you know? Protecting you… She’s so confused”

Five clenches his jaw, hands turning into tight fists inside his pocket. The Handler looks away from the girl and walks back towards Five “You realize your efforts are futile. So why don't you tell me what you really want?”

“I want you to put a stop to it” Five answers, as calmly as he can manage “You realize what you're asking for is next to impossible, even for me. What's meant to be is meant to be, that's our raison d'Ãªtre”

Five takes his gun out and points it at her “Yeah? Well how about survival as a raison?”

“I'll just be replaced. I'm but a... small cog in a machine” she says “This fantasy you've been nurturing about saving her and summoning up your family to stop the apocalypse... is just that. A fantasy” she takes a few steps closer to him “I must say, though, we're all quite impressed with your initiative, your... stick-to-itiveness, really quite… quite something, which is why we want to offer you a new position back at the Commission, in management”

Five chuckles in disbelief “Sorry, what's that now?”

“Come back to work for us again. You know it's where you belong”

“Well, it didn't work out too well the last time” His gun is firm in his grip, not lowering it by chance “But you wouldn't be in the correction division any longer. I'm talking about... the home office. You'd have the best health and pension, and an end to this ceaseless travel. You're a distinguished professional in… schoolboy shorts” she looks down at his uniform “We have the technology to reverse the process. I mean, you... you can't be happy like this” She places her hand on top of his gun and pushes it down.

“I'm not looking for happy” he answers.

She brushes his cheek with her fingers, just like she did with Y/N a few seconds ago “We're all looking for happy” she says, his eyes briefly glance at the girl behind his brother, The Handler notices, her smile widening slightly “We can make that happen” she continues, lowering her arm back at her side “We can make you… yourself again”

Five ponders for a second with a sigh “And what about my family and Y/N?”

“What about them?”

"I want them to survive"

The Handler exhales and looks at his frozen siblings “All of them? I mean Y/N will get her job back, maybe in her same position, maybe somewhere else… who knows we’ll just have to see where she feels more-”

“All of them” Five interrupts her, she takes her sunglasses out and places them back on “Well, I’ll see what I can do” she extends her hand towards him “Do we have a deal?” he looks at her hand.

“One thing” he says, walking away. He picks up the discarded gun and unloads it, throwing the bullets to one side and the gun to the other, it clatters to the ground. Five walks back to The Handler and she sighs.

“Mm... no” he turns back and grunts softly moving the flying bullet away, when he’s done, The Handler extends her arm again. Five looks at Y/N for one last time and grabs her hand, both disappear.

Everything around moves again, and Y/N pants, watching the truck crash into the small blue car “Five?” she says looking around, trying to spot the boy, Luther does the same “Son of a bitch!” she exclaims, an anger written all over her face.

Luther raises his arm “Come get it” he throws the briefcase away and while Cha-Cha runs to get it, Luther and Y/N run towards the truck. Klaus jumps out, quick to help his injured brother out of the truck. Luther and Y/N help him, they quickly walk to their car, watching the agents reach for their guns.

Y/N moves fast, opening the door for Diego. Both Diego and Klaus get inside the backseat, she runs to the front and gets inside the driver seat, Luther gets inside from the co-pilot’s seat.

“Quickly! Let 's go!” Klaus exclaims, she’s quick to start the car, driving away as fast as the car can. Klaus looks behind him and shows the pair outside the middle finger with a laugh. They drive away.

“I had no idea you could drive” Luther says, staring at her focused face. “There are lots of things you don’t know about me,” she answers.

Klaus chuckles, getting comfortable in his seat “Well, that was… something” he says and looks at the girl driving “Glad to have you back with us, it was boring without you around” she keeps silent.

“Her memory’s gone, Klaus” Diego says, clutching his broken shoulder, he grunts in pain “Shit” Klaus exclaims.

“Where to?” she asks, glancing at Luther.

“ Back to the Academy” he answers and she drives faster. The groans of pain coming from the back ringing in her ears, worry etched in her face.


	15. Fifteen: What A Young Girl Should Have (Probably) Known

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize for the huge delay! School has been taking most of time but I promise I'll try to update as much as I can. To make up for it, here's an incredibly long chapter. Hope you enjoy!

“You know... “ Luther starts, the sun is slowly setting behind them as they pass through the streets, she drives fast, concerned for Diego’s wellbeing. She glances briefly at Luther on the copilot’s seat and looks ahead “I really wasn’t going to kill you”

“You tried to kill her!?” Diego exclaims from the backseat and then groans in pain at his sudden outburst, she glances at him from the rear view mirror with worry.

“It’s fine, I guess I kinda understand” she answers, more focused on arriving at the mansion than on Luther’s worry.

“We’re good then?” he says, with a raised brow, she nods. Luther relaxes in his seat now that he’s certain she won’t stab him in the back and looks ahead, the city already peering through the soft color from the sky.

They arrive in no time, she parks the car inside the garage and quickly unbuckles her seatbelt, running to help Diego out of the car. Klaus and her walk him inside the mansion while Luther explains everything to Pogo; Grace leads them to the infirmary and tells them to leave him there.

“He’ll be good in no time” she says with a smile, slowly Klaus and Y/N walk out of the room and to the living room.

“What even happened to Five?” Asks Klaus, she groans “It seems it’s still a sensitive topic, why don’t we sleep it off?” He offers with a slight smirk. She suddenly feels the weight of the day gain on her, she slumps her shoulders and Klaus leads her upstairs with his hand on her back, he was talking, but she was so tired she wasn’t processing anything he was saying.

“You should stay at Five’s old room, Diego will probably use his” he says and continues to lead her towards it even though she already knew where it was.

Once they arrive he opens the door for her and she steps inside “Nighty night!” He says in a sing-song voice and closes the door. She stares at the numbers scribbled on the wall for a few seconds and finds Delores sitting where they left her. She glares at her and proceeds to move her head away.

Then walks to Five’s old wardrobe and looks for a pair of pajamas; luckily he had plenty of them, she pulls one of them out and changes, folding her suit neatly on a chair next to Delores.

She lays down, covering her body with the sheets; the bed smells like him and as she closes her eyes she can’t help but feel she’s slept there before. She breathes in his scent and falls into a peaceful slumber.

_There’s light breathing hitting her neck and she feels herself smiling while slowly opening her eyes. Adjusting to the light in the room she finally makes out a pair of blue eyes that almost glow green but the light is too blinding and she can’t see who’s beside her but she faintly sees their lips moving though she can’t hear a thing she feels happy and content._

_She closes her eyes, savoring the moment. She opens them again but she still can’t see; she feels grass beneath her and the sun warming her skin while music plays softly in the background. She feels a hand in hers and her eyes finally adjust to the bright sun above. She hears him calling her name, she slowly turns around…_

“Wake up”

She sits up, opening her eyes, meeting Diego’s chocolate eyes. She rubs her eyes, the dream but a distant memory; forgotten.

“What happened Diego? Are you okay?” She asks, worriedly scanning Diego.

“Yeah” he answers “I just came to tell you breakfast is ready” she pulls the covers aside and stretches her limbs carefully, she turns to Diego and he surprisingly hands her some blue slippers “You can come down like that”

She grabs the slippers and places them on the floor, putting them on, she stands and walks out beside Diego “What were you dreaming about? You seemed content”

She frowns, trying to recall her dream “I honestly don’t know” she says. The smell of coffee fills her nostrils when they arrive at the kitchen. They sit at the table, Diego across from her.

Grace hums while serving them breakfast, she leaves a glass of juice for her and one for Diego and then hands them two plates full of smiley pancakes, the eyes made of bananas and a strawberry smile.

They eat in comfortable silence and she feels oddly at home, all this morning comfortably domestic and she feels warm and happy with every bite of her pancake. She wonders if things could just stay like this forever. Her eyes land on Diego, he smiles at her and she returns it, silently thanking him for making her feel at home. Diego understands.

“We need to talk” Luther breaks the silence bursting inside the room “Meet me and the rest of us in the living room, now” he walks out before any of them can protest.

“Guess we’ll better go” she stands with a sigh, walking out of the kitchen towards the living room.

**Wednesday 8:15 am**

Allison offers her a small smile when they arrive and hands her another coffee.

“The world's ending in three days” Luther says, entering the living room with Klaus trailing behind him.

“Three days?” Allison exclaims, handing Luther his coffee. Klaus sits on the floor in front of Diego and the girl. Allison hands each sibling one coffee “That's what Five said” Luther argues.

“The old bastard did mention the apocalypse, come to think of it” Klaus says, sipping his coffee and exhaling “He just left out the part about how soon”

“But can we trust him? I don't know if you've noticed, but Five's a little…” Allison whistles, Klaus chuckles “Our little psycho”

“Let’s not forget we’ve got another one here” Luther says pointing at the girl sitting beside Diego and all eyes turn to her, expectantly “I already told you, I wasn’t informed about that, besides, Five was pretty convincing, right? I mean if he wasn’t trying to stop the apocalypse me and the others wouldn’t be here trying to kill him” she sips her coffee nonchalantly.

“That’s why you were after him?” Diego asks her, she nods, looking at him through the lid of the carton cup in her hands.

“What did Five even see?” Allison asks.

“Uh... Apparently” Luther looks at Y/N for help, she scoffs “Don’t even look at me, he did not mentioned me”

“We all fought together against whoever was responsible” no one says anything, Luther clicks his tongue and stands from his chair “Okay. So, here's the plan, uh… we go through Dad's research-”

“Wait, what?” After Allison says this, a bunch of protests from the others follow “Wait a tick, wait a tick, wait a tick” Klaus says waving at Luther “What actually happened the first time around?”

“Yeah. What are you not tellin' us?” Diego says looking at his brother and then at Y/N, she says nothing, averting her gaze, Diego turns back at Luther “Come on, big boy, spit it out”

Luther sighs “We die” his voice is barely audible, and he looks down at his coffee “What was that?” Allison asks.

Luther coughs and clears his throat “I said, uh… we died”

She carefully reads their expressions, shock and disbelief clear on their faces as they look at the others around.

“And what about you?” Diego asks her, all turn to her again with frowns on their faces “He didn’t say… but I guess I don’t die” Thoughtful silence fills the room.

**1955**

“I must admit, Number Five, in all the time that I've been here, I've never met anyone quite like you” employees greet The Handler as they walk, beautiful green grass and trees around, but Five could not care about them “Hazel and Cha-Cha, for example, are talented, certainly, but… they can't see the big picture” she grips Five’s shoulder in a friendly manner “Your spunk, your enterprising spirit, well, it reminds me a great deal of myself, if… I may be so vainglorious” Five stays silent, pretending to listen to the conversation, only registering a few words in case she asks him something.

“If things work out for you here, you could potentially make a fine successor, Five” they walk together inside the facility, The Handler takes off her coat handing it to a guy that approached them with the purpose of retrieving her coat.

“I'd like to discuss the logistics of my family's and Y/N’s safety at your earliest convenience” Five speaks “As well as this body replacement”

They walk up the white marble stairs, people buzzing around them minding their business “Such chutzpah” she replies “It's refreshing, I'll admit _but_ slow down, Five. All in good time! In fact, now that you've finally agreed to work with us, we've got all the time in the world”

They arrive to a huge room, inside on their left it was the briefcase room “The Commission works in support of a delicate balance between the time line of events and mankind's free will” they lower their pace when they pass the briefcase room, she looks briefly at it and then at Five, placing her arm around again “The briefcase is no longer part of your kit, Five. Free your mind. You're management now, one of us”

“All the people on this floor are case managers, each one responsible for one major event at a time” their are walking through a narrow corridor, they stop in one of the rooms “So many of them” Five says, looking at all the employees working, thousands of rows before him “Impressive, isn't it? Being part of something… so grand” they stand there for a few seconds, indistinct chatter buzzing the air, with an occasional phone ringing “Come along”

They continue walking “Whenever someone chooses the wrong path and the time line is changed, the Commission gets a report from field agents on the ground. These field reports are sorted and assigned to a case manager. They determine if anyone needs to be… removed from the equation to assure that their event happens as it should” They halt at the doorway of another room, full of tubes, an old lady stands inside reading pieces of paper “Based on that determination, the case manager sends instructions via pneumatic tube to… temporal assassins like you formerly were, Number Five” Five looks carefully inside the room “Any queries so far?”

“Yeah” he says “Who was the case manager handling me?”

“Ah” she caresses his cheek with her fingers, giving him a soft slap “You mean the apocalypse” She walks away and Five follows, they arrive at a smaller room they walk inside and she approaches a lady working behinds one of the writing machines “Five, meet Dot”

“Oh, hi” Dot looks away from her work to greet them “Dot is responsible for all apocalypse matters. In fact, it was Dot here who first flagged your appearance in 2019”

Dot’s bright smile annoys Five “No hard feelings” Dot says.

“Well, you certainly put us through the ringer. Outsmarting two of our so-called best temporal assassins. If that doesn't spell leadership material... “ she says loudly, silence falls in the room as everyone looks at Five and the Handler “I just don't know” she finishes with a chuckle and everyone gets back to work, the room fills with the sound of their typing.

“I suspect… you like a challenge, Five” the chair squeaks as she pulls it out and taps the table, Five walks towards her “Which is why I've given you a particularly complex first case” she hands him a red folder and he grabs it, opening it and reading its content.

“It's too bad Joseph Späh decided against sabotaging the fuel tank. It would've been so much easier” she chuckles “Anyhoo… if you have any questions… I'll be right behind you”

Five sits down and watches the Handler leave the room. His desk is the one in front of Dot, he’s in the middle. On his right Herb sits, looking at him with a small excited smile before continuing his work, Five doesn't notice.

Well, if he wants to do what he’s been planning since the Handler showed him around, he might as well prove he’s efficient and finish the task he was given.

☂︎︎

“No, we need to figure this out” Diego says, slightly exasperated, they are still arguing over the apocalypse and Y/N was actually getting sick of it; she just can’t believe what’s so hard to understand; they ask the same dumb questions over and over.

“Hey” a soft voice makes their arguing stop, everyone looks behind to find Vanya next to some guy “What’s going on?” she asks.

“It's a family matter” Allison replies.

 _Shit, wrong answer,_ Y/N thinks, looking at Vanya.

“A family matter. So you couldn't bother to include me, but Y/N’s here” Vanya says, she seems like she was already expecting something like this to happen.

“No, it's not like that, you know she’s not really-” Allison stops herself; Y/N watches with a sad expression at that not so friendly reminder that she belongs nowhere.

“We were-” Luther tries to make the situation better but Vanya is already walking away “Don't let me interrupt”

“Wait” Allison walks quickly towards Vanya trying to stop her from leaving “I'll fill you in later when we're alone”

“Please, please, don't bother” Vanya stops “And I won't either”

“Vanya, that's not fair” Allison argues, her voice breaking just a little.

“Fair? There's nothing fair about being your sister. I have been left out of everything for as long as I can remember” Vanya looks at the sibling on the counter, with tear filled eyes “And I used to think it was Dad's fault, but he's dead. So it turns out you're the assholes” she walks away, and they let her go.

“Ouch” Y/N says “Yeah, I agree on that” Klaus chuckles.

“I'm gonna go find Vanya and explain” Allison starts walking away too “No, wait, there isn't time. We need to figure out what causes the apocalypse” Allison stops and the sound of the door closing echoes around the mansion.

“Now, there are loads of possibilities. Nuclear war, asteroids. But I'm thinking this is about the Moon. Right? Dad must have sent me up there for a reason, I was giving him daily updates on the conditions, I sent field samples so the first thing we need to do is find his research”

Klaus frowns “Hold on. Hold the phone” he interrupts Luther “We all died fighting this thing the first time around. Remember?” Luther stops and looks down at him.

“Klaus, shockingly, has a point. What gives us a win this time?” Diego says from behind the counter, playing with one of his knives “Five and Y/N, I thought that was obvious”

Y/N scoffs from her seat next to Klaus “Oh, so now I’m part of this?”

“Come, not you too” Allison groans “Oh no, I’m not really mad, you just really need to realize the weight of your words, I mean, I really can’t believe you really said that to your own sister” Allison looks down in shame as silence falls between them, Luther clears his throat.

“This time, we'll have the full force of the Umbrella Academy. That's what we need” Klaus starts gagging, holding his stomach in pain as he stands from his seat.

“So, where's Five now?” Allison asks eyeing Klaus from the corner of her eyes “Well, he had a plan to change the time line. He'll be back soon” Luther answers.

“Wait, so you knew he was gonna leave?” Y/N stands from her seat with a frown, Klaus uses her as leverage. Luther ignores her question “I'm going after Hazel and Cha-Cha.” Diego says walking away.

“Right now?” Y/N asks, wrapping an arm around Klaus’ torso to help him stand “Hell, yeah. Three days. I'm losing light by the minute”

“Diego wait” she insists in a hurry “Look, I know you wanna avenge your friend, but you cannot fight them, not like that”

“Besides” Luther interrupts “We got a bigger problem here” Diego stops and looks angrily at Luther “If I'm gonna die, I need to know I killed those bastards first”

Their fighting turns into background noise as the girl helps Klaus sit on the couch “Hey, are you okay?” she says, her voice soft and tender “What makes you say that? I feel great” she frowns but decides not to press him; Diego’s angry footsteps make her look away from Klaus. Klaus tries to stand and walks away, Y/N trails behind him.

“Klaus!” Luther calls, but both ignore him so he calls him again; Klaus turns around and looks at Luther raising his arms “Yeah! Sorry”

“So, what? You're giving up on the world, too?”

“Yeah, pretty much. Yeah. Mm-hmm” Klaus replies in exasperation “What about you Y/N?” Luther looks at the girl, she looks away “I need to do something quick, if we are all going to die…” she trails off.

“So that's it. You're cool with us all dying in three days?” Klaus groans and turns around walking away with Y/N.

“Guess you’re stuck with me now” she says with a grin, helping Klaus upstairs “I thought it was the other way around” he gives her an airy chuckle, there’s groaning coming from Diego’s room and Klaus starts making his way there but stops when he notices she isn’t following.

“Are ya coming?” he asks looking back at the girl, she’s staring at Five’s bedroom with curious eyes “I’ll catch you up in a second” she replies walking slowly away towards Five’s old room. She hears Klaus’ footsteps farther as she walks inside the room.

She starts looking around, staring at the toys and stuff around. She walks towards the window and opens it peeking her head through to look at the alley below. She looks right and left before closing it again. She suddenly notices a green strap peeking from underneath the bed, she walks towards it and pulls it out, it’s Five’s bag.

She opens it, rummaging through it though she really wasn’t sure what she was looking for inside, inside, she finds a Walkman; she takes it out and inspects it. It’s blue, with a pair of headphones attached, she opens the lid to find inside a tape, with ‘Five’ written on it.

She notices it’s her handwriting and traces it with her finger softly and places it inside her suit jacket pocket.

“Hey” Diego’s voice catches her attention “Klaus asked me to tie him up, would you help me?” he shows her the rope “I’m sorry, I have to do something really quick, I promise I won’t be long” she walks past Diego and he turns “Where are you going?” he asks.

“Don’t worry, I won’t be away long” that’s her only reply as she disappears downstairs.

☂︎︎

Five types away in concentration, ignoring everyone around him.

“Hiya, Five. How's it going?”

“I must have utter silence in order to complete this task” he rolls his paper up and he hopes she gets the message to just stop pestering him “Hey, a few of us are having lunch, and I was wondering if you…” he clears his throat ignoring her completely “...you're doing something” he opens his drawer and pulls a tube out, placing his piece of paper inside he stands and walks out.

He walks around, trying to find the room with the tubes to send his message, he opens the door and steps inside, making his way to the correct tube he opens it “I’m afraid that’s not procedure” The Handler takes his tube and he turns to her “Five, meet Gloria” an old lady that seems to be trembling walks towards them with fast steps “Gloria is perhaps the single most vital cog in our machine” Gloria chuckles with a smile, waving the Handler off “Gloria, this is Number Five”

“Look at you, deadly little thing” her smile unsettles Five “So happy we decided to close the contract on your life” she finishes with a chuckle, her head trembles.

“I'm afraid your reputation precedes you” Five looks back at the Handler, away from Gloria’s horrible smile and trembling demeanor “And it looks like you're building on it here” she says while opening the tube and pulling out the paper “Oh. Karl Weber” she hands the paper to Gloria and smirks expectantly at Five, he flashes her with a proud tight smile.

“Karl Weber is the butcher at the shop where Captain Ernst A. Lehmann acquires his weekly roast. So, if Karl dies, his butcher shop is passed on to his son Otto, who… never washes his hands, which is disgusting”

“So he's the one who gives the captain his roast” The Handler continues in understanding.

“And that gives him food poisoning”

“Which makes him late for work”

“Which delays the takeoff”

“And to make up for lost time, through a weather front of high electrical charge and humidity”

“And the static electricity inside the aircraft makes it a virtual tinderbox” Five smiles again as she speaks, glad to see she seem very pleased with his work “Tiny engine sparks…”

“And just like that, we have…” he mimics an explosion with his hands and Gloria mimics him, The Handler laughs in surprise. After his success with both ladies Five and The Handler walk back to Five’s workplace.

“I'm sure you've all heard that Mr. Five has proven to be as adept with a pen as he was with a sword” she starts while the two walk inside together, her arm slung around Five shoulders, they stop at the front and she pats his back; he starts walking back to his desk “Let his effort serve as inspiration to you all” Five feels everyone's eyes on him while he sits down again, he starts reading his new case ignoring them. He anxiously waits for her to leave, half listening to what she’s scolding the guy beside him; Herb, as he realizes his name is, turns into a stuttering mess, nervously trying to answer The Handler’s questioning without being humiliated in front of everyone else… even though it was too late for that.

The buzzer sound interrupts Herb’s humiliation and everyone stands from their seats, eager for lunch. He watches with prying eyes until everyone’s out. When the room is empty he stands, if he wants answers he’ll have to be quick.

After The Handler’s touring he knew exactly where to teleport, knowing that place is usually empty but not unguarded he knows that’s the best way to do it. He appears inside the agent’s files, eagerly looking through the rows of metal drawers alphabetically ordered; he stops as soon as he finds the drawer with the first letter of her name. He opens it and starts looking for the file.

“You won’t find it here” Five quickly presses the stranger against the row behind them, pressing their throat. He glares in surprise at Herb, who raises his arms in surrender “Don’t kill me, I’m here to help” he gasps out.

“How do I know I can trust you” Five hisses out through clenched teeth “There’s really no way I can make you trust me” Herb replies and Five presses his hand tighter and Herb closes his eyes “I never liked the way she was treated, I want to save her!” at this, Five finally moves away from Herb, he gulps for air as he falls to the floor.

“I’m waiting” Five impatiently crosses his arms “R-Right” Herb says standing up with slight difficulty “Follow me”

Five follows quietly behind Herb, cautiously looking around in case anyone spots them. They arrive into a section far to the back, with a sign that reads _‘TOP SECRET’._

The door to it is locked, and it seems to open with an authorized ID; one that Herb surprisingly has. The door opens with a hiss and Herb steps inside motioning Five to do the same.

Five looks around the room while Herb looks for the file inside the drawers, the rustle caused by the files Herb was moving around anxiously resonating through Five’s urgent mind; after what felt like ages Herb finally pulls a dark blue folder. Herb turns back to the boy with nervous eyes; he hands the dark blue folder to Five.

Five takes it and looks at Herb through his lashes “There are a few tapes you must watch, when you finish with the file go look for me” Five nods and tele transports away from the room and back to his working space. He quickly grabs the red folder from the desk behind him and walks out the room, both folders hidden inside his sweater vest.

Once he’s safely inside the restroom stall he pulls the red file out first, quickly scanning through the words and events. Once he’s satisfied with the information he collected he closes it and with trembling hands he pulls the dark blue folder. What will he find inside?

He opens it with a sigh, the first thing he notices is a picture of her in the right corner. He starts reading carefully through it.

**Subject: Y/N L/N.**

**Birth Date: October 1, 1989**

Five frowns in confusion, he’s sure remembers her telling him her birthday was not on that day. He keeps reading.

**Abilities: guns for hands, incredible sight, slight telekinesis.**

**Blood Type: unknown, her blood seems to be full of gunpowder and unknown flammable substances.**

Underneath her basic information he realizes there’s a medical and scientific report. He continues to read in concentration, processing every single word written on the paper.

**The subject seems to be unstable, her emotions get the best of her most of the time; we’ve already lost 10 men this week. She’s a dangerous weapon that needs to be controlled.**

**We are currently testing her telekinesis but it seems it tires her out completely, her shooting abilities are incredible, he never misses a shot even if the target is miles or kilometers away or if it's moving. Her body seems to create the bullets just like it creates tears; we’ve already stopped her aging process, in the surgery we investigated more of what’s inside her and ran some blood tests. Her physical training starts tomorrow.**

**She’s reluctant to cooperate as was expected, we had to make a complete clean up of her memories, to make her as numb as can be, though some memories are too strong, especially the ones involved with** **_Five Hargreeves_ ** **and some songs. We'll have to think of something else.**

**We’ve decided to brainwash her for better and faster results and it worked better than expected. Her training is almost complete and her memories are completely vanished, no sign of feelings, she’s slowly turning into the perfect** **_weapon_ ** **.**

He moves onto the next page.

**First time on the field went amazingly great, we expect her to continue like that.**

**She’s been working for us for months, though she still needs to have some** **_refreshments_ ** **with us. She's doing great; it’s time to partner her up with our new recruit: Five Hargreeves.**

The door opens and he looks away from the report “Shit” he curses, he hears the door close and the crash of her heels against the tiles.

“So, how's your first day going?” she asks, walking towards the empty stall on his left “Couldn’t be better” he replies, trying to sound as calm as he can muster.

“Glad to hear it” she coughs, and Five tries to hide the two folders inside his vest again. She continues her loud coughing and Five frowns “I burned my rugae. Ever burn your rugae?” Five stays silent, trying to focus on anything else other than her peeing sounds and annoying coughing “Rugae. The ridges on the hard palate that help pass food to the esophagus. Anyway, I'm on a liquid diet for two days, hence the marathon of urination. One faulty cog, and nothing works as it should” Five is already anticipating another passive-aggressive warning and when she finally stops peeing he gets more alert, hugging his torso to avoid being caught “You know, we value integrity at the office above all else” and not surprisingly, he was right “Trust is essential, and that trust is... built over time. But in the event of a breach, the Commission will act swiftly and without mercy. An efficiency I'm sure you above all people can appreciate, Number Five” he hears the toilet flush and hugs himself tighter “I'm feeling peckish. Have you had your lunch?”

“Not yet” he replies “Great. How would you like to lunch with me in my office? You can eat solid foods, and I can live vicariously… through you” she peeks at him from the top of the door’s stall.

Five is tempted to refuse and instead go find Herb but he needs to seem as less suspicious as he can, he knows she’s watching his every move and he doesn’t want to mess up “Sounds great” he says with a smile. hoping he had convinced her; she moves away, allowing his to open the door, he steps out and walks with her out of the restroom

“I'll be there in a second, I just need to get my lunch” she hears her walk inside his office and he carefully leaves inside his top drawer the dark blue folder while placing the other in its original place. He grabs his brown paper bag and walks towards her office.

As soon as he’s done, he _must_ find Herb.

☂︎︎

She watches from afar as the couple leave the house, once their car is far down the road she approaches the house, successfully unlocking the door and stepping inside.

She cautiously investigates the first floor but nothing seems to awake her mind so she decides to walk upstairs. She enters the master bedroom and looks around from the door. Nothing.

She walks to the other one and peeks inside, it seems to be a baby’s room. She looks at the soft pastel colors on the walls and the plushies on the shelfs on top of the baby crib. She feels nothing so she closes the door.

With a sigh, she turns her head to the last door at the end of the hall, she makes her way there with hopeful steps. The door creaks when she opens it, this time she fully steps inside and she finally feels that tingling sensation in the back of her head. _Recognition_.

The room seems to be some kind of office, with a desk next to the window and a computer on top of it, notebooks littered around it. She walks slowly around the room, analyzing every corner. For some reason she has a feeling that it used to be a bedroom… the floor underneath her creaks unexpectedly and she feels a small bump. She looks down and crouches down, knocking on the slightly uneven wood.

She realizes it’s hollow and she pulls the piece of wood, it opens with a crack. Inside the hole, there’s a metal Beatles lunchbox, it's slightly rusty and seems old but she still pulls it out to inspect it. She somehow recognizes it. She places the wood back in its place and turns once again to the metal lunchbox.

But footsteps downstairs stop her in her tracks, she’s quick to place the lunchbox inside her blue backpack and walks silently but fast to the window, she opens it and jumps down; she closes the window again and slides down the fire stairs, running back to the academy.

She runs quickly upstairs, looking for a safe and empty room to look through the stuff she found; she looks at Diego and Klaus talking, Klaus tightly tied up to a chair, she passes swiftly and unnoticed.

She ends up in the attic.

☂︎︎

“And that's how Phil determined that the archduke just had to go” Five reaches for his glass full of water as the Handler finishes her story, he takes a sip and then places it back on the desk “Care for dessert?”

He grimaces “I had a bad Twinkie in the apocalypse once, it kind of put me off desserts”

“Please, indulge me” she insists, pushing slightly the tray full of candies, he sighs and grabs one, unwrapping it and placing it inside his mouth, the Handler lights up her cigarette “What's that taste like to you?” she says, leaning over her seat with the cigarette hanging between her long fingers.

“The 1950s?”

“Precisely right. Our clever metaphysics division concocted a way to perfectly distill an entire decade into a single candy” she grabs a candy from the tray “This one's modeled after the Fudge Mutt, America's favorite in 1955”

Five raises his brows and tilts his head “Remarkable”

“You'll be happy to know it's the very division that's building your new body. Oh, that reminds me, I have something for you” she presses the button of her intercom “Carla?”

“Yes?” Carla replies over the intercom “Would you bring the box in, please?”

“Certainly” the intercom clicks and quick footsteps approach the office, Carla opens the door and leaves a large grey carton box on the desk in front of Five. The Handler stands while Carla walks away, Five stands too and inspects the box. She sits on the desk and looks at Five with an expectant smile.

“Go ahead, open it” he does, grabbing the dark blue suit jacket “Clothes make the man, Five. Won't it be nice when you can actually wear it? Very soon, I assure you” he looks at her, his brows furrowed as usual “They're perfecting your body as we speak”

“Thank you, it's a very kind gift” he closes the box again and turns around “Is that a Chinese flamethrower?” he says pointing at the weapon behind them “Good eye” she says and he walks closer to inspect it “War. Such a fascinating concept” she starts walking towards him “A temporary salve for a permanent human flaw” Five looks at her when she feels her close “Course, it's a bit easier to see from 30,000 feet”

The Handler chuckles and points at the trinkets in display before them “These are just some of the things I've collected in my travels, M26 grenades from the Vietnam War” Five looks at the grenade “And this, the most noteworthy, perhaps. My Walther pistol, the very one Hitler used to kill himself” she stretches her arm to show him the small gun “We're not supposed to take these kind of things, but… he wasn't gonna use it anymore” she smirks, but Five’s brain is already building the perfect plan “Feel... how perfectly balanced that is” she hands the boy the gun and he grasps it, inspecting it with calculating eyes.

“I had some thoughts I wanted to run by you, some suggestions to improve Commission protocol” Five hands the gun back and she places it back on its place “Shaking things up already. I admire that, go on” she walks back towards her desk and he follows.

“Gloria” he starts “The tube operator, Wouldn't it be simpler if case managers were to send their own messages?”

“I appreciate the thought, I really do. But everyone loves Gloria, I- I would never hear the end of it” she chuckles “She's been with the Commission family for years, and she's this close to making pension”

A knock interrupts their conversation, both look towards it “Sorry to interrupt. May I have a moment alone?”

“Of course” The Handler says standing from her chair “Duty calls, we'll continue this discussion later, Five”

“Sure, may I?” he gestures at the tray full of candies “Please” he grabs the candies and walks out of the office. He sighs, but now he’s ready to find Herb and finally put an end to his questions.

☂︎︎

She stares down at the rusty metal lunchbox, unmoving, shaky breaths coming out of her mouth as she considers what could be inside. She’s nervous, almost afraid but there’s a feeling inside her that pushes her to just open it and see.

She exhales loudly, brushing the dust off from the lid and then opens it.

The first thing she sees is a postcard from Paris, she reads what’s behind.

_Duty calls, hope to be back soon._

_\- Five_

She traces the letters softly with her fingers, she places it beside her and looks inside again. There’s an enamel pin collection inside, along with some stickers. Underneath that there are a few polaroids and she takes them with a frown. She analyzes them carefully, some are of herself and others are of Five; but the ones that capture her attention are the ones that are of the two of them, sometimes hugging, or even _kissing._

She feels her heart hammering in her chest and a few tears threaten to fall, she gulps loudly and looks at the Walkman. Her hands are trembling as she places the headset on, it’s almost impossible for her to press play. She takes a deep breath trying to calm her shaking hands and racing heart and presses play.

**_Hey Five!_ **

She felt her breath knocked out of her lungs as her own happy voice filled her eras, her voice sounded so… excited and happy she almost didn’t recognize it.

**_So I’ll try to make this quick because I have a_ ** **_huge list of songs ready for you so, I just wanna thank you for not jumping that day… I’m really glad I have you in my life and I… I really love you, as you are, and I don’t care if you don’t say it back a lot because I know you, and I know you feel the same…_ **

There’s a brief pause, and she feels tears threatening to spill.

**_Anyway, happy birthday, I really hope I can celebrate more with you. Love you forever, Y/N._ **

She chokes back a sob, covering her whole head with her arms as her recording ended. Her heart almost stopped when the first song began playing.

**_Ooh ooh ooh take it take it all away…_ **

**When she opens her eyes again, she finds in the white room she spent most of her life. Doctors appear and grab her arms tightly, she screams in fear, struggling to break free from their iron grip…**

Five’s hands are sweating, as he watches Herb place some VHS into a player. He notices how Herb seems slightly more nervous than usual, his face is regretful when he’s done; he turns to Five with apologetic eyes, but Five looks at the screen with careful eyes, trying to memorize and understand every single thing that happens.

**She’s crying hard, when one of the doctors shows a syringe she struggles more, pleading, but she’s ignored like every single time. The only thing she recognizes is the music playing from the speakers, she knows she chose those songs for a reason, but that’s foggy just like most things now.**

**_Look into my eyes and you'll see_ **

**_I'm the only one…_ **

**Her muscles relax against her will, thanks to the sedative running through her blood but the tears keep flooding down, ragged breaths escaping her lips as she trembles, frustrated with her unresponsive body. Another doctor straps something to her head, tying it up in her forehead. She closes her eyes in anticipation.**

**_You've captured my love_ **

**_Stolen my heart, changed my life…_ **

**The doctor gives a sign, and the Handler nods, tilting her head to the side to indicate them to start. One starts the machine and she shuts her eyes tightly in pain, screaming from the electric shocks coming from the helmet in her head.**

**_Every time you make a move, you destroy my mind_ **

**_And the way you touch, I lose control and shiver deep inside_ **

**_You take my breath away…_ **

**A scientist steps ahead of the group that was taking some notes, he starts chanting random words to her. She tries to focus on anything but that, fighting against them, but now, her mind was blank, she couldn’t remember anything.**

**_You can reduce me to tears, with a single sigh (Please don't cry anymore)_ **

**_Every breath that you take_ **

**_Any sound that you make_ **

**_Is a whisper in my ear_ **

**She cries harder, desperately grasping into something she can’t feel, something that seems to be completely gone and far away from her… but she knows it was real, it had to be. The scientist speaks louder, looking, they start the machine again and she screams.**

**_I could give up all my life for just one kiss_ **

**_I would surely die, if you dismiss me from your love_ **

**_You take my breath away…_ **

**She struggles with herself, trying to find whatever the hell was helping her stay sane in all the madness… all this hell.**

**_So please don't go, don't leave me here all by myself_ **

**_I get ever so lonely from time to time_ **

**_I will find you, anywhere you go, I'll be right behind you_ **

**_Right until the ends of the Earth_ **

**_I'll get no sleep till I find you to tell you_ **

**_That you just take my breath away…_ **

**Her senses are coming back again and she manages to set free and sit up, standing from the bed and walking away from them trying to find a door “Stop her” the Handler demands, looking closely at the subject.**

**Some guards step in but she’s quick to kill them with no remorse, the song playing in the background blaring loudly inside her brain, almost painfully deafening her. She feels blood running down her ears and nose, but she keeps fighting every single guard that tries to catch her; fighting against her burning skin and limbs.**

**_I will find you_ **

**_Anywhere you go_ **

**_Right until the ends of the Earth_ **

**There’s a hopeful leap in her heart when she spotts the door, sprinting towards it. She opens it, but the Handler is somehow there already and punches her jaw with her elbow. The girl stumbles back, unable to stand again, the pain becoming too much for her. The Handler smirks down at her, grabbing her face forcefully. She’s beaten, her face with a dark bruise forming in her right eye, her nose bleeding along with her ears and lip. She injects the girl again right on the side of her neck.**

**Two guards drag her back inside away, she has no strength to struggle, and realizes she has nothing to hold on to, her brain is empty.**

**_I'll get no sleep till I find you to_ **

**_Tell you when I've found you -_ **

**_I love you…_ **

Five stares in horror, trembling hands grasping his sleeves “I can’t watch more” he says through clenched teeth “I said stop it!” he punches the VHS player and it breaks completely. His breathing hard and labored, he turns to Herb.

Herb trembles in fear as he looks at Five’s murderous gaze, Five’s jaw is clenched tightly, like his fists. Herb braces himself when Five moves but surprisingly, there’s no blow, just the sound of retreating footsteps and the door slamming shut.

Y/N feels like passing out, the songs playing through the tape reviving all the torture she suffered for years. She’s gasping for air, and she knows she’s probably screaming, but she can’t sense anything at all. She’s sure she’s back in that dreaded room and she’s afraid to open her eyes, covering herself with her arms as she sobs loudly.

Rapid footsteps make her look up, a dark figure stands before her “Please! Stay away from me! Don’t hurt me, I’ve done nothing wrong!” she manages to say between sobs and gasps.

A gentle hand grasps her arms and she struggles trying to break free. the music suddenly stops as the guy takes off the headset and throws the Walkman across the room. That seems to break the spell and she locks eyes with Diego.

“I won’t hurt you” he says, looking deeply into her fearful eyes “And I won’t anyone do it, I promise” his voice is soft and tender and she cries, collapsing against his chest. She holds her close, letting her sob into his black clothes. He feels her shaking and she rubs her back, trying to soothe her.

When she was calm enough she pulls away “Diego” she says “Please tell me who I was”

He sighs “Alright” he agrees and helps her up “Let’s go someplace better”

Her legs wobble but she manages to arrive at the kitchen. She sits down and watches Diego put the kettle on for some tea, when it’s ready he sits too.

“I’m not entirely sure how you and Five met” he starts and she sips the tea, limbs relaxing immediately “But you two were… close though it was never confirmed we all knew you were a thing or whatever”

She looks at him expectantly, but he struggles on what to say “The last we saw you was on our birthday, you gave us a present and all” he chuckles, recalling the fond memory “But as most things in this house, it went to shit, Hargrevees kicked you out, and we saw how your father slapped you. Five was furious” he glances at her, reading her expression, she blushes “We don’t know what happened afterwards but we never saw you again, same with Five”

“I think I need some air” she says standing from the chair “I’ll go with you” he replies quickly but she stops him “I think I’ll go alone”

“Will you be fine?” he asks with a raised brow, she nods with a smile and Diego stares at her back as she leaves.

She lets silent tears fall down as soon as she’s out, while _The End of the World_ played in her earphones. She chuckles sadly, perfect timing. The streets are full of people, going on in their days with no idea of what’s coming to them. A small part of her feels this is the way she’s supposed to go, she has the answers she was seeking… but another part of her wishes to see Five and tell him she knows, and maybe just spend the few spare minutes she has with him.

She likes him, maybe more than she expected. She hopes he’ll accept her as she is now. She takes the polaroid she kept in his pocket and smiles in sadness. She’s glad at least she found somewhere she belonged before she died.

A bell dingles and she looks up from the picture, a small donut shop catches her attention and for some reason she doesn’t hesitate to step inside. A rich smell greets her and she heads to the counter, sitting down on the stool.

“I’ll be with you as soon as I can sweetie” The lady says and Y/N smiles, waiting patiently for her.

“Now, what can I get for you?” her voice is incredibly sweet, and when the girl looks up and meets her face the lady opens her mouth in shock and calls her name in surprise. She leaves her notepad and pen inside her apron and hugs the girl tightly “It’s been so long, I thought you had died” when she pulls away, the girl studies her face, “Agnes?” she feels her lips move and widens her eyes in surprise when the lady in front of her nods with a smile.

“I’m so glad you remember my name” she exhales “I’ll bring your favorite and we’ll catch up, okay?” Agnes walks away before she replies. While Agnes is gone, she thinks.

She just remembered her name! That was a huge improvement, maybe with more stimulants her memories will come back.

Agnes places two cups of coffee and a raspberry filled one in front of her, she sits on the stool beside her.

“You haven’t aged a day! Tell me how you’ve been”

She takes a bite of her donut “I really don’t know where to start” she admits “I… don’t remember” Agnes looks at her in sadness.

“I heard your family was in a horrible car crash a few years ago, no survivors” Agnes explains “But weirdly, all records were erased, you and your family vanished into thin air” she places her hand on hers to comfort her.

“But I’m glad you’re back, I’ve missed you a lot” her smile makes Y/N smile in return “If you have nowhere to go you can come with me, I’ve met this incredible guy that says we could go somewhere else, start fresh”

The girl smiles “I’d love that”

☂︎︎

Five feels his blood boiling underneath his skin, but he must stay calm to execute his plan to perfection. His back is tightly pressed against the wall, waiting. Rapid footsteps catch his attention and he looks as the same woman that interrupted a few minutes ago walks inside the tube room. He teleports inside and hides.

“Gloria, the Handler knows that Five is up to something” he watches her give Gloria a tube “Get this to Hazel and Cha-Cha immediately”

“Uh…” Gloria hesitates as she grabs it “Immediately” The woman urges and walks away when Gloria finally manages to agree. He teleports quickly behind Gloria and knocks her out, successfully grabbing the tube and pulling out the message. He reads it.

**Reassignment: protect Harold Jenkins.**

He folds it and places it on the typewriter, he starts typing quickly. When he finishes he places it inside the tube again and writes the second one. As soon as he finishes he runs to the tubes and sends the messages away.

“You know that's not how we do things here” The Handler says and Five looks at her, trying to look as casual as possible “Where's Gloria?”

“Don't know. Couldn't find her anywhere” he replies, but Gloria groans and The Handler looks behind her and finds Gloria on the floor behind the desk. Five starts moving away from the tubes slowly.

“You're a great disappointment to me. You can't change what's to come, Five” she says, Five clenches his jaw “I truly find it so odd that you can't shed this fantasy, you're a first-rate pragmatist. You belong here with us”

Five looks angrily at her, his lips pressed into a tight line as he glares “I don't belong anywhere, thanks to you. You made me a killer”

“You were always a killer” she pulls down the zipper of her dress and pulls out her gun “I just pointed you in a direction” Five jumps away and she fires her gun. Gloria whimpers as gunshots fill the room. Alarms start blaring and Five is sure security will be there in seconds.

He pushes a cart into her, but she stops it and fires, he jumps again “What’s the rush, Five?” he hears her “We're just getting started” she paces around carefully “Is this how you want the last line of your report to read?”

He appears behind her “When I'm done, I'm done, I guess” he smiles mischievously at her when she turns to him “You can't keep this up, Five. We both know that even you have a limit” Five glares at her, blue eyes full of anger “I saved you from a lifetime of being alone. You owe me” She fires, but her gun is empty, Five smirks.

“I do owe a debt” he teletransports away “But it's not to you” he pulls the grenade out and activates it, she looks at her with a dumbfounded expression as he smiles evilly waving at her with the grenade and rolls it towards her.

He’s out safely before it explodes, covering himself. The explosion is hard but he doesn’t stay long, he quickly teletransports to the briefcase room and grabs one, leaving behind him another grenade. He runs out and before the fire from the explosion reaches him he jumps in time.

Erasing that day completely.

**Wednesday 8:15 am (again)**

“Hold the phone” Klaus stops Luther “We all died fighting this thing the first time around, remember?” Luther looks down at Klaus.

“Klaus, shockingly, has a point. What gives us a win this time?” Diego says from behind the counter, playing with one of his knives. Electricity cackles loudly and everyone looks up. Five suddenly appears falling on top of the counter.

Everyone steps aside in surprise “Jesus!” Allison exclaims. Klaus groans “You guys, am I still high, or do you see him, too?”

Y/N quickly reaches Five, placing her hands on his arms and worriedly meets his gaze “Are you okay?” he asks, helping Five stand.

“Who did this?” Luther asks approaching the teens “Irrelevant” he answers, grabbing Allison’s coffee and pushing everyone aside, except for Y/N, he lets her grab his arm as he drinks the rest of the coffee, when he’s done he turns back towards his siblings.

“So, the apocalypse is in three days but we won’t lose because we have this” he points at his chest and grabs Y/N’s hand in his, pulling it slightly to prove his point.

“Our hearts” Klaus says with a smile and Klaus frowns “No, me and Y/N, I’m pointing at myself and her, wasn’t that obvious?” they shake their heads and he huffs in annoyance “Whatever, if y'all don't get your sideshow acts together and get over yourselves, we're screwed. Who cares if life and dad in our case messed us up? Are we gonna let that define us?”

Klaus and Y/N shake their heads “And to give us a fighting chance to see next week, I've come back with a lead”

“Wait, you were at The Commission?” Y/N asks looking at Five, he nods “I’ll answer your questions later, right now we have to discuss more important matters… I know who's responsible for the apocalypse” he pulls a paper out of his pocket and shows it to his siblings, he hands it to Allison and everyone watches her expectantly and she unfolds it “This is who we have to stop” Five finishes.

“Harold Jenkins?” Allison says with a frown.

“Who the hell is Harold Jenkins?” 


	16. Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the huge delay (again lol) I swear I'm trying my best, school has been taking most of my time and helping my grandma with a seasonal store she has so my life's been pretty busy. But it's finally here! I'm always happy to see you guys are enjoying this a lot so that fuels me to keep writing. Have in mind I'll continue my efforts to finish this! So it won't be canceled.
> 
> Anyway, you must that this will probably finish with the last episode of Season Two and will be continued until the next season is out. But while that happens, enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading.

Five is quick to finish the rest of the coffee with rapid gulps, everyone stares at him waiting for an answer to their same question.

_Who the hell is Harold Jenkins?_

When the carton cup is empty Five throws it across the room “I don't know... yet” he finally replies after what felt like hours for the others in the room “But I do know that he's responsible for the apocalypse, so we have to find him and we have to do it now”

“How is he connected to what's gonna happen?” Luther asks, unsure of all the new information they are receiving “I don't know” Five admits.

Y/N frowns “Wait so you just know his name?” Five rolls his eyes “You of all people should know that that’s enough”

“Yeah, but there's probably dozens of Jenkinses” she argues, crossing her arms over her chest “Well, we just better start looking, then” his tone is defiant and she rolls her eyes with a huff.

“I'm sorry, am I the only one that's skeptical here?” Allison speaks, catching everyone’s attention “I mean, how exactly do you know all of this about what's his name?” Five groans in discomfort, hoping that went unnoticed by everyone else.

“Harold Jenkins” Five answers with a glare “You know those lunatics in masks who attacked the house?”

“Oh, yeah, I think I remember those guys” Klaus says, going to the nearest sofa slowly sitting down “Yeah, the ones that attacked us while you were getting drunk” Diego replies looking at Klaus and then looking back at Five.

“Yeah, them, well they were sent by the Temps Commission to stop me from coming back and preventing the end of life on Earth”

“The temps what?” Allison asks, not believing anything he was saying “My former employee”

“They monitor all of time and space to make sure that whatever is supposed to happen... happens” the girl explains, hoping she helps their small brains.

“They believe the apocalypse is coming in three days, so I went to Commission headquarters and intercepted a message that was meant for said lunatics ‘Protect Harold Jenkins’, so he must be responsible for the apocalypse”

There’s a brief silence across the room and at the same time, everyone starts asking questions, bickering about their own corners. Five glares at Y/N’s back as she approaches Diego, feeling slightly jealous of the attention he gets from the girl.

“Do you have any idea how insane this sounds?” Allison says exasperated, Five clutches his side and inspects it before speaking “You know what else is insane? I look like a 19-year-old boy”

The girl scoffs standing beside Diego “Yeah, you tell me” she mutters under her breath and Diego gives her a side glance.

“Klaus talks to the dead, and Luther thinks he's fooling everybody with that overcoat” Five points at his two siblings, tone harsh and determined “Everything about us is insane, it always has been” Everyone looks at each other “He’s got a point there” Klaus says from his place in the sofa, his voice tired and deeper than usual.

“We didn't choose this life, we're just living it… for the next three days anyway”

“But the last time we tried to stop it, we all died… Why is this time any different? Why shouldn't I go home to my daughter?” Allison argues slightly frustrated “Because this time, I'm here and we have the name of the man responsible, guys we actually have the chance of saving the lives of billions of people… Including Claire”

Allison looks in surprise at the boy in front of her “You know her name?”

“I do, and I'd like to live long enough to meet her”

Allison considers her options for a few seconds “All right, let’s get this bastard”

“You had me at Gerald Jenkins,” Diego says taking a step forward “Don’t you mean _Harold_ Jenkins?” The girl beside him corrects him with a smile and takes a step too nodding her head silently telling Five she was in too, Five smiles back.

“Whatever, I've already lost two people this week, I'm not losing anyone else” Diego replies walking next to Five.

“And Luther?” Five asks, looking at Luther expectantly “Yeah, you go. I'm gonna stay and go through Dad's files, I still think this has something to do with why he sent me to the Moon”

Diego stops and looks accusingly at Luther “Seriously? Now you wanna make the end of the world about you and Dad?”

“No” Luther quickly replies “‘Watch for threats’, that's what he told me. You think that's a coincidence? This all has to be connected somehow”

Allison walks towards him with a frown “No, we should all stick together” she says and Y/N nods “I agree with her”

“We don’t have time for this” Five says impatiently “Let’s roll, I know where we can find this asshole. Klaus, you're with me”

“Yeah. I- I'm good, I think I'll, uh…” he stands up, clutching his stomach “I think I'll pass, I'm… feeling a little under the weather, so, uh…” he groans and walks out, Five rolls his eyes but walks out too along with Diego and Y/N.

They wait patiently for Allison inside the car and thankfully it's just for a few seconds. She gets inside the backseat next to Y/N with a sigh and Diego starts the car driving away.

“He’s really not coming, huh?” she asks Allison but she shakes her head “I have a weird feeling about that” she confesses and Allison looks at her through a frown “Me too”

The rest of the ride is silent with Five occasionally glancing back at the girl behind, she’s been staring at the road the whole time but there’s an air of sadness and longing hanging around her… though he’s not really sure he’s still worried.

The car comes to a halt, distracting Five from his thoughts, he looks around, not entirely sure where they are, the two girls at the back look just as lost as he does.

“I know this Jenkins dude has to have a record, we gotta get our hands on this file”

Allison looks out of the window “And your plan is to what? Waltz in there and just ask for it?”

“I know the station like the back of my hand, sis. I've spent a lot of time inside”

“Handcuffed” she argues.

“Whatever, here's the plan” Diego continues “Plan?” Five interrupts his brother with a frown “I'm just gonna blink in and get the file”

“No, that's not… You don't know the ins and outs of this place, okay?” Five keeps the frown on his face, eyes never tearing away from Diego “I literally just did this yesterday”

“What?” Diego asks, matching Five’s frown “ _My_ yesterday, not your yesterday” Five adds, but Diego has no idea what his brother just said “It'll take me two seconds, why don't I just go?”

Allison and Y/N roll their eyes in sync as the two brothers argue “Listen to me, _you_ are not going in there. I made a call, that's what a leader does. He leads” Five rolls his eyes and a small smile graces his face when he hears Y/N scoff from the backseat. Diego opens the door and steps out, the others follow.

“Okay so, while Diego is back I have to make a quick call” Allison leaves no space for arguments because she’s quick to walk towards a payphone, leaving the two teens a few paces behind. For some reason Five is nervous and that fact alone makes him feel utterly annoyed, he clenches his fists at his sides and glances at the girl beside him.

She smiles and motions him to follow her, the simple gesture making Five lose his composure for a few seconds before following her like a puppy; he’s sure if any of his siblings had seen that they’d mock him for life. They stand together, backs pressed into the stone wall, shoulders brushing together slightly while Allison talks, the streets busy with people going about their business. She sighs, pressing her shoulder slightly against Five’s, confused for the yearning of his touch. Five opens his mouth to say something to her, but Diego is back, so instead he greets his brother, making Allison turn around.

Diego shows the two teens the blue folder with a triumphant smirk “You’re welcome” he says and Allison takes it from him with ease. She opens it and everyone else waits.

“Holy shit” she gasps “What?” the girl says, trying to look at the papers inside the folder “Harold Jenkins is Leonard Peabody” she shows them the pictures inside.

The group make their way back to the car quickly, now with the actual address of the guy, it’d be easier for them to find him and stop him. Diego unlocks the car and everyone gets inside in their original seats, once settled, Diego starts the car and drives away.

This time, no one says anything during the ride, focused on what they’d do if Harold was actually home, preparing for the worst. Diego parks in front of a seemingly normal house and they all walk out.

“Be careful, okay? We don't know what Peabody's capable of” Allison says behind Diego, looking at the house in front of them.

“Yeah, he didn't seem dangerous when I first saw him” Diego replies while Five and the girl walk to them closely together “Looked kinda scrawny”

“Yeah, well, so are most serial killers and mass murderers” she argues “I mean, look at them” Allison points at the two teens beside them.

“Thanks” they reply in unison. Allison and the girl walk to one side of the house while Five and Diego walk to the main entrance, their voices sound lower as they speak. Y/N and Allison look closely for a way to enter without much noise or unwanted attention. Five’s whooshing sound makes Y/N turn their way just in time to see him disappear and she smiles, walking inside the house with Allison.

Diego jumps through the window and Allison walks slowly towards him “Subtle” she says and Y/N laughs walking towards the door and opening it “You know, the door was unlocked”

“Yeah, well, my way works just fine” Diego groans standing up “Spread out, yell if you, uh... you know, you're in trouble” he walks away leaving the rest of the group behind.

“Ah, inspiring leadership” Five says sarcastically “One of the greats” Y/N answers with a smile. Allison is the first to walk away, the two teens share a look before walking different paths inside the house, trying to find any useful clue.

The house was average, looking around, Y/N noticed it was the kind of house any normal family would live in, with two kids running around, enjoying meals together and chatting about anything and everything… maybe even watching movies together. But she knew better, this was probably not a normal house considering a psychopath lived there, her expert eyes were carefully scanning everything, trying to find anything worthy of worry or suspicion.

“Guys, you need to see this” Allison calls out and they rush to her side expecting the worst “All our faces are burnt off” she points out, looking at the pictures and poster hanging from the wall.

“ _Tha_ t is creepy” Y/N says under her breath “This guy's got some serious issues” Diego agrees, inspecting everything closely.

“Shit” Both, Diego and Five exclaim, but the way Five said it had Y/N worriedly look at him, he was gasping, almost like he wasn’t able to breathe properly, she stares at him, analyzing what could be wrong, Diego’s and Allison’s voices turning off as Five absorbed her full attention. With a finally gasp Five tumbles to the ground.

“Five!” Y/N exclaims, rushing to his side. He’s groaning in pain as she quickly kneels down beside him noticing blood on his uniform jacket, she hurriedly pulls up his clothes only to be greeted with a bullet wound on his side, she gasps worriedly looking at it “Oh my god” she says and looks up at his face, cradling him in her hands “Why didn’t you say anything?” her voice is almost trembling with worry.

Five groans “You have to keep going” he manages between breaths “So… close” he starts closing his eyes and Y/N feels his body weakening, losing consciousness “Five, Five look at me” she says shaking his head softly to keep him away “Don’t close your eyes Five, please” she feels tears stinging her eyes and feels stupid for it, but her emotions are overflowing her as he slowly loses consciousness. She swallows back a sob and looks at the other two “We need to get him out of here”

Their movements are quick, Diego throws Allison the car keys while Y/N and him carry Five back to the car. When they are finally out Allison unlocks the door and Y/N steps quickly in the back seat, Diego places Five’s head on her lap and makes sure he’s secure. Then rushes to the copilot’s seat and Allison starts the car, driving as fast as she can back to the Academy.

Y/N holds Five tightly but softly, her whole body is tense with worry and silent tears are falling down her face and surprisingly she’s not able to stop them so she lets them fall as she strokes his hair and face tenderly.

When the car stops, Diego and Allison are quick to help Y/N carry Five inside “We should have taken him to the hospital” Allison says “A kid with a shrapnel wound might raise some questions” Diego replies. They lay Five down on the sofa.

“Yeah, well, so does the murder shrine in Harold Jenkins' attic” Allison argues “He's still losing blood, what do we do?”

“We gotta get the shrapnel out” Y/N replies and Diego suddenly walks away, the girl looks at him with a worried frown “Diego! Where are you going?” she says but he ignores her.

“Hey” Allison calls out to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder as the girl’s teary eyes meet her gaze “He’s going to be alright” the girl stares at her for a few seconds before tears fall down again.

“I don’t know what’s happening to me” she admits, Allison smiles softly “It’s called love” the look she gives Allison is almost comical as she opens her mouth to speak when Diego comes back, along with Grace.

“We’ll take him from here dear” Grace says and Y/N moves away slowly, watching them carry Five away. Once again, Allison places a hand on her shoulder “Come with me”

They walk together to the kitchen and sit down on the table, there’s an air of sadness around them. Y/N seems to have her mind miles away as she stares into nothing.

“I’m scared” she says and Allison looks at her “Of this feeling, I don’t feel… I don’t think they are supposed to exist within me”

“You are not an object” Allison answers, grabbing her hands soffty “Or a robot or weapon, you are a human being just like me or Five… and you deserve anything you are feeling right now, embrace them and let go, don’t be afraid, this is supposed to happen, you are human”

Slowly, Allison feels her return the soft grip of her hands and she smiles, the girl in front of her returns it and Allison lets go of one of her hands to wipe her tears away, just like she would do to her daughter.

“Thank you” Y/N whispers.

“Grace is done” Diego interrupts the moment and Y/N jumps from her seat to rush upstairs. When she reaches the room she runs inside and stops beside Five, once again stroking his face. Allison and Diego watch from the doorway while Grace finishes patching Five up.

Y/N doesn’t notice when they walk away, talking in hushed voices, she’s busy feeling Five’s hair on her fingers and lost in the feeling of relief when she sees his chest raising and falling with his breathing.

“You two seem to be very close” Grace comments with a smile “I… I guess” she replies, not really sure what Grace meant “Ever since you were younger, though I always suspected there was something more” Grace winks at her and stands from the bed “I’m sure you’ll keep an eye on him but don’t hesitate to call me if you need anything”

Y/N nods, and watches Grace leave with a surprised look in her face. The room is silent, Five’s steady and soft breathing filling it as she stares down at him, feeling the sudden impulse to kiss him. So she leans down and places a tender kiss on his forehead.

Her lips are burning and she wants to do it but stops when she hears police sirens wailing outside. With a last glance she walks out, surprised to find the hallway empty she decides to walk downstairs “What’s happening?” she asks as soon as she spots Allison and Diego.

“They're here for me, uh… They think I did something” Diego replies

“What do they think you did?” Allison asks looking at his brother “Murder”

“Did you?” Y/N asks walking closer to him.

“No, no, no, of course not, okay? Why would you ask that about me, anyway?”

“I mean, you do carry knives with you everywhere” Allison replies

“Yeah, okay, we're gonna have to split, okay? Y/N go back to the academy please, and don’t argue” she quickly turns around and runs inside “Well that was quick”

“Her boyfriend is unconscious inside, I think it’s pretty obvious” Allison says with a huff “What happened to ‘bros before hoes’”

“Oh, grow up Diego” Allison rolls her eyes, “Now, what’s the plan?”

☂︎︎

She closes the door with a sigh, her cheeks are cold and her body is achy. She can hear the commotion outside and deduces the cops took Diego. She hopes he’s fine.

“Hey, Y/N” Grace calls and she looks at her “I made some tea and scones, would you like some? You seem tired, I could bring them upstairs so you can lay down” Y/N nods and Grace walks away with a smile.

Slowly, she walks upstairs to check up on Five, he’s still knocked out so there’s nothing else to do there. She walks to Five’s room dying to lay down and relax for a while. While walking towards the bed she trips with something, falling to the ground with a huff.

“Great” she whispers, looking at her feet caught in a strap. She pulls it out from under the bed.

It’s Five’s bag.

Grace walks inside placing the scones and tea on the bedside table and walking out in fast strides, her heels clicking against the wooden floor. Y/N sits on the floor, debating on opening the bag or not.

She decides to do it, curiosity getting the best of her. She rummages through the contents inside until something catches her eyes. There’s a Walkman with a tape inside, it has his name written but what surprises her is that she knows that _is_ her handwriting.

She pulls it out of the bag and stands up, locking the door and sitting down on the bed, putting the headset over her head.

With a deep breath and closed eyes, she presses play. 


	17. Things Start Getting out of Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for leaving so long. The good news: I'm finally on my break so this will be continues! Here's a short chapter for you, there's another one coming sooner then you think! Also this chapter is short because the next one will get intense so it's like an intro to that.
> 
> Also, thanks again for your kind comments, they really mean a lot, hope everyone is doing amazing! Remember to stay safe.

_A tender hand caresses his face and Five feels himself stir awake. The light blinds him for a few seconds before his sight settles. He looks around with a frown, his gaze falling into a smiling silhouette beside him._

_“Thought you were dead for a second” her voice sounds like a million bells, it's so soft he smiles as he calls her name, almost unsure if she was really there… but it felt real and he felt content._

_“I’ve missed you” he says, reaching out for her and pulling her down with him, she sighs and snuggles closer to his side. He can’t see her face, but he somehow feels how remorsed and troubled she feels._

_“I’m really sorry” she whispers and Five plays with her soft locks to comfort her. He stays silent, feeling there’s no need for words._

_“Will you ever be back?” he asks looking down at her, their eyes meet “You know that’s impossible, Five, everything changed, not only us” he closes his eyes, fighting back tears “That doesn’t mean we don’t have any chances, we’re both different but still the same deep down… you’ll have to figure it out”_

_“I can’t… I-” he exhales “I need you… I can’t do this by myself, what do I have to do?”_

_She just gives him a closed eye smile “And you’ll have me, just be patient”_

“Y/N…” Five whispers opening his eyes slowly almost groaning when he notices the empty space beside him, he reaches out to touch the pillows to find it cold. He closes his eyes a few seconds repeating to himself that it was all a dream. He places his forearm over his eyes with a sigh. He lays there for a few more minutes, listening to the noise his brothers are making down the hall; and when there’s silence, he stands.

He finds Luther and Klaus in the kitchen, eager for a cup of coffee he snatches Luther’s away, ignoring the fact that he seems completely hungover. He sits beside him and takes a sip, scrunching his nose in disgust.

“Jesus, who do I gotta kill to get a decent cup of coffee?” He places the cup on the table and leans back.

“Can we get started?” Luther says, his voice low and heavy.

“Anyone seen any of the others? Diego? Allison? Y/N? No?” Klaus grabs a spatula and hits the table with it, making Luther cover his ears and close his eyes “All right, then, this is the closest thing to a quorum... that we're gonna get. Now, listening up, there's no easy way to say this, so I'm just gonna spit it out”

Five and Luther stare at Klaus with a frown, waiting for him to continue.

“I conjured Dad last night”

An obvious argument followed, Five and Luther not really believing what Klaus was saying until Pogo appeared and said that it was in fact true.

Five feels… to tell the truth, for the first time in _ages_ his head felt messed up, he had no idea what to do or what he was feeling. He watches Luther and Pogo disappear and sigs, gripping his hair slightly.

“I gotta think” he teletransports away leaving Klaus by himself.

☂︎︎

It took Five a while to come back to his senses, quickly rushing to Klaus’ room to continue with the plan, maybe that way he could save her too, even if she didn’t want to be saved.

He somehow managed to convince Klaus to save the world and as they walk out of Klaus’ room they find Diego.

“Where have you been?” Five asks his brother with a quizzical look on his face “Jail” Diego replies “Long story. Where's Luther?”

“Haven't seen him since breakfast” Five replies.

“Yeah. Two days until the world ends, he picks a great time to drop off the grid” Klaus says.

“Shit” Diego exclaims “Allison is in danger”

The three brothers rush out no time, finding Luther sulking at a bar.

“Trying a little hair of the dog, are we? Hm?” Klaus asks as soon as he’s sure Luther will hear him.

“Leave me alone” he replies, Diego sits down and looks at Five and Klaus “Give us a minute”

“Okay. Come on. Maybe they'll brood each other to death” Five and Klaus walk to a nearby table.

“Where’s Y/N by the way?” Klaus asks “I don’t know, I haven’t seen her since last night”

Klaus groans “You should tell her”

“What do you mean?” Five plays dumb “You know, about everything, her old life, why she was sent her to kill you… your feelings”

Five slams his hand on the table “You know nothing, you hear me?” his hand shakes as he points at his brother “It’s better this way” he clenches his teeth and Klaus brings up his hands in surrender “Fine! I’ll keep my pretty mouth shut”

They turn their attention to Luther and Diego, listening carefully. As soon as Diego drops the bomb Luther stands and everyone follows behind him, almost running out the bar.

☂︎︎

She’s been listening to the same thing over and over again, not really processing the words coming from her own voice through the headset- Her hands are trembling and there’s a turmoil of emotions completely overcoming her body.

She feels herself losing control with every passing second. She feels like she’s going mad.

 _Why did he hide this from me?,_ swims over and over in her head, until she feels completely numb.

☂︎︎

The car ride seems eternal and Luther is not helping with his constant bugging.

“Hey. Can you go any faster?” Luther asks again and Five fights against a groan “Ask me again, and I'll burn you with the cigarette lighter” he replies and Luther falls back against his seat.

Five was feeling worried too, and anxious, he could sense something was off, not only about Allison, but about Y/N too.

When he finally parks they all rush inside the house, only to find Allison bleeding out on the floor. Luther calls out for her voice desperate as he cries against her.

“Allison no! Please come back to me” he exclaims.

“We must get her back to the academy”

Luther swiftly carries her and they rush back to the car, now Five drives faster than ever.


	18. Wicked Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it was coming soon, I'm trying to make up for all the months I couldn't update.

The tires screech loudly as the car comes to a stop. The siblings all run inside “Come on! Let 's go!” Five exclaims

“I don’t think she’s breathing” Luther replies, voice shaking “If we don't get her upstairs, she's gonna die”

They are quick to place Allison in Grace’s hands “She's suffered a severe laceration to her larynx” she explains, checking her injury “One of you will need to give blood”

“I will!” All volunteer at the same time.

“I’m doing it” Luther states, getting ready to push off his huge coat “I'm afraid that's not possible, dear boy” Pogo interrupts “Your blood is more compatible with mine”

Klaus steps closer to them and pulls out his arm, tapping his skin “Hey, don't sweat it. I- I got this, big guy, I love needles”

“Master Klaus” Pogo interrupts again “Your blood is... How shall I say this? Too polluted”

“Move” Diego says “I'll do it” Grace pulls out the syringe and as soon as Diego sees it he falls to the ground unconscious “Stick him” Pogo orders.

☂︎︎

“The bastard that nearly killed our sister's still out there, with Vanya” Diego paces around the living room, Five limps inside and Klaus looks at them from the couch “We need to go after her”

“Vanya is not important” Five argues with a hiss.

“Hey, that's your sister. A little heartless even for you, Five” Diego replies “I'm not saying I don't care about her, but if the apocalypse happens today, she dies along with the other seven billion of us” Five pauses “Harold Jenkins is our first priority”

“I agree. Let's go”

“You guys count me out” Klaus says making his siblings stop “I mean, you know, no offense or whatever It's just... I kind of feel like this is a whole lot of pressure for newly-sober me, so…”

“You’re coming” Diego retorts “No, no, no. I mean, I think we can all agree that my power's... I mean, it's pretty much useless, I'd just be holding you guys back” Klaus continues.

“Klaus, get up” Five orders “You can’t make me”

Diego throws a knife towards Klaus and he sighs “Oh, then again, a little exercise couldn't hurt” he stands up.

“Great, let me just get Y/N” Diego says but Five stops him “I’ll go, I promise it won’t be long” he doesn't wait for a reply, he’s quick on his feet as he looks for her, finally finding her in the attic, alone, covering herself with her body.

She feels the dried tears on her cheeks, but she’s not sad anymore, she’s angry. Her fists clenched tightly at her sides as her breathing gets heavier and harder, angry tears accumulate in her eyes once more and she throws the device across the room. She feels the familiar warmth running through her veins and she knows she’s literally about to explode.

She turns around just as the door slams open, Five stands there, looking at her in confusion until his eyes land on her hand.

“You knew?” her voice drips of anger and venom, Five’s heart clenches but he keeps his cool “I can explain” he says.

“Then do it!” she screams, angry tears falling down her face “You knew, all this time that I was someone! That I had a family, a life! And you said nothing?”

Five stays silent, debating what to say. She scoffs and turns fully around to meet his eyes, he reaches for her but she pulls away “Do not touch me” her voice sounded so menacing he stopped.

“I…” her expression changes “I thought we... “ she chokes back a sob and looks up once again, glaring at him as she grabs her backpack and heads for the door. Five grabs her arm but she yanks herself up with so much force that Five tumbles forthward “Do not look for me again, I’ll go back to the commission” her voice is cold and calculated, just like the night they meet again, almost robotic.

Five can do nothing but stare as he hears the front door slam shut.

He quickly runs down, following her steps ignoring his sinling’s questions, once out he screams her name, but it’s too late, she’s nowhere to be seen.

She runs, as fast and far as she can, leaving the city behind as she speeds ast the people on the street, angrily wiping away her tears. She’s deep in the forest now and she tumbles down, heating her head on a rock and falling unconscious.

☂︎︎

“It's not exactly what I was expecting” Klaus says, eyeing the lifeless body in front of them “The understatement of the year” Five replies.

“No sign of Vanya” Klaus continues “Let's get out of here, before the cops come” Diego says and they start walking out “In a minute” Five says, slounching down to inspect the eye.

“Come on, Five, what are you…” Diego asks, watching Five place the eye inside the empty socket “Ugh, wow”

“Same eye color, same pupil size. Guys this is it, the eye I've been carrying around for decades, it- It's found its rightful home” Five takes the eye out.

“We got the guy we needed to kill to stop the apocalypse” Diego says “Yay! Let's go” Klaus exclaims turning around but Diego stops him “No, no. Wait, wait. It can't be this easy” Five says standing up “Look, this is the note that I got from the Commission, he one that says, "Protect Harold Jenkins," he takes the note out “Aka Leonard Peabody”

“Yeah?”

“But who killed him? Who did this?” Five exclaims pointing at the body “I have a crazy idea, crazy, but why don't we find Vanya... and ask her what happened?” Klaus says but Five is already gone.

Five is already looking around for Vanya when Klaus and Diego arrive “ No sign of Vanya” he says.

“She's not in any of the rooms” Diego continues standing beside Five as Klaus reaches them from downstairs “She's not downstairs, either” Klaus says.

“Well, I’m out” Diego places his hand on Klaus’ shoulder and walks away “Wait. Wait…”

“Where are you going?” Five asks “Vanya's still out there, and so are Hazel and Cha-Cha”

Diego stops and turns around “I know. I'm gonna get my things and then I'm outta here, I got some unfinished business with those fools” he walks away and Klaus sighs.

“Hey, did Dad say anything about the apocalypse when you spoke to him?” Klaus sighs “Any clues as to how it happened?”

“No. No clues. Truly terrific shave. But no clues”

“Jeez” Five starts walking downstairs and Klaus follows “You know, come to think of it, he did mention something about my potential, and how I've barely even scratched the surface of my-”

“How did he know about the apocalypse?” Five interrupts “I don't know, but listen, this whole jumping through time thing of yours, how did… How did you know how to do that?”

They’ve reached the bottom of the stairs and both stop walking “I didn’t, you'd realize that if you were actually sober” Five starts walking away again.

“Hey, I am sober. I've been sober for two- almost two days now” Klaus exclaims and Five stopr, turning around to face his brother “Yeah, two days” Five says “It feels like 45 years”

“Who are you kidding, Klaus? I've seen you fidgeting all day”

“Well, I guess we're both fighting our addictions, then” Klaus starts walking closer to Five “I'm not an addict”

“Yeah, you are, you're addicted to a drug called the apocalypse, you are just crazy for Y/N trying to save her… well surprise surprise! You can’t save everyone”

“You are wrong” Five argues.

“First sign: denial” Klaus turns to walk away but Five teletransports across and blocks his path, Klaus chuckles “You and I, we're not the same”

“I've seen that look in the eye of someone who doesn't know who they are without their high anymore, and I guess _your high_ is Y/N but I don't see her around anymore” he whirls around “Trust me, you gotta just let it go” Five angrily throws the eye away, shattering completely; he walks away “Figuratively, but yeah, that works, too” Klaus watches him limp away as he sighs.

☂︎︎

She slowly feels her limbs coming back to life. She slowly sits groaning in pain and placing a hand over her forehead with a hiss. She looks down at her hand to see it stained in blood.

“Fuck” she exclamis with a sigh.

“About time you woke up” She looks up at the source, and closes her eyes as she stares at The Handler “Good to see you too” she says lighting a cigarette.

“If you are here to kill me just do it” she says “I don’t care anymore” The Handler chuckles “I’m actually here to make a deal with you”

The girl looks up with wide eyes “You heard me fine, I know what happened to you this last few days, must’ve been rough” The Handler pouts “So I`ve come to offer you your old job back, with some extras too of course”

“Like what?” The Handler extends her hands and she takes it, helping her p with ease “First, I want you to come with me” she follows slowly, noticing how everything seems frozen in place.

“Well, we can erase your memories again, you won’t remember anything that happened on this mission”

“Will the feelings be gone too?” she asks, The Handler smiles and turns off her cigarette against a tree “Of course darling, you’ll be as good as new”

She rubs her back in a comforting manner, trying to convince to go back with her.

The girl sighs, swallowing back her tears as she nods “I agree”

“I have to deal with something really quick, you don’t mind do you?”

“No”

“Let’s get going then”

After a few minutes they come back to the city, there’s a river at her left and she notices a figure running towards her. Her breath catches in her throat when she sees who it is.

Five.

She doesn’t move until Five is a few meters close to her, he’s panting, and he’s eyeing suspiciously at The Handler.

He calls her name and she feels her lower lip trembling, he approaches her with careful steps, grabbing her face between his rough hands, a contrast against her soft cheeks.

She gulps. closing her eyes as tears fall down her face, he wipes them away and the moment feels oddly familiar. Her heart is clenching and she takes a deep breath before opening her eyes, her gaze almost drowning into his blue orbs, that shined green with the light surrounding them.

“I’m sorry” he says “About everything, I never intended for this to happen when I left, I…” he can’t form more words now, he gulps “I didn’t wanted to dwell on the past, you are a completely different person now and I… I still love you”

“But the tape…” he pulls it out from his coat and throws it away, it falls into the water with a loud splash. She’s frozen in her place as he slowly turns back to her, grabbing her face and crashing his lips against hers in a forceful manner. She grips his uniform coat as she kisses back as harshly, his hand move the hair out of her face to deepen the kiss.

They pull away.

“I’m sorry Five” she says “But I can’t, I don’t belong here anymore, I’m just… a fracture of time, destined to be alone and never belong” she moves away from him, squeezing his hands for the last time.

“Goodbye”

She stands beside The Handler “Will the pain go away?” she asks, looking ahead with a blank stare

“Of course” The Handler says grabbing her hand “I promise”

She opens her briefcase and they disappear, Five suddenly finds himself alone, people moving around him normally, the feeling of her lips still tingling on his. He breaks down and cries.

☂︎︎

“Well, do you think we really did it?” Five hands Delores her drink as he sits on a bar stool “Think we actually stopped the apocalypse?” The tape the girl gave him playing softly in the background “Now what?” he looks at her “Don’t call me that, I’m totally over her” he rolls his eyes with a scoff “I can’t do anything, she’s probably back at the commission already”

He sighs in defeat “I can’t believe I failed her” he sips his drink “Guess there’s a first time for everything”

A knock on the door makes him turn around “I’ll get it”

He opens the door and stares at Hazel blankly “Hey old-timer”

“Do you have my sister or my girlfriend? And… if not, would you like a margarita?” he moves inside “Come on” he says and Hazel follows with a gun in his hand.

“Oh. Shit. Sorry. Old habits” Five sits down again, keeping his attention to Hazel as he puts his gun away “Well, I can understand why you might feel that way, you know…”

“Well, you attacked our house, tried to kill my family, and kidnapped my brother”

“Well, there's not much I can do about the past, don’t forget I'm not the only killer in this room, You got your own bloody history, pal” Hazel argues “Speaking of which, that job you did in Calhoun, that shit's legendary, also, if it's not trouble at all, could you tell your girlfriend about the job she did on Colorado? Because-”

“I asked you if you had her, that means she’s not around”

“Right” Hazel clears his throat “Sorry, I can't believe I'm actually sittin' here talkin' to you, after all-”

“Hazel, why are you here?”

“Well, I'm, you know-” Diego appears from behind and kicks Hazel to the ground “Diego! Stop!” but he ignores Five and continues to fight Hazel around. Five watches them entertained while sipping his drink.

As soon as Diego bites Hazel Five interfiers, breaking a base in Diego’s head “I draw the line at biting, Hazel, whatever you came here to say, I suggest you make it quick, before he comes round”

“I left my partner, quit the Commission, came to volunteer” Hazel says following Five “For what?”

“To help stop the apocalypse” Five chuckles and hums “What on earth could be so funny to you right now?”

“Before I answer that, why do you wanna help us?”

“Let's just say I have a vested interest in a doughnut shop” Five ties the knots and finally realizes Hazel is in love. His eyes soften for a second before he replies.

“Well, I hate to break it to you, pal, but you're a day late and a dollar short. The fact that you're here right now means, without a shadow of a doubt, that the apocalypse is over”

Hazel stares at Five dumbfounded “Really? How do you know?” he asks.

“The mark is dead. Found him this morning, you were the last known unknown left in the equation”

Hazel chuckles “Shit, really?”

“Mm-hmm. And if you're out, then Hellrider ain't riding”

“Oh!” Hazel exclaims, breathing deeply “All right” he laughs and sits down besides Five, grabbing the blender taking a huge sip from the rest of the margarita.

“So now what?” Hazel asks.

“I've been chasing this thing for so long, I... I never really thought about the day after” he chuckles “What about you?”

“I'm done with all this madness, time to start over, maybe you should do the same”

“Easier said than done”

“It doesn't have to be hard, you already made a step, you know with Cargo, I mean Y/N. Think about it like this. If you never time traveled, you never got caught up with the Handler, what would have happened?”

“I guess…” Five stops, a shadow of a long lost dream flickering through his eyes “I guess I would have grown up to be an emotionally stunted man-child like everybody else around here”

Hazel chuckles “You know that won’t be the case” he casts a knowing glance to Five “Or maybe you are right, but at least there would have been a sane part of your life with her, probably a few kids of your own running around... “

Silence falls around them and for some reason Five feels the urge to cry, scream, kill… whatever helps his mind feel at ease again “Now you can grow up” Hazel continues “Good luck” Hazel stands and makes his way to the exit.

“Hazel” Five calls out and he stops “One more thing before you go”

“Shoot”

“Which one of you was the trigger man for Detective Patch?”

“Trigger woman”

“Huh. That's too bad, that gun could have cleared my brother's name”

“Well, today's your lucky day, amigo” Hazel says pulling out his weapons “Take 'em both, I’m done with this life” He places on the booth and then walks away.

Five feels completely shattered. There’s an urge within him to run away and find her, to tell her the truth and convince her to stay, after all, she’s just like him.

He sighs sadly, wishing he could do something else, maybe it wasn’t so late.

Diego stirrs, catching Five’s attention “Good, you're up” he says “Ready for a drink now?”

“Where is he?” Diego asks looking around “I let him go”

“You what?”

“Now that the apocalypse is over, it's time for the fighting to stop” Diego is already walking away, grabbing his scattered knifes “Hey, he didn't kill Patch. His partner Cha-Cha did”

“So what? They were both there that night”

“This half of the partnership gave me both of their guns, which will clear you, because the ballistics will match Patch's crime scene” Diego takes a few steps forward “Hazel came here looking for a way out, he wanted a fresh start. And he happened to have in his possession the one thing that could do our family a little good; so it’s time to move”

“Not a chance” Diego replies “Suit yourself”

“I am curious” Five says grabbing Delores “Your girlfriend, Patch, What did you like about her?”

“A lot of things, cute butt, nice legs”

“Anything a little more profound than that?”

“She believed in people” Diego starts “No matter how much shit and filth she saw on the streets, she always saw the good inside”

“Well, I'm sure she'll be proud to know that you're killing Hazel and Cha-Cha as a way to honor her memory” he leaves Diego, ready for the hardest decision in his life.

☂︎︎

She walks behind The Handler as they look for the room inside the shitty hotel. The door creaks open as she opens it and they step inside together.

“Well” she says “You two idiots have certainly screwed things up” the girl takes a chance to look around, noticing the woman about to fall inside the hoy jacuzzi. Hazel sighs.

☂︎︎

Five slowly makes his way inside the retail store, pulling the bag of his shoulders to take Delores out.

“Hey” he places her carefully on the stand “I bet it feels good to be back... amongst your friends” 

“This isn't easy for me, Delores, and I…” Five looks around, trying to find the right words “I want to thank you for everything you’ve done for me, we're lucky enough, we get a second one” he chuckles “You are right, I do have a lot of growing up to do” he sighs “I’ll never forget you Delores, and I promise you, I’ll get her back”

Five walks away grabbing his bag and throwing it across his shoulders “Excuse me, miss?”

“Yeah?”

“Could you give that mannequin something new to wear? She likes sequins”

Five walks out of the store, mind clear with adrenaline cursing through him. He's going to set things right.


	19. Never Tear Us Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter from season one and I’m incredibly excited to start writing season two! There’ll probably won’t be an update until Christmas passes, but that’s not decided yet.  
> Also, if anyone wants to listen to the playlists but the link doesn’t work please DM.  
> Thanks for reading and stay safe!

She’s troubled. 

Her mind is screaming at her to go back, to Five and the others, but, her body moves her the opposite direction. She feels dizzy, sick even; her head feels fogged and blurry, she’s sure she made the best choice… but deep down she knows she’s lying to herself.

She hates to admit but she’s scared, more than ever and she doesn’t understand why, she’s a trained assassin, cold and calculated, a machine meant to kill without remorse or hesitation… well, it turns out she wasn’t. Who? She has no idea but what seemed real was Five.

_ Five _ , he was something else that was for sure, something strong enough to fill her with an internal turmoil and doubt. She wants to hate him, she really does, but for some reason she can’t. He’s her grasp of reality, her safety somehow. She’s drawn to him like never before and with every passing minute fighting against the force that pulls her to him gets harder and harder. 

But it's too late now, she made her choice, it's impossible for them to accept her now after she turned her back to them when they needed her most.

“Look at the two of you” she hears the Handler say, and she stares at the two agents in front of them with a blank look, Hazel eyes her carefully, trying to read her “Given a one-day assignment to eliminate Number Five, and instead, you kill a tow truck driver, a cleaning lady, and a cop, burn down two buildings, and bring unwanted attention on yourselves and the Commission”

She feels the scolding is also for her, but she’s too busy trying to win the fight against herself to really care.

“What's worse is Five is still alive, on the loose, and trying to stop the apocalypse” The Handler takes a bite of the Chinese take out food “Makes us look like a gang that can't shoot straight”

The girl’s eyes widen for a second 

_ The apocalypse is still happening?,  _ she thought Five would’ve taken care of it by now.

“Now, maybe I'm not seeing the whole picture, but I think- and this, it's just a suggestion- but I do think...“ she chuckles “an explanation of sorts is owing”

“Five is not working alone” Cha-Cha says “He has backup”

“His family” replies the Handler “You're saying that you both are no match for a litter of emotionally stunted siblings?”

“Well Cargo was also with them until now it seems” Hazel says “And I think what Cha-Cha means is there were certain un-” the girl beside the Handler notices his eyes travel to the woman tied beside the group, she had a spark of recognition when her eyes meet hers for a brief second.

“Hmm?” The Handler urges him to continue.

“Unexpected consequences from said family that required us to deviate from the original plan” Hazel continues, eyes casted downwards. The Handler chuckles.

“You know, we have an old saying at the Commission” she looks at the duo directly and speaks Yiddish “Of course, neither of you speak Yiddish” the girl can’t help but roll her eyes at them, even she knows the language “Fine. I'll translate, it means "The eggs think they're smarter than the chicken” There’s still silence in the room “Do what you're told. Hmm?· she exclaims, slightly frustrated.

“Then we should have killed each other,” Hazel says looking at Cha-Cha.

“Come again?” The Handler asks.

“Both of us were sent a message from you to eliminate the other” it sounded more like a question than a statement.

“I never sent-” she stops. “Oh”

Oh indeed, the girl thinks unable to hide her tiny smirk as she unites the dots in her mind.

The Handler chuckles again “He’s good” she says with a smirk.

“Wait, I'm not following” Cha-Cha admits and The Handler rolls her eyes “I never sent those messages. Five did, they're fake. To throw you off the scent”

“Then you're not mad at us” Hazel says “I'd like to believe that your commitment to your partnership led to a strategic… choice not to kill each other, so, in the spirit of that partnership, I'm giving you a new assignment, one that's not open to interpretation or discussion” The Handler places to guns on the table “Protect Vanya Hargreeves... at all costs“

_ Shit, shit, shit,  _ is all she can think about,  _ Vanya causes the apocalypse. _

“Then what?” Hazel asks, slowly turning his head towards the tied blonde “Then you, Hazel, will be allowed to resign from the Commission and live out the remainder of your days with... doughnut lady here, in the time period of your choosing”

The girl looks at Hazel, she hopes maybe one day she could have that offer.

“Course, she'll remain under my protection until your assignment is complete”

“And what do I get?” Cha-Cha asks “A new partner, maybe you’ll even get Cargo, wouldn’t you like that? You’d be an incredible killing duo” the Handler smiles but the girl next to her doesn’t even bat an eye “Plus all prior offenses, fines, and infractions will be expunged from your record. the termination of all parties” The Handler looks expectantly at the two.

She grabs two cookies and offers them to the two. Hazel looks at the young girl, finally recognizing the look behind her cold gaze.

☂︎︎

“Look, I hate to be the one to say this, but everyone needs to prepare” Luther says, Allison is tapping her pen against her notepad while teens laugh and chatter around them.

“For what?” Diego asks “To do whatever it takes to stop Vanya” Allison hits his chest with her notepad and Luther exclaims and then sighs “We may not have a choice, Allison” he argues.

“Bullshit, there’s always options” Diego argues.

“Yeah, like what?” Five scoffs looking at his brother, Diego stares back “I don’t know” he says.

“Look, whatever we decide, we need to find Vanya” Luther interrupts “And fast, okay? She could be anywhere”

“Or... here” Klaus says catching everyone’s attention “Look at this” everyone steps closer to take a closer look to the newspaper Klaus is holding “That’s right, her concert is tonight”

“Hello” a voice interrupts and everyone looks away “I hate to intrude, but my manager says if you're not gonna bowl, you gotta leave”

Luther watches the manager hit the counter with some bowling shoes “Who’s turn is it” Diego asks.

“Oh, for…” Luther stares at the guy while throwing the ball, knocking all the pines. Allison approaches Luther showing her notepad with an angry stare. ‘SHE’S OUR SISTER’

“We're the only ones capable of stopping this, we have a responsibility to Dad” Luther answers.

“To Dad? No, I've heard enough about-”

“He sacrificed everything to bring us back together” Luther interrupts Diego and Five looks up to him “I'm with Luther on this one” Five says “We can't give her a chance to fight back, there are billions of lives at stake. We're past trying to save just one”

“You are just saying that because your little girlfriend ran off” Five scoffs “Well I least I will be able to save her” Diego clenches his jaw.

“Hey, you know, guys, uh... maybe I could help” Klaus says trying to change the topic “Now is not the time” Luther says.

“No, let him finish” Diego says giving Klaus the opportunity to continue “He saved my life today”

Klaus stands from his seat “Really?” Luther asks “Yeah, yeah, I did... take credit for it, In fact, the real hero… was Ben” all the siblings frown, Klaus sigh “Today… listen, he punched me in the face” he looks at his sibling with a begging look “And earlier at the house, he was the one who saved Diego's life, not me”

“-You are unbelievable, Klaus” Luther says.

“You want proof, is that it? All right. I- I'll give you proof” Klaus grabs the pink ball and gets in position “All right, it's showtime, baby. Catch!” The ball falls to the ground and Klaus watches it roll away.

“Is there any way to silence that voice in your head that screams out to be the center of attention?” Luther asks, arms crossed “You know, I liked you a lot better before you got laid” everyone widens their eyes at Klaus’ come back “Which was a complete... It- It wasn't his fault, 'cause he was ridiculously high, right? And- And the girl, she thought he was a furry…”

“Stop!” Luther says and Klaus scratches his head looking away “Okay” There’s an awkward silence around them and Allison walks away “Allison, wait” Luther says following her.

“Excuse me” there’s another interruption “Excuse me, it's my son Kenny's birthday today, and…” Five realizes she’s calling to him and he turns to look at her with annoyance all over his face “Uh... wouldn't your son be happier playing with kids his own age? Assuming it's okay with your two dads” she looks expectantly at Klaus and Diego with her kid by her side.

“I would rather chew off my own foot” Five replies and the woman frowns and walks away with her son. A whooshing sound and a clunk make Five divert his attention and stand up. He takes the messenger tube out “How the hell did she find me?” He says.

He suddenly remembers and quickly takes the two candies from his pocket. He unwrapps it to find a small tracking device inside “She’s good” he says before smashing it.

He turns the tube around to find a cookie inside it, he opens it to pull it out and read the message inside.

‘TIME MARCHES ON… OR DOES IT?’ 

below the printed message he reads the handwritten note ‘RAIN QUAIL, RM 12’

He hums and then teletransports away.

☂︎︎

The Handler keeps eating after Hazel and Cha-Cha leave. The muffled cries from the tied woman are the only sound inside the room.

“You know Cargo” The Handler starts, cleaning her face with a napkin “You’ve never been good to hide your emotions” 

The girl tenses, trying to keep calm “I can see you are troubled, hesitating even” The Handler stands “But you’ve always been reasonable, so I hope you understand I can’t risk it right now”

“It’s all fake isn’t it?” the girl asks “A few hours ago… it wasn’t real, Five wasn’t real” The Handler chuckles “You also lied to Hazel and Cha-Cha”

“You must now” The Handler says, reaching underneath her coat “The Commission has some really useful tools” before she can react the Handler knocks her out with a hard blow to her head. As soon as her body hits the floor she ties her up and hides her unconscious body.

Five hears music playing from inside the room “Five, I've been waiting for you” The Handler calls for him. He steps inside the room and closes the door with a sigh.

He looks at Agnes briefly before speaking “You must really like doughnuts”

“Help me” Agnes gives a muffled cry.

“It's been a while” The Handler says from the bed “Three days” he replies.

“For you, maybe, but for me, it's been a lot longer since I've seen those adorable little shorts”

“Well, you've had time to heal”

The Handler sighs and stands “Luckily, for both of us, time… is the one thing my organization has an abundance of”

“Got your message, by the way” Five smirks “Nice packaging, but so much for Commission protocol”

“There have been…a lot of changes since you left the Commission” The Handler steps closer towards him “You really did some damage. The briefcases were all but destroyed, to say nothing of the... highly trained personnel you killed. After all, what is an institution if not for-”

“What do you want?” Five interrupts with a glare “To be happy” she replies.

“To have a simple... unfettered life, to... do the work my superiors require” she walks towards the sofa “But... your being here, well, it complicates all that” she sits down.

“Billions of people are about to die tonight” Agnes whimpers behind him “You can change that”

“Tonight, tomorrow, so little difference in the scheme of things” Five looks away in disbelief “Don't you remember the Commission's raison d'être? What's meant to be is meant to be, or, as I like to say, que será, será”

“It's bullshit in any language, why did you call me here?”

“I wanna offer you a choice” she says “Everyone's going to die tonight, but... unlike the rest of the world, you have a way out. You can abandon your family and skip ahead to the apocalypse, take a walkabout for a few decades, wondering if I'll come back and offer you a job again, or you can stay here, with your family, and... die a horrible death” she laughs while opening the champagne bottle.

Agnes whimpers again “While you weigh your options, just know your siblings are fighting for their lives without you”

“You brought me here to pull me away” Five realizes and The Handler smiles “ It's been nice knowing you, Five” she says while he disappears.

“Cheers!” she exclaims. 

Her eyes slowly open up, her head feeling like it’s about to explode after her second hard blow that day. She groans, only to find the noise muffled, she tries to move but she’s completely tied up. The room is dark, and she soon realizes she’s inside the closet. 

She takes a few seconds to think, and with a loud exhale she manages to turn around, feet planted firmly on the door. She kicks it hard, sending the door flying open. She rolls out with a huff, looking up at the ceiling.

“Nice of you to join us” The Handler says, the girl manages to sit uo to look at her with a glare “You just missed Five, he left a few seconds ago” she smirks and the girl on the floor “Pity” she shrugs her shoulders, hiding her smirk behind the champagne glass as she takes a sip.

She stands up and kicks the girl down again. She groans in pain rolling down the pink carpeted stairs, then crawls to sit up resting against the wooden platform below Agner and watches The Handler walk inside the bathroom.

The door opens and she looks towards it, a gun peaks inside and she feels relief washing over her. The Handler is whistling as the water stops, the shower curtain rustles and Agnes whimpers. Hazel walks slowly and cautiously inside the room, holding his gun up.

“Back so soon?” she appears in the room again “And here I thought you were the smart one” Hazel doesn't lower his gun “How disappointing” he shoots and the Handler yelps falling into the bed.

When he’s sure she’s dead he lowers his gun and runs towards Agnes, throwing the gun away and freeing her mouth “I'm sorry you had to see that” he says after a short pause “If you want to change your mind about being with me, I understand”

“Everyone has a past” Agnes replies. Hazel chuckles softly and they kiss. A muffled whimper make them break away and Hazel looks down.

“Oh, shit” he exclaims as soon as he sees the bleeding her underneath them. He unties Agnes and then walks towards the teen. He frees her mouth and she gasps.

“That bitch” she exclaims “She tricked me all this time… I have to admit it though she’s good”

“Are you on the good side?” Agnes asks “You really don’t have to ask” Hazel says “I can see it in her eyes” he unties her quickly and helps her stand up.

“If I can have another chance, you can too” Hazel says “But Five-”

“He’s waiting for you, believe me” he places a comforting hand on her shoulder “Now go save your boyfriend” the sudden urge to hug him overcomes her and she does “Thanks” she says and huggs Agnes too “I hope you both live happily” she runs out but stops.

“He’s not-” 

“Just go!” Agnes and Hazel exclaim and she blushes, running off.

She steals a car and drives off back into the city. 

She stares at the debris that used to be the Academy with a shocked expression, but she knows the siblings made it out somehow, because The Handler still asked to protect Vanya.

She retreats and walks away, stopping beside a post, with a poster pasted on the side. She reads it, trying to calm his racing mind.

“An Orchestra featuring Vanya Hargreeves” she reads aloud, taking the poster with her as she starts the car again and drives away.

When she arrives, she sees everyone running out of the building. She unbuckles her belt and runs inside, pushing past the scared expectators, hoping it wasn’t too late.

She spots a few Commission assassins making their way inside and she hides behind one of the huge pillars waiting for a moment to strike.

She takes a deep breath and jumps out.

“Shit” she hears one of them before she fires, he falls to the floor dead “I thought Cargo was already on our side!” another one says as they start firing at the girl. She dodges the bullets easily, taking down another one breaking his neck with ease.

She shoots the last two with a huff, catching her breath. Shots ring through her ears as she runs further inside the auditorium. A bullet graces her arm and she hisses in pain, but does not stop.

She finally walks inside the concert room, music engulfs her eras and she quickly hides behind the row of seats.

The rest of the assassins start shooting inside and she covers her head.

“What's with all the lollygagging?” the voice makes her heart skip a beat.

“Five, get down!” she screams and pulls her down on top of her “Y/N?” He gasps “Listen, I know it’s not the time but I’m really sorry, I-” Bullets fly past their heads and he lowers more, face inches away from hers “Yeah it really isn’t” he closes the distant and kisses her, deeply and slightly forceful, she returns it with ease “But I forgive you, now let's' go kick some ass”

“Five, what the…” Luther says but averts his gaze to the girl beside him “I thought you bailed on us!” he exclaims.

“I had an errand to run” she responds.

“This is not good” Five says looking around “You know these guys?” Diego asks.

“Yeah, I do” he says and motions to Y/N with his head “And?”

“Well... we're screwed” she replies.

“Guys, it's Cha-Cha!” Klaus exclaims running inside “It's Cha-Cha, she-”

“Klaus! Get down!” Luther screams and Klaus manages to do so in time, avoiding the bullets.

Five jumps out and kills the three gunmen closer, Y/N steps out too and shoots some of the guys in the upper stalls.

Blue tentacles flew around, easily taking down gunmen all around them. Diego yells, throwing himself against Cha-Cha. The other siblings stand amazed at Ben.

“It's him. Ben” Luther points out, Five stares in amazement at his deceased brother pulling Y/N closer to him by her arm.

“Ow” she says and Five looks down at her bleeding arm “You’re hurt” he says.

“I’m fine, don’t worry”

“Now who's the lookout?” Klaus says with a laugh, dismissing his siblings with a wave of his hand.

The building starts rumbling around them, pieces of debris falling down on them.

“Oh, welcome back. Where were you?” Luther asks while Diego walks towards them “Honoring a memory” he says, Y/N let’s go of Five and runs towards Diego hugging him tightly “Glad to have you back” he says returning her hug with not a hint of resentment in his voice.

“So, how do you wanna end this thing?”

“We surround her” Luther starts “All right? We come at her from all angles”

“So it's a suicide mission” Klaus says.

“Yeah, but one of us could get through. It's the only chance we've got”

“Are we all in?” Luther says “Yeah” Y/N breathes out and the rest nod.

“Allison? Stage left. Stage right” Luther starts pointing out everyone’s places “You guys take the front” both teens, including Diego and Klaus run to their places.

They all wait for the sign.

“NOW!” Luther screams and all jump out of their places. Vanya easily stops them with her powers, they all struggle slightly against her energy restrains. They watch Allison creep up behind Vanya, pointing the gun at her crying her heart out.

They all wait, feeling their life and energy being pulled out of their bodies slowly. 

Suddenly, there’s a gunshot and they all fall down. An energy ray flushes out of Vanya towards the sky, hitting the moon.

Vanya falls backwards and Allison watches her falling along with Vanya in her arms, the rest of the group run beside them.

“Is she alive?” Luther asks and Allison nods “We did it. We saved the world” Luther says with a breathy laugh.

Everyone else smiles and laughs while Allison cries in relief.

“Uh... guys” Klaus looks away and points to the crashed ceiling, they all look up and find a piece of the moon rapidly making its way towards the earth “You see that big Moon rock coming towards us?”

“That’s not good” Luther says “You don’t say” Y/N replies standing beside Five.

“So this is it, huh? So much for... saving the world” Klaus says and Five paces around with his hands gripping his brown locks.

“If only Sir Reginald could see us right now, huh? The Umbrella Academy, a total failure” Diego says “Hey, don’t count me in” Y/N argues.

“Sorry to break it to you darling, but you’re part of the family now” Klaus winks at her and she blushes with a pout.

“At least we're together at the end. As a family” Luther says.

“This doesn't have to be the end” Five says looking at them “What? What are you saying, Five?” Y/N asks.

“I think I have a way outta here. But you gotta trust me on this” he says.

“Yeah, I don't think so”

“No”

“I don’t really trust you” everyone replies looking back at their imminent end, except for Y/N of course.

“Well, then, we might as well accept our fate, because in less than a minute, we're gonna be vaporized” Five replies angrily.

“You should listen to him guys” Y/N says.

“What's your idea, then?” Diego asks looking back at the teen “We use my ability to time travel” Five explains “But this time, I'll take you with me”

“You can do that?” Y/N looks at Five in disbelief “I don't know. I've never tried it before” he replies.

“What's the worst that can happen?” Diego says looking at Klaus and Luther “You're lookin' at it. A 58-year-old man inside a child's body, so there's that” Five says with a scoff.

“Oh, what the hell? I'm in” Diego agrees looking at Klaus “Yeah, whatever. I'm in”

“Me too” Luther looks at Allison and she nods.

“What abou Y/N?” Five asks “Let’s do it”

“But what about Ben?”

Klaus looks behind himself before replying “Great, yeah, he's in”

“Okay, great. Luther, grab Vanya” Five orders and everyone gathers around.

“Wait, should we be taking her? I mean, if she's the cause of the apocalypse” Luther says “Isn't that like taking the bomb with us?”

“The apocalypse will always happen and Vanya will always be the cause, unless we take her with us and fix her”

They all exchange looks and Five grabs Y/N’s hand, everyone does the same. Electricity starts crackling beside them and Five groans.

“It 's working!” Luther exclaims looking up.

“Hold on! It's gonna get messy!” Five says and feels the girl’s hand holding his tighter.

She closes her eyes tightly and suddenly she feels nothing beneath her feet.


End file.
